


Walter and Co 9

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 45,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is here and John has outdone himself as Ianto’s headaches come to a head (Snort) so come along for the next instalment of Harkness-Jones life.</p><p>Everyone is still recovering from their scare with Ianto and now they learn to live with the aftermath as Ianto starts to accept the side effects of his treatments.</p><p>And John has outdid himself ..... all I'm saying!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

** Recap of Harkness-Jones family **

 

The children are now … 2½ (Ton), 5½ (Babs), 9 (Walt), and nearly 11 (Stephen).

 

Ianto has finished his Cancer treatment and is now trying to find a new routine with all but Ton at school.  With Ton about to start at a special pre-school he is also more than slightly nervous for his baby.

 

Ianto goes to Chalets on a Friday morning after kids in school, spends weekend with guests and returns home Monday afternoon.

 

Jack is a SWAT officer and also owns Torchwood PI Firm that Tosh runs effectively.  Owen and Tosh are married.

 

Connor, Em and their daughter, Bethany are friends from the dog park. Babies Ifan and Prim are Ianto’s squeeze toys whenever he can get hold of one.  Connor works with Jack but is about to retire to become fulltime manager of the chalets. Their Dog is Titan. They also have the female pup, Maggie (Maggot).

 

Myfanwy is the Harkness-Jones dog, ex police. She still has her son Grub.

 

Cats (3) – Janet was Jack's. Janet's kitten nearly killed Ianto and Walter called it Lucky for surviving Jack's desire to kill it. Lady Emma was snuck in under Ianto's nose while too sick to notice an extra cat.  They skulk around trying to avoid all those little feet and fingers.

 

Whew! Oh yeah … Gwen is a bit player … as it should be.

 

Gene is back from the dead and back with Idris, happily continuing their lives.

 

Oh yeah, John has moved in and enjoys being a ‘Papa’ to the children who have worked out that he is Babbit’s real father.

 

** Important Dates **

January 7th John’s Birthday

February 14th is Jack's Birthday – Valentine boy

March 8th  Stephen's Birthday

July 15th Ton

August 3rd Babbit's Birthday

Aug 19th Ianto's Birthday, day they met.

October 20th Walt's Birthday

Oct 30th Bedside wedding

November 3rd Ifan and Prim’s Births

Christmas proper wedding

****

****

** The Dead List **

Elizabeth and Ifan Jones

Lisa and Marcus Hallett

Sofia and Melissa Harkness

Carlton Harkness

Alice Moretti

Sean – Village

Hector – Village

Rhia, Gray, Mica, David …..

 

 

Oh my god, I'm still a serial killer but I gave one back last season, I didn’t kill anybody …. Right?  Oh well, sure.  Bring up the bomb why don’t you. SIGH


	2. Welcome

2

It had been a long time coming and Christmas was finally around the corner, Babbit relieved to say the least.

He had dropped hundreds and thousands of hints about what he really wanted for Christmas, even writing to Santa.  If Santa couldn’t come through then surely Papa could.

The village tree this year was mighty, colorful and Taddy had even let him put some high stuff on, holding the ladder carefully.

Then the fire brigade came and let them use the big ladder on the truck to reach the top, Ton placing the huge star on this year.

It was his first turn and Taddy held him tightly, helping by talking softly and encouraging him until it was there.

A wee bit wonky but then aren’t we all.

Walter was taking photos and then Papa’s car came roaring up the drive and everybody was finally home. 

Babbit ran screaming, arms flailing as he reached for John and was lifted up into the air as John hooted with delight, then his Papa was kissing him and telling him how happy he was to see him.

It had been hard on both of them to be apart but John had cases to tidy up and Babbit knew it would mean the whole holidays together if he could be patient.

He had tried really hard but last night he had really missed him and spent the night in bed with Taddy and Daddy, crying for his favorite cuddle buddy.

Now John was here, Christmas was about to happen and when Daddy had said this morning that John was coming early to be here for Christmas eve stuff Babbit thought he might explode.

“Right” John looked carefully at his mini me, “We have a problem.”

Babbit went still as he looked calmly at him with a raised eyebrow, looking like Ianto for a moment and John grinned.

“I have your gift.” 

Babbit squealed, wondering if he would get to see how big it was, maybe even the wrapping paper.

When John opened the trunk and Babbit saw the glass aquarium he started to squeal and run in small circles.

“It can’t wait in a box for a few days so you can get it now” John said with glee.

Ianto saw and walked around to the trunk, his mouth falling open as he stared at the aquarium, then turned to look at John.

“What the hell is that?” Ianto demanded, pointing at the trunk.

“I told you I was getting Babs a lizard, remember?” John said as he maneuvered the glass tank out carefully.

“But … but .. a wee lizard doesn’t need all that!” Ianto spluttered then stalled, his face changing as he started to glare.

“You bastard!” he hissed.

“BASTARD!” Ton screamed from behind Ianto, then ran for Jack screaming with glee.

Babbit was hyperventilating as John knelt with a small box, whispering for him to hold his hand out.

John placed a small green lizard in his palm and Babbit started to make a small keening noise as his eyes flicked for the lizard to Ianto.

“Well, what are you going to call it then” Ianto sighed as he gave in and Babbit gave a growl of triumph, then examined the little lizard for a while.

“He’s just a baby” John said softly, “I was going to get you one bigger but they said that one this size will grow to be a better friend.”

“I shall name him …. Bert!” Babbit declared and even John snorted.

“OK, welcome to the family Bert, may your life be a long one” Ianto muttered as he helped John carry the stuff inside.

The glass case was set up in Heck’s office despite Babbit’s protests.  Once Ianto explained it was the only room Ton still respected Babbit saw the lizard as Ton might, a squeeze toy.

“When we go home and have a second tank, I will make sure it has secure latches so he can’t get in after him, maybe even a wee habitat wall under the stairs” Ianto smiled, starting to build in his mind.

“Shit.  Of course you will need two homes.” John sighed,

“It’s OK” Ianto placed a hand on his arm to reassure him, “It’s what he wanted.  He’s happy.  Everything else will fall into place.  OK?”

Babbit was already on a chair rearranging the bits of wood and such that came with the aquarium, muttering to the lizard that Santa might bring some toys or something.

Ianto flew from the room as John leaned in to watch.

As the Spaceship rumbled down the lane with Ton screaming from his car seat John knew ‘Santa’ would find something for the newest family member.


	3. Bert is what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://postimage.org/)   
>  [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was sitting at his desk, clicking on sites as he tried to find the perfect things for the habitat he intended building.

His eyes kept flicking between the screen and the lizard that sat calmly staring back.

"JOHN!"

John swung around the doorframe and plonked into a chair, "Yes dear?"

"What sort is it?" Ianto tasked slowly.

"A lizard"

"What breed, you get different breeds, just like different cats and dogs." Ianto sighed, "Check the receipt for a name. It might be listed."

"Huh!" John pulled out his phone and started flicking through it.

"You purchased on line?"

"In the city!" John defended, "You said I didn't research enough. I found the store on-line and purchased …. There. Iguana."

"Iguana" Ianto looked back at the lizard, roughly the length of a banana. "A baby green Iguana."

"Yep."

"Did they tell you a lifespan or adult size?" Ianto was trying to stay calm as he stared at the images now on screen.

"Nope."

"So, about twenty years, up to six or seven foot long and the thickness of my thigh." Ianto read impassively as John paled. "Ah, 18 pounds?"

"Well. The habitat will need to be a wee bit bigger!" Ianto huffed, feeling his temper start to show its ugly head.

John smelt the danger and slid out of the room, cursing softly as he hurried to tell Connor what he had done. He certainly wasn't going to tell Jack what was happening.

Ianto started researching for real, getting more interested as he went and by that evening he even had a wall sized habitat sorted until the beast was bigger. By that time, he knew he would need to work on Babbit's room.

A tunnel, a heat lamp and rock to 'sun' on as well as a shaded area a food area. Ianto actually started to see the humour in the thing, knowing John was beyond horrified at this stage.

He saw how sociable they were and wondered if it needed a friend, then started to laugh at himself as he got an image of 'Lizard Man' as he lounged on a sofa surrounded by lizards like a weird version of a mad cat lady.

"Hi Taddy" Babbit said happily, retuning to check the new 'baby'.

"Bert looks quite settled darling" Ianto said softly as he watched Babbit tap the glass and grin.

"Papa was telling Uncle Con that Bert will get bigger" Babbit crowed.

"Quite a bit, but over a long period of time. He will live longer than a dog." Ianto told him and Babbit huffed happily, "Wow! Dogs live forever!"

Ianto smiled as he glanced out the window and watched Myfanwy wander past, wishing that were true.

His big girl was lagging these days and the cold was really starting to bite at her joints.

Ianto didn't know how long she had left but had already started wrapping her at night to ensure she was warm in her special bed that sat above the cold floor.

Jack had complained about her being inside at night as it also meant Grub but Ianto's soft sigh had him relenting.

Ianto also knew this is what had stopped the nightmares about the fire, that feeling of safety as she snored from the hearth.

Poor old lady.

She deserved the best he had to offer.


	4. storm clouds

Babbit was asleep, cuddled up against John and Ianto was not surprised to see Ton in there as well, his love affair with John going strong. Stephen was in his bed, just a large lump in the bottom that had him smiling and he padded down to the front room, still feeling nervous.

Walter was there, sitting by the dying fire as he stroked Myf's head.

"Walt?"

"She is a bit snuffly" he said softly as he looked up at his father, his fear evident.

"I think she needs to come in before dusk at night now love, the night air is too cold for her poor old lungs" Ianto soothed, "They were damaged in the fire."

"She saved me" Walter whispered, "My doggie"

He sighed as he lowered his head to sit against hers and he contemplated what Ianto was afraid of. "She doesn't have much left in her tank does she Taddy."

"No baby, one day we will have to say goodbye" Ianto agreed as he fed the fire. "But she is only nine, she has more time yet if we are lucky."

"Come on saggy bum, bed" Ianto said as he held out his hand and Walter stood, looking back at his dog with open worry. Alice's cat, Moses, had been found dead in his bed a couple of weeks ago and it seemed to be worrying the boy. Funny because the cat was the most unsociable creature who hated everyone. The other three cats pretended he wasn't there either, and now Walter was upset as he had suddenly realized pets die too.

"Come on baby, nice and warm in my bed" Ianto whispered as he led Walter back to the master bedroom and Walter eagerly got into the bed and snuggled against Jack who grunted at the cold feet and then drew Walter against his chest.

Ianto climbed in the sandwiched the boy until they were all asleep.

Next morning Jack was first to wake and he stared at the black curls, then grinned as he recognized his sweet boy.

Ianto was spooning him and as Jack slid out, he watched Walter's hand scrabbling for him and he reached out, stroking his face until he settled again then Jack shot to the toilet and even remembered the robe.

Em and Connor were in their cottage, Babbit there with Bethy as well and Ton was still asleep with John.

Grub was out playing but Myfanwy was lying quietly by the fire, raising her head to greet him and he crooned as he rubbed her head.

"She went out for a pee" Bets told him, "Seemed to be moving OK, I think the two pups are a bit too boisterous for her this early."

"Don't blame her, I wouldn't mind curing up on the floor some days with my pups roaring about either" Jack quipped as he leaned in, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"He OK?"

"Still sleeping." Jack yawned, "Babbit not too loud leaving?"

"No, I was already up when he flew through to see his 'bird' darling" she giggled as she motioned out the kitchen window.

"I thought that might change with time but they still seem quite smitten" Jack smiled as he saw Babbit hug Bethy from behind, then run off.

"A boy with so much love in his life always has some overflowing sweetheart" she laughed, "Oh. When Tosh and Owen got here they had mail."

"Oh!" Jack said with childlike glee, "Are they in their Chalet?"

"Yes and I think that's Connie I see striding across the driveway as well" she pointed and Jack flew out to meet the roving reporter who was now being attacked by excited children.

"My god! Babbit? Darling you are practically grown up sweetheart!" she laughed as she leaned over to hug him and Babbit grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"Oi! He's mine!" Bethy roared, grabbing his collar and yanking him back, "What are you doing, giving me kisses away boyo!"

"That's Aunty Connie ya mad mare!" Babbit roared back and Jack gaped as he witnessed the first argument in the world of the Bs.

"I am not a mad mare, you take that back or I will not bloody marry you!" she hissed, her face shoved into his in a diva like motion.

"Sweetheart, you do not want this …" Babbit waved his hand up and down his body "…To walk away. Believe me, I am the total package and you know it!"

"Babs?" Ianto called out sleepily from the doorway, holding his robe around him as the chill of the morning tried to breeze in.

"I will not be dildated to!" Babbit yelled, "If we cannot have a marriage of equality and …and …. Teamwork then I am obviously pining my hopes up the wrong tree!"

Babbit started to stalk towards his Taddy and Ianto could see his face starting to crumple as he got closer and Bethy stood watching him leave with her mouth open.

He fell into Ianto's arms and started to cry.

His first broken heart.

.


	5. what to do

Babs had retreated to Heck's room and was leaning against the glass as he whispered to Bert what had happened.

"Sweetheart?" Ianto settled and rubbed his back.

"Don't want to talk about it" Babbit sniffled, "Bloody women!"

Walter patted Ianto on the arm to signal that he had it and Ianto left Walter to sit in the big chair with his arms out.

As Ianto left the room he looked back to see Babbit climbing into Walter's lap with a look of woe.

Connor was in the kitchen, wringing his hands anxiously as he waited, "Is he OK?"

"So much happened this year, so much shit. I think he is just venting in the only way he can" Ianto settled at the table, "The fight between Idris and Gene was a parody of mine and Jack when he was just a baby. I think he remembers that time we spent apart."

Connor sat with a look of interest and Jack sat a coffee in front of him.

"Jack and I lost our way, it happens with two hard headed twats in a relationship" Ianto smiled, "I think Babs and Beth might have more of these throughout their …marriage. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, these are babies. They will forgive and move on, like we grown-ups should."

"I've never seen him blow like that" Connor said with concern.

"My illness has taken a toll, he has been terrified. Stephen is Jack's, Walter mine and Ton is of both our blood. He is the only bub not with Harkness or Jones blood. He's not silly, he knows he's John's and I think he has been afraid of the family fracturing. Walt asked me the same thing, I think they are talking and worrying. You know and I know that this would never happen. If I fell off the planet tomorrow these babies would stay loved and together. Jack will fight to the death for that. John would never take Babs, but little minds process differently." Ianto took a sip of his coffee, glad he was allowed one again, "I caught Walter one day early in our marriage, his little heart breaking as he packed his favorite toys into a box and I asked why he was doing it. He told me that when we move he wanted to take them. Poor wee fella thought me and Jack were fighting and going to stop being friends. He had snuck into our bedroom while we were making love and thought we were fighting."

"Oh god!" Connor snorted.

"Three days, he had been torturing himself and creeping along at night to listen to us and each time he heard us rutting he thought we were having silent battles" Ianto laughed at the thought, "Lord have mercy, we must have waged war many a night!"

"And the poor little thing thought you were hurting each other" Connor giggled.

"At the time I was horrified and tried to have 'the talk' but Jack laughed and told him grown-up have tickling matches." Ianto sniggered, "Walter was happy, I avoided emotionally scaring both of us and Jack had his first 'Daddy Talk' with his child."

"Oh god" Connor laughed as he shook his head, "its not easy, this father thing."

"No, but isn't it grand!" Ianto gushed, then looked at him with large innocent eyes.

"Oh no ya don't!" Connor snorted. "Em has just put them down."

Ianto growled and flopped back in his chair.

"I'll bring one for the next feed, how's about that!" Connor offered and Ianto pouted as he nodded.

"So, you say just act like nothing happened?" Connor asked as he rose to leave.

"Yes, they will both feel a bit silly once they calm down, knowing them, Bethy is already frantic to fix things. Let him calm down and he will forgive her, then see it was all silly anyway" Ianto assured him, "If not we can always get Idris and Gene to talk to him, the old eat your own words kinda thing."

Connor laughed as he wandered off and Ianto sighed softly.

"So, this tickling war …" Jack began and Ianto laughed as he leaned back in the chair for a kiss.

Babbit came out with Walter still cuddling him and they approached.

"Tad? Babbit wants to know if you can help him write a letter, I offered but he says you have nicer writing" Walter gently and Ianto held out his arms for his little boy.

Walter placed a pen and paper down as Babbit settled in Ianto's lap and they started their apology letter.


	6. letter of appology

My Darling Bethy Girl

I love you more than Chicken.

I am sorry I was an angry bear today. I did not mean it and I know you are always right.

Unless I am.

I am hurt that you did not love me enough to trust my kisses. I should be able to kiss people who are important to me without you thinking I love them more than you. You know I save my bestest hugs for you. And Taddy and Daddy. And Papa and Ton. Stephen doesn't cuddle much but you know I love Walt. And Mama Em and Dada Connor.

I am sorry I called you a mad mare. Of course you are not a mad mare. You are a crazy woman and I always tell you that you are my lady.

You always said I was your fella.

Aunty Connie has a wife already and I don't think she wants me that way, Papa said he asked her if she wanted a tickle match but she said no, she only does tickle matches with other women.

Stop being so hard on my feelings, they are making my stomach feel bad.

Noah

.

.

.

"Are you sure you don't want it to say Babbit darling?" Ianto asked as he watched his boy carefully write his name.

"No."

"Would you like to take it over to her?" Ianto asked softly, "I will go with you."

"No."

Ianto watched Babbit stomp over to where Jack was laying on the sofa where he poked him until he shuffled to give him space and he curled up in his lap.

Ianto walked over to the cottage where he found an equally morose child, snuffling under some sofa pillows on the floor.

"Hey" Ianto said as he squatted by the mound of woe.

An eyeball came to a gap and he held up the letter, "Would you like me to read it?"

A little yes was faintly heard and Ianto calmly read the letter out loud as Em and Connor stood with a baby each, listening.

Bethy exploded from the cushions, sending them flying as she stormed across the short walkway to the main house and into the kitchen where Babbit was playing with Jack's phone.

"I did not say you was my fella!" she roared and Babbit squeaked as he dropped the phone and Bert who had been sitting on his shoulder was flicked into the air.

"BERTY!" Babbit screamed with horror patting himself as Jack cursed and gently rose from the sofa, making sure not to squish anything.

"TADDY!" Babbit was hysterically flapping his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'M KILLING MY BABY!"

Ianto sighed as he stepped around the frozen girl and plucked Babbit up under his arms, shaking him and sitting him down, then pointing.

Bert stared silently from the sofa arm and Babbit burst into fresh tears as he scooped the lizard up.

"Taddy's sorry. Taddy would never hurt his baby" Babbit crooned, "Mama was being silly, we will always love you!"

Bethy had crept closer and reached out to stroke the reptile's back, "Sorry Bert. Mama and Taddy are just being silly. We will never hurt our little boy."

"We need to stop this nonsense" Babbit told her as he let her take the lizard on her arm, "It's not good for our boy. We need to be grown-up and put a line under this."

"I'm sorry Noah."

"Yes, angel I am too."

Everyone smiled as the children hugged awkwardly, careful not to knock the lizard.


	7. Action Bert

Ianto was having a lay down, one of his heads.

Hadn't had one in a while and he was mentally going through the food he had eaten in case it was a dietary change.

The yelling and screaming of the older children was muted as they played on the green and Ton was silently playing in the kitchen in his special high chair where playdoh was being summarily eaten.

Bets was so glad she found that recipe for edible dough as her wee cherub shoved another green mouthful in and hummed.

Ianto sighed and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable angle for his throbbing head when he heard the dull hum of the drone taking off.

"Oh god" he moaned, rubbing his temples as he cursed John.

"Hold on Berty!" Babbit crowed and Ianto sat bolt upright with horror, then he was running out past the high chair and a shocked Nainny and into the courtyard where Bethy had her tongue between her teeth, piloting the drone as Babbit stood with his hands up to block the sun while he shouted at the lizard on board.

"Well done man!"

"Oh my god!" Ianto gasped, "Who said you could do that!"

Babbit turned and blinked.

"MY lizard. MY drone" he pointed out, "I didn't think I needed to ask permission for my own stuff."

"Babs, the lizard is not stuff, he's a living creature who has never been in the air before" Ianto yelled as he ran to stand under the drone, "What if he …"

Bert jumped and Babbit screamed as the blades whirled.

How he managed to fall between them is something Ianto will never know but as the lizard landed on his head with a heavy thump Ianto knew one thing.

The bloody drone was grounded until further notice.

Babbit was wailing as Ianto stormed back into the house and Jack was frozen, he and Conner coming in through the front with groceries to see the drone in one hand as a lizard sat on his head.

"Don't even fucking ask" each word was punctuated with a thrust of his head while the lizard calmly poked tongues at them as he was thrust back and forth as well.

"Babe?" Jack said Ianto stormed past and as he watched the lizard slowly turn its head to stare back at him with a look of triumph. An orange hunk of plastic was hanging down the back of Ianto's head and both men looked at each other with open gapes.

John came in with a howling Babbit dragging him by the wrist and Jack hooked the child back as John went to speak to Ianto.

Things were muted, just Ianto's dull low tones then John's soft squeaking, then a dull thud.

"Shit" Connor whispered, "Did Ianto just bust a cap in his arse?"

The two men giggled as they tried to listen.

Then John yelled.

Jack powered down the hall to find John holding Ianto in his arms, looking at Jack with open horror as Ianto moaned.

"What happened!" Jack demanded as he lifted Ianto and carried him to the bedroom.

"He was pissed about Bert flying or something and then he sort of went still, paled and then bam!" John said, smacking his hands together and Ianto moaned again, wincing at the sound.

"One of your heads babe?" Jack asked softly, "Did you have your blood pressure pill this morning?"

One eye opened to glare at him and Jack smiled weakly in apology, "Come on baby, let's get you settled."

Babbit was waiting for word and didn't like what was coming.

"Bert was flying?" John asked softly and Babbit sighed as he began his long winded rant.

A rant than ended with "But he had Action Man's parachute on!"

Jack gaped, looked at John then at Babbit and then face palmed as Connor's giggles started again.

Oh god.

Their son was a little horror.


	8. appologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/427vike0f/)

Ianto felt someone on the bed and knew it was Walter by the soft hands stroking his head.

"Poor Taddy" came a soft croon as Walter tried to soothe his Taddy's headache away.

Ianto drifted, the soft crooning of his boy helping and at some stage Walter was replaced with larger, stronger arms as Jack cradled him.

Owen was silent, but the antiseptic smell was obvious as his hands gently poked and prodded, eliciting a small moan as Ianto turned away from him.

Jack left and he was joined by a tiny body that smelt of dough and bananas.

Ianto slept.

He woke to a little boy stroking his face and Ton grinned as he saw his Taddy was awake.

Ianto rose, finding his head much better and wandered out to find his family getting ready for tea.

"Jesus, I slept all day?" he asked and Babbit froze, looking over at him.

"Hey, you OK babe?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled as he nodded.

"You have to calm down mate" Owen said as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs, "Your blood pressure was though the roof. We might have to check your dosage, yeah?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, plonking down on the sofa beside the sad boy.

"What are you doing?" he asked Babbit and was silently handed a card.

IT was a snake or crocodile or … ah.

"Bert" Ianto said and got a small smile as Babbit turned to Stephen.

"See?" He hissed at his brother, "He bloody well does know who it is!"

Ianto opened the card.

.

.

.

Dear Taddy

Sorry Bert flied onto your head. The parachute was clearly incorrectly instored.

Babbit

Your son

.

.

.

"The parachute was incorrectly installed?" Ianto repeated with confusion.

"Yes. I thought I should install it the same as Action Man wears it but obviously Bert didn't know how to fall like a paratrooper does" Babbit shrugged and Ianto sighed as he rose to place the apology card on the mantle.

"It's a lovely card darling" he said gently, "I am in complete agreement that your Berty is not cut out for an Action Man's life. Besides, he can't even carry a rifle."

Babbit nodded as he contemplated, "True Taddy. Very true."

Bethy whispered something and Babbit's eyes lit up.

"Where's Papa?"

"Out as the SUV, changing the oil for me" Jack said and the two children ran outside as Jack shrugged at Ianto and called after them. "Tell him its tea time."

"Don't ask, don't worry!" Ianto sighed, "Whatever it is, we will find out as soon as he caves."

"Bloody pirates" Jack muttered and Ianto couldn't help but smile.

He sounded so much like Babbit.


	9. tonas toot-toot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

John had gone to town and taken Babbit with him, giving Ianto a breather from the beast.

Em was in the cottage having a lay down with the babies …. Well. Baby.

Ianto had Ifan firmly strapped to his chest as he stood in the front office checking the bookings for the coming week. A little boy snoring happily against his uncle's shoulder.

The SUV rolled into the parking lot and Babbit was clambering out like a mad monkey, clapping with glee as John calmly got out, followed by Walter who had gone as well.

They got a couple of large boxes and headed for the grassy green as Ianto felt a strange foreboding.

Whatever Babbit had wanted, Walter had clearly employed the Jones eyelashes to get one as well.

The whirring had him moving faster and he came around the side to see all four children had a remote control, four cars bouncing around on the grass.

Babbit's was a jeep, complete with a little aerial and flag while Bethy's was a Barbie model. Walter had a sleek mustang and Stephen was gleefully racing a monster big truck around the lawn.

Ianto looked over and Ton had a soft toy Thomas the Tank Engine in his mouth as he snarled and pretended to eat his face off.

Another little psychopath in the making.

Great.

John was laughing as he helped Walter correct his and Bethy squealed as Stephen's ran over top of hers and kept going , causing no damage but Babbit had seen as well.

"Oi! That's my bird's car ya great Muppet!" he roared at Stephen, "You ever mess with her and I'll …. I'll …"

Babbit struggled to find an appreciate punishment for 'messing with his bird' while Stephen calmly waited with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll shit in your baseball helmet before a game!" Babbit finally said with a satisfied nod of his head.

John laughed as he watched Stephen's face and Walter simply ran over and yelled "Poo hat!" before running off again.

Now there was a pile up as children argued and wrestled, John and Connor calmly removing cars so they didn't end up destroyed by flailing limbs.

"What ya got there Tonny bum?" Jack asked as he bent down and Ton offered the slobbery blue mess formerly known as Thomas.

"Ton!"

"I see."

"Yesh. Tonas."

"Tonas. Thomas." Jack corrected.

"Yesh. ME Tonash!" Ton laughed and he leaned over and patted his nappy. "Toot, toot Dada!"

Jack laughed as he scooped up the child and then remembered the plush toy as it beat his head with sickly squishy noises.

Walter looked over at his father, "You OK Taddy?"

"Yeah baby" Ianto smiled, "All good here."

Walter nodded and then moved closer, "Can we go to the gardens tomorrow?"

The Gardens was botanical gardens in the village, kept by a nice elderly couple who opened them to the public and with it being Christmas the Christmas themed decorations were pretty. They had all been at least five times in the last week and tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Tonight the lights would come on.

"How about we all go tonight, with it being Christmas Eve tomorrow and then Walt and I can go in the daylight for some photos and leave a nice Christmas gift for them," Ianto suggested.

"Can we make them cupcakes?" Babbit said quickly and Ianto snorted softly.

"Yes. We will make cupcakes and Walt and I will have some time with our cameras getting some shots in the full sun as well as some we take tonight in the dark," Ianto agreed.

Everyone cheered, including the biggest kid of all.

John was partial to Ianto's cupcakes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto's fingers were tingling again and the camera was heavy so he let it drop to his chest as he opened and closed his fist.

Owen had already explained to him that this was called Neuropathy. The nerves damaged by the chemo were now complaining and this was not uncommon.

It had started as pins and needles in his fingertips and toes, like cramping at night and now it was spreading. Now his hands were hurting and he pulled his gloves on to hide their shaking.

Bloody Cancer.

Gone but not forgotten.

Ianto sighed and stretched his back as he watched Walter crouch for a better angle as Babbit held Ton up to a bauble, Ton's smile caught on film.

Ianto watched Jack as he pulled Stephen against him and kissed his hair, still yelling at Walter to get a shot of the star on top.

Ianto had read the literature, knew his constipation and jaw pain was also a side effect to his battle and he accepted them with as much grace as he could. He was relieved that he had not suffered the loss of sensation or balance some did, to have difficulty walking or being clumsy around the babies would have been unacceptable.

Owen has told him that symptoms can start when you begin chemotherapy or after treatment. Symptoms can improve over time, but it may take up to a year or more. A year seemed like so long but Ianto knew he should be grateful for every buzz or spike of pain as it was his body telling him that it had won.

It had fought the good fight and although it was worn, it was not beaten.

Jack noticed his hands rubbing together and walked over, "Cold baby?"

"Pins and needles" Ianto said softly and Ton reached up for his coat.

"Pin Noodles?" he asked innocently.

"Remember when your leg went to sleep and then got all bitey?" Ianto said and Ton cooed with wide eyes.

"We call that pins and needles" Ianto explained and Ton seemed to consider this as Babbit screamed in the distance.

"His tree is still standing" Jack said as they approached the Harkness-Jones tree.

It had been the first year that the lovely coupe had accepted them as part of the village and as such they got their own tree to decorate. Ianto was sure that they hadn't expected Babbit's dedication or Walter and Stephen's ability to take orders from the wee Napoleon.

The tree was a masterpiece, the Lillo and Stitch scene shoved on top the best part, according to Bethy and the kids were all proud of their tree, complete with several small torches that they were now turning on.

Ianto clapped with everyone else as the tree lit up and Babbit looked proud enough to explode as Walter declared it the best one yet!

Stephen had noticed Ianto's gloves and moved over to take one of his hands, rubbing it gently as they watched Babbit and Bethy do some weird victory dance.

Walter took the other one and Ianto soon felt his fingers warming under their loving touch.

God, he was so blessed.

Jack was furtively watching and decided to ask Owen about it, knowing Ianto wouldn't mind. There were no more secrets between them now and Jack sat in on as many consultations as he could.

Ianto was still so tired and Owen had warned that it would take Ianto's body a long time to recover from its beating.

Still, those headaches persisted and it hadn't just been a simple faint the other day in the office while yelling at John.

Jack felt they were missing something and also felt he had a right to feel overly anxious.

This was Ianto.


	11. merry crumbly christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

Christmas Day arrived with the usual fanfare of screaming B's (Babs and Bethy) as well as a wailing Ton who was confused by all the activity without his usual morning cuddles.

Then he saw the gifts and immediately forgave everyone, everywhere …. For anything!

Walter and Stephen found more joy in him that their own gifts, pushing them aside to sit and help him open his, their faces full of love and delight as the baby clapped and crowed over everything, even the bows and gift cards he couldn't read yet.

John had wrapped several things individually for Ton, remembering Babbit's love for opening and ripping at that age and even a sun hat that looked like a shark was eating his head was met with squeals of joy.

John had got him a large chocolate chip cookie, wrapped in cookie monster paper and his high pitched scream at the prospect of a cookie before breakfast as deafening.

His wee Elmo PJs and the cookie being devoured was too much and Water was soon lying in the ripped paper and discarded ribbons getting shots of his beloved baby brother.

Babs got a new book of lizards, one that was especially for Iguana lovers and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at the pictures of full grown Iguanas lunging on top on their hapless owners.

"He's gonna be as big as me!" he said with the most enthusiasm you might ever imagine, shaking with excitement, "My Papa got me a dragon!"

John felt a swell of pride as he watched his little imp dance on the spot with one of Bethy's bead necklaces swinging about.

"Some have harnesses and stuff" Bethy pointed to a picture of one dressed in medieval armour and Babbit rushed to John with his eyes blown out as he could no longer speak and he thrust the book at him tapping the picture and squeaking.

"Oh my god!" John was amazed as well, shifting forward and look at the picture under full light, "WOW! God, who made that for him, I wonder if there is a website"

"John, please." Ianto sighed as he looked up from the marzipan he was calmly mounding into snowmen, "How about we have something that ….cool … for next Christmas. Give old Berty boy something to look forward to?"

Babbit snatched the book so he and Bethy could show their 'child' the pictures and Connor started to giggle as Ianto frowned and accepted another piece of marzipan Ton was offering. Ton shoved the ball into his Taddy's mouth and Ianto made happy noises as he chewed the sickly sweet icing and tried not to pull a face.

"God, he is going to be hell in slippers today" Jack sighed as he watched a snowman go into a cookie crumbed cavern. Then another one was offered to Ianto who groaned and looked to Jack for help.

"One for me?" Jack begged with a sad face and Ton liked at him calmly shaking his head. Nope.

Jack whimpered and pouted as Ton grinned and deliberately offered another to Ianto who had spit the last one out quickly into a napkin.

"It's Christmas Jack, he knows he can get away with murder already, bless his little soul" Bets laughed as Stephen called out to Ton that he had lost Walter.

Ton called out, "Wally?"

He padded over to the camera, sitting by the tree and squatted, peeking under the tree with his little bum poking up, calling out again, "Wally bums?"

The wrapping pile snorted and Ton swung to stare at it, a bow sliding down to rest by a little Thomas Tank Engine slipper.

"Wally?"

The slippers shuffled closer and then Ton leaned forward with his hands on his knees, inspecting the paper.

Walter erupted form the paper with a roar, scooping up the little boy who screamed and then burst into large gawfs of laughter, sounding just like Ianto.

"Buggery Wally!" Ton screamed, slapping at him and then grabbing his face to kiss him.

"I got a Tonny bum" Walter sing-songed as he danced around with Ton in his arms and Ianto sat back watching the display with a baby he had managed to steal during the noise.

Prim had startled to snuffle and was now dead to the world as Ianto rubbed her back in slow circles as he whispered endearments.

Ianto was still not sure of the name, knowing it was one Em loved so he was trying to accept it but she looked so much like an Elizabeth or a Sophia to him.

And as for wee Ifan, he was still shocked at that one.

Bets walked in with Christmas chocolates and Ianto groaned as more sugar was handed around but politely took one and enjoyed the nutty centre.

Just like his family.

A wee bit nutty at the core.


	12. sleepy baby?

Everyone was watching The Grinch as Owen rose to get a drink and Jack followed him, softly whispering to him about the concerns he had.

Owen patted his arm and nodded before walking back though to the other room and Jack couldn't help but feel a brush off.

Ianto was asleep, his head lolling and Jack gently shook him as he tried to get him to straighten up.

"Baby, come on. Your back will be complaining tomorrow" Jack crooned and Ianto's head rolled slowly to rest against his shoulder.

Owen was watching and he frowned as he slid over and patted Ianto's knee.

"He does this" Jack whispered, "Never used to. But these days, look at him. Dead to the world."

Owen leaned in close and gently raised an eyelid, then leaned back and frowned before rising and leaving the room.

He returned with a penlight and leaned over him again as James watched as well, then Owen turned to Jack.

"Let's get him to bed" Owen suggested and Jack nodded as he rose and lifted Ianto into his arms.

James followed silently and as Jack settled the limp man in the bedding, James took the penlight and leaned over his son to check his pupils for himself.

Owen face palmed as he remembered that Ianto's Dad was a doctor of some sort as James straightened with a look of doom Owen knew that he had guessed the same thing he just had.

"Do you have a kit?" James said softly and Jack watched Owen leave for his bag.

"Dad?" Jack said with growing fear, "What is it?"

"Don't panic. OK? Just stay calm and listen to me, OK?" James asked and Jack nodded.

Owen bustled back in and removed a small leather kit, unzipping it and removing a small machine that looked like a transistor radio.

"Dad?" Jack repeated.

"We might be wrong son" James offered as he held a pen thing against Ianto's finger and Jack heard a soft ping.

Then a strip of paper was handed over and Jack saw a drop of blood dripping from the finger …

Jack moved closer as the strip was then slid into a slot on the machine and the men all waited.

"Fuck" Owen sighed. "Ten."

"Really?" James asked with interest.

The fact James did not show fear or upset calmed Jack and he sat on the bed.

"Dad?"

"Sugar levels" James explained, "Ianto's sugar levels are through the roof. He's not asleep, he is in a diabetic coma."

"Diabetic … what?" Jack gaped.

"I should have been looking for it ... the headaches, dizzy spells. God, I am so stupid!" Owen slapped at his head with anger as he rose from the bed.

"The Cancer treatment … it affects other organs. It is a poison, he was never kidding when he called it that." James explained as he watched Owen pace angrily, "This means Ianto's kidneys may have been damaged. His sugar levels are high, not good. This would cause headaches, forgetfulness, mood swings …"

"Fatigue and temperature sensitivity?" Jack sighed.

"Yeah." Owen huffed, "All symptoms he's been complaining about."

"Ianto has Diabetes?"

[   
](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)


	13. Keep Calm and Carry ons

Ianto sat in the bed feeling like a bloody invalid, all over again.

"But I feel fine now!" he argued as Jack tucked him in more and took his robe to where he couldn't reach it.

He couldn't believe Jack had taken his clothes off him and placed him in one of the spare rooms where he had no hope of finding something to wear.

Jack had effectively imprisoned him in his own home.

Ianto was fuming, with Owen for doing the test without his consent, with Jack for overreacting and for himself or not recognizing what were blaringly obvious symptoms.

He could hear raised voices and knew Connor and Bets were both speaking their minds as Jack refused to let them in, growing louder as they got closer and the thump against the door told him that John had waded in.

The door opened and Connor stormed in as John propelled Jack in, shaking him as he tried to control the struggling.

"Cut it out!" John roared, "Look at him! He's not a fucking death's door, he is not in danger. Look at him ya fucking idiot. You can't wrap him in bloody bubble wrap!"

"Well anything would be nice" Ianto muttered sullenly.

"Oh my god, are you naked in there?" Connor asked with shock.

"Yeah. Wanna look? My husband has had his last good one!" Ianto snarled as he flung back the covers and walked defiantly back to his bedroom in his all togethers.

"Taddy Nakes!" Ton yelled in the hallway, pulling at his own clothes to show solidarity and John started to laugh as he watched Jack's face redden with rage.

"Christ Toto, you sure are more than just a handfull" John chortled as he enjoyed watching Jack responding with silent snarls.

Ton had managed to get down to his nappy and was running to Ianto to show him, "Tada, Nakes!"

"Oh wow, you sure are" Ianto crooned, kneeling now he had a robe on and lifting the little boy up for kisses and cuddles.

"Ianto, you need to take it easy" Jack complained.

"Jack, if my sugar levels are high I need to burn it off, not sit and let it build" Ianto answered, "I can go for a walk around the village and sweat it out for godsake. If my kidneys need a bit of help then fluids and light exercise will do me more good than bed rest any day! I've not been jogging in weeks, obviously it was helping mask the problem."

Jack looked to Owen who shrugged, "He's right mate. Diet and good exercise might be all he needs to correct the balance. This is not a bloody death sentence ya know."

"But …but a coma …. " Jack was stuttering and Ianto handed the baby to John as he stepped over to pull Jack into his arms.

"I'm OK" he soothed as he felt Jack shaking, "I'm fine darling. This is not serious; it's just something we will adjust to, like my glasses. Yeah?"

Jack started to cry as he clung to him, burying his face in Ianto's hair as he begged him to be fine, to take things easy and to stay forever.

"I love you too Cariad" Ianto sighed, "More than chocolate."

Jack laughed softly as he leaned back a bit and Ianto kissed his tear covered face.

"I know it's a shock, most bad things are" Ianto laughed softly as he squeezed Jack around the waist, "It's OK. I will monitor my levels, we can take about it, we can check the diets and I will even let you check my pockets for hidden sweets."

Jack started to laugh as he sniffed and wiped at his face.

"Jack, we knew there might be a trade off with the treatment, we accepted the possibility of secondary complications." Ianto soothed, "My kidneys have taken a hit, we will deal with it. I am here. I am still here. Christ, if I have to get my limbs removed to survive I will gladly hold them out because I will not leave you. I will do whatever I can to stay here, OK?"

Jack knew he had overreacted and he nodded as he pulled Ianto in close again.

Still needing him.

Forever.


	14. Sweeter than candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

A week later, New Year's weekend had been the drive home and resettling in the firehouse again.

The house seemed so quiet.

The kids were all at school, even Ton off at the Special Pre-school Eugene had found and Ianto had the entire house to himself.

It felt …. Weird.

Myfanwy was lying on the back lawn as Grub ran in large circles, two cats in the deckchairs getting a bit of sun and the odd cat out, Lady Emma was currently sliding down the stairs from the mezzanine level on her side, letting her butt thump onto each step with a weird glee only cats possess.

John would find a fur covered bed later, little minx knew he hated her.

Ianto snorted.

Jack didn't know he was alone, still being clingy about the whole diabetes thing. He had a whole roster system sorted that he thought Ianto hadn't twigged to, trying to keep him company in case he suddenly decided to die from sugar overload.

It was Idris's turn to babysit and had called to say Gene didn't know and had booked a lunch date.

It had been confirmed, his kidneys were at about 70% and although Jack had taken to it as a new project with all the books, brochures and diet plans being discussed like a major battle debate. Ianto knew the main thing was to portion your life into bite sized portions and exercise.

He had been for his run, feeling better for it and the long shower without an interruption from a child had been lovely as well. He now knew his rash on his arm was a sugar rash, another symptom in plain sight he had been ignoring and he was thoroughly angry with himself.

This was a failure.

He sat and checked his sugar level, writing the 5 in the diary for Jack to check later, adding the snack he had eaten half an hour before.

He looked at his readings for the last few days and was pleased to see that they were within the 5 to 7 range which was the preferred levels.

He never wanted to move out of the safe range, and knowing he was staying safe without any intervention was a comfort. With diet and exercise he might just be OK, no need to medicate.

Owen had been great, pushing the tests through on his kidneys and talking plain English as Jack panicked about every little thing.

There would be more tests and checks now, his kidneys monitored as he went through a gentle Detox and started changing his diet to compensate for this new lifestyle.

Ianto was hopeful that his kidney function would increase as they were relieved of a lot of the strain they had been under.

Thinking about it, Ianto rose to get a bottle of water and then walked out to watch Grub for a while.

Draft dog seemed more spastic every day as his long gangly legs tripped him up more than they obeyed his need to gallop.

Eugene called out and Ianto rose to go inside, taking a moment to watch the cats wraith off into the undergrowth as Ton's screams alerted them to his energy levels.

"Hey Taddy" Ianto smiled.

"Hey Tadda" Ton mimicked with a cheeky grin.

"You beastly beast monster!" Ianto growled as he opened his arms wide and watched his baby run towards him with a huge smile.

"Did you have a nice day darling boy?" he crooned, cuddling his sweetie.

The only sweetie he needs.

Sweeter than candy.


	15. TOOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Toot" Ton yelled as he threw his plush Thomas across the room and then he clapped as it landed right side up.

The phone went and Ton looked at it, then towards the kitchen as he waddled quickly to grab it. "Toot?"

"Is that Thomas being a loud bugger again?" Jack laughed down the phone, "Silly Thomas."

"Dadda" Ton said happily.

"Where's Taddy darling?" Jack asked softly, "Can Daddy see Taddy on the phone?"

"Daddy gone" Ton said sadly, a soft sigh, "Poor Taddy. Squashed and gone."

"Tonny?" Jack's voice was stern now, "Give the phone to Taddy."

"No"

Ton put the phone on the coffee table and reached for Thomas, yelling 'toot' as he repeatedly threw him and then laughed. Jack's voice shouting from the phone. Idris walked through and scooped the child up, eliciting a blood curdling scream as he tipped him upside down and continued outside where Ianto was asleep on the grass with the dogs.

"This one is throwing that toy about again" he told the prone figure and Ianto snorted as he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

Ianto yawned and then grunted as Ton landed on his chest with a growl and proceeded to wriggle onto him.

"Erg" Ianto grunted, his need to pee starting from the pressure.

"Squash!" Ton snarled, his face serious as he wriggled, "I Ton. Squash!"

"Like the Hulk smash?" Gene laughed as he looked over from the garden he was weeding.

"Hulk smash and Ton Squash" Gene said with wonder, "Well, there ya go. A super hero in our family."

"Yeash!" Ton said happily, "I squishy squash my Taddy bugger!"

They were all still laughing as the sound of brakes squealing made Ianto frown as Idris rose with surprise and looked towards the front door.

"Ianto" Jack called out as he closed the front door and shrugged of his coat, moving quickly through the house.

"Cariad?" Ianto said with surprise, "What are you doing home so early?"

Jack kept walking and reached for Ianto's hand, pulling him to his feet and engulfing him in a hug.

"Jack?" Ianto held him, "What's wrong. Did something happen at work?"

"I rang and .." Jack stopped talking, kissing Ianto passionately as the others hooted and clapped.

"Jack" Ianto said dreamily, a goofy smile as he stroked his cheek.

"Ton answered and said you were gone and I panicked" Jack sighed.

"Idris has his phone, Gene has his. You know it's their day to babysit." Ianto giggled, "Did you never think to ring them?"

"Oh god" Jack hugged him tightly again, "I think I'm having a breakdown."

Ianto laughed as he snuggled in and watched Ton 'squash' his uncle Idris. Gene went through to wash his hands and saw the phone sitting on the coffee table, returning it to its recharge cradle. He then got a drink, carrying out water for Ianto who was now in need of the loo.

"Please Jack, I'm busting from all the bloody water" Ianto pushed at him and raced inside.

"He's fine" Idris grunted as Ton lay on him and growled softly to show he was squishing correctly.

"I panicked" Jack sighed, "God, I'm smothering him, I know I am but … god."

"Take the weekend" Gene suggested, "Connor is full time. You can let John take the kids to Bets for the weekend, we'll go too. You two go to a bloody retreat or something. Have some rompey-pompey."

"Rom pom?" a little voice asked.

Idris laughed and wriggled, making the little boy bounce.

Ton squealed and clung to Idris as he enjoyed the ride.

"Oi!" Ianto said as he exited the house, "That was … too suggestive from that point of view."

Everyone laughed and Jack smiled as Ianto went straight to him and let his hand slide to his butt.

"The boys said they would take the kids for the weekend, to the village" Jack said, "So you and I can have a weekend of debauchery."

"Ooooo, will there be sugar free treats?" Ianto said with fake enthusiasm and Idris snorted as Gene laughed openly.


	16. stars to reach for

The campsite was a surprise, the little cabin sweet and Jack trying to make the food look more edible was kind of funny.

A night under the stars with warm blankets and a wonderful glass skylight.

Ianto had laid there as Jack struggled with the cork in the wine bottle, pleased red wine was not off the menu at least.

Walter had packed the lucky bobble hat and they had both giggled as Jack had pulled it on and danced about with the hat and nothing else, posing and winking like he was a runway model.

Then Jack fell into the bedding, his hands pulling at Ianto and his lips saying such dirty things that Ianto didn't want the hat to know about so he pulled it from his head, throwing it at the suitcase as Jack slid down the bed, kissing and whispering, oh god he has such a dirty mouth, hands stroking, squeezing and preparing.

Ianto was crying out, writhing on the bed as Jack licked and nibbled, fingers sliding in and words spilling out.

I love you.

Fuck.

Bastard.

Don't leave me.

Oh it was like being lost at sea and the lifeboat was surging in the water, cresting a wave then the free fall as Ianto cried out, writhing and gasping.

Then Jack was sliding home his own cries ragged as he showed Ianto just how much he needed him in his bed.

Every night.

Forever.

Oh god, Ianto was weeping, not even aware of his tears as Jack whispered his love, his apology for anything, everything.

Ianto held him, both of them shuddering through their release and both of them wiping away each other's' tears with jagged laughter.

The stars twinkled and Ianto looked up, thinking of Walter.

His special star.

"This was such a wonderful idea" Ianto whispered.

"I remembered you wanting stars" Jack smiled, "This is what brought us to the village."

"Our second life." Ianto grinned back, "I am so happy Jack."

"Good" Jack sighed, resting his head on Ianto's chest, "I am too."

Ianto rubbed Jack's back for a while as he left them both drift.

"Cariad?"

Jack hummed softly.

"My sugar levels are good, Owen is pleased and it looks like diet is going to be all I need to control it" Ianto said and Jack felt something brewing as he tried not to tense up.

"I've been good and not complained … well not much."

Jack nodded a she waited for the 'but'.

"So"

Here is comes.

"I would like to go back to school, finish one of my doctorates I abandoned when Gene died…well, sort of .. bastard ran away." Ianto said softly and Jack felt the relief flood through him as he snorted softly.

"Sure" he smiled, kissing Ianto's chest, "You stopped your pottery evenings when Connor and Em moved in, do you miss that too?"

"Oh!" Ianto said with delight, "That's what I want. Like a class, but not that. I'm done with pottery."

Jack laughed at Ianto's delight, "What babe?"

"Glass!" Ianto smiled as he hugged Jack, "Lead light glass? Or the local open university, a class or something."

"I love it!" Jack snorted.


	17. jack is still slow on the uptake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was peeling the spuds as he listened to the radio and as it started to cut out intermittently he swore and turned from the sink, yelling out through the house, "Babs! Stop playing with that remote control car inside!"

The interference stopped and Ianto went back to peeling.

Spuds done, he moved on to carrots, then the interference started again and he growled in the back of his throat as he stormed into the main room, then stopped as he tried to find the car by its whirring noise … that was strangely absent.

He wandered through the house and then looked at the aquarium in passing, froze and did a fair moonwalk back to it.

Oh bugger.

Ianto ran for the back yard where the jeep was whizzing about, bouncing happily along with Bert sitting in it calmly staring straight ahead.

"Noah Owen Harkness-Jones!" Ianto cried and Babbit looked up with surprise, cutting the feed so the vehicle slowly coasted to a stop.

Ianto stormed over and retrieved the lizard, turning to glare at the child before carrying him back inside to his tank.

"He was quite alright Taddy" Babbit argued as he scuttled alongside his Tad's wide strides, "He has been fed so he just sort of sits there. He was getting some air!"

"Getting some …" Ianto gaped at the child and then started to laugh as he looked at what he was wearing.

Babbit stood there in a pair of Bethy's sunflower shorts, his father's spare combat boots, a flat jacket that came to his knees and Heck's sun hat.

God, he looked like an extra from Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. All he needed was a cigarette holder between his teeth.

"Babs, I understand your thought process, honestly I do" Ianto tried to stay calm, "But a passing hawk would swoop down and eat him before you could get to him to save his little green arse!"

Babbit's mouth fell open as he stared at his Tad.

"When he is bigger, he will be more intimidating, maybe he would be safe but for now you must remember that he is a baby. We have to be more careful!" Ianto said softly.

"Hawks eat lizards" Babbit whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes. Not big full grown iguanas but right now he's not much bigger than a geko, a hawk would see food." Ianto reprimanded.

"Oh my god!" Babbit gasped "My poor boy was swimming with sharks and I pushed him in!"

"Well, maybe he's all the stronger for it" Ianto soothed as he watched the lizard scuttle to the heat lamp, "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right?"

Babbit smiled as he pressed against the glass and started to sing a lullaby.

"I love you Babbity" Ianto sighed, kissing the little head and going to check the little Ton, still asleep in his beanbag and oblivious to a family member's mortal peril moments ago.

"I'm sorry" Babbit whispered to the lizard "I was stupid there."

When Jack got home he found Babbit sitting in a chair calmly reading out loud to the lizard that sat on the back of the sofa. The hat had been replaced with Bethy's plastic Tiara from dress-ups.

"Is he safe up there?" Jack asked as he walked past.

"When fully grown he will be the length of it probably" Babbit said grandly, "He'll be too big for my lap so I'm getting him ready now."

Jack ran to Ianto with wide eyes as he demanded to know if Babbit was telling the truth.

"Of course he is" Ianto huffed, "He doesn't lie. I tried to tell you. It's a green iguana. They live for bloody decades and get as large as a small dog."

"Shit" Jack wailed with horror.

Ianto rolled his eyes and checked his pots for tea.


	18. Owen's advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

Owen was going over the test results as Ianto looked at the pen collection on his desk.

Babbit had found a skeleton one that glows in the dark and Owen had placed it in the centre, pleased with the gift. Ianto was touched that a week later it was still pride of place.

"All looks good buddy" Owen smiled, "right across the board."

"Good" Ianto grinned back, "Jack has been on my back like a bloody limpet, he even accused me of eating a piece of cake before Babbit wandered past with it in his hand!"

"You want me to have a word? You know the occasional treat won't hurt, not if you are having an active day with the kids" Owen offered, "I know you have started your morning runs again so check your levels with that, yeah?"

"He'll calm down, it's just so new. I do wish he would stop bringing home more literature to read out to me while I'm trying to enjoy my bath though," Ianto groaned and Owen snorted.

"How's the pins and needles, any worse?"

"No, actually they are less in my toes, still in my hands though" Ianto sighed as he frowned at his hands.

"You do know …"

"Yeah. It could be permanent. I know" Ianto smiled thinly as he decided to change the subject, "I want to go back to school. Finish a paper or something."

"Yeah?" Owen asked and he started riffling about in a stack of paper, then handed one to Ianto.

"What's this?"

"A Psychology course" Owen said, waving it, "You should do it. Two years medical school already, just do this and I think you could get a job as a school councillor or Youth Aid worker in a heartbeat. They would snap you up!"

"Youth worker" Ianto said softly as he looked at the paper.

"Yeah. You know all about child abuse, you relate to them, you connect with them" Owen shrugged, "I know that if I had known you while at school … well. I would have trusted you."

Ianto fingered the paper as he considered Owen's points and knew he was right.

"There might not be any spots left" Ianto finally said and Owen shook his head.

"I know the guy in charge, he owes me. I know he will want you in his class, let me talk to him" Owen stood and walked Ianto to the door, seeing Ianto's face already changing as he started to get used to the idea.

Ianto wandered out into the sunshine, the chill in the air from the melting snow crisp as he breathed it in.

This was important.

He would need to talk to Jack about it, get his OK.

This was more than a night class, this was going to be a major thing for the next year but Ianto knew it would be worth it.

He could help.

Like he has always wished someone had helped him, he could help.

He got home to the usual disorganized chaos and watched Stephen run past with a naked Ton screaming in his arms, Walter being dragged after him by Grub as he clung to his collar screaming at him to stop and Babbit bringing up the rear with …

A golf club?

"Hi Taddy" Babs said in passing, reaching up to touch the salad colander he was wearing as a helmet much like an Englishman would touch his cap. The pink feather a nice finishing touch.

"Hello darling" Ianto smiled, wincing as the golf club made contact with the 'helmet' and Babbit swore softly at the cat that had attacked the handle of the club from under a sofa.

Yep.

He could do this.


	19. ouch

Jack said no.

Ianto could not believe it as he stood with his mouth open, staring at Jack.

Jack was drying his hair and straightened up to frown at him, "What. You come and tell me you want to spend the next year throwing yourself into hard graft, looking at some disgusting shit I never bring home from my work and expect me to go, sure honey. Sounds like fun."

"It's not all going to be on physical abuse" Ianto argued, "This is about helping them. Like I wish I had been helped. Like …"

"Like what!" Jack demanded, throwing the towel into the hamper with obvious anger.

"Never mind" Ianto said, not wanting to bring Owen into this.

"Right!" Jack nodded, "Never mind."

Ianto opened his mouth to retort but heard a noise, turning to find Walter standing in the doorway, half asleep with a look of woe.

"Baby?" Ianto was moving fast, cuddling his child as he moved him to the bed, checking his forehead as he did so, "Feeling yucky hon?"

"My stomach really hurts Taddy" Walter wailed, reverting to a small child with his huge brown eyes filling with tears.

"Did you eat anything different?" Ianto asked, climbing in with him to cuddle, "Can you remember anything you had at school?"

Walter groaned and wriggled in closer as Jack climbed in the other side.

"You two were fighting" Walter muttered into his Taddy's chest and Ianto glanced over at Jack.

"It's nothing Cariad" Ianto said softly, "I was just thinking of going back to school."

"But what about Ton?" Walter asked, "Who will take care of him?"

"Exactly" Jack huffed quietly and Ianto glared at him.

"He goes to preschool with Grandy, remember?" Ianto tried to argue, "I have my days to myself again."

"Well, what if one if us is sick?" Walter said defiantly, "Who will look after me?"

Ianto sighed as he gave in, feeling Jack's triumph radiating across the bed in waves.

Next morning Ianto called Walter in sick and left him sleeping in the bed.

He saw the others off to school with John and placed the flask down for Jack before moving back to the main room and settling with a book.

John retuned and looked at Ianto who was curled up with a blanket over his legs and the book over his face. He walked through to the kitchen where Jack was placing his mug in the sink.

"What's wrong with eye-candy?"

"Nothing, he's fine" Jack said as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he turned to see Ianto standing in the doorway with the blanket in one hand, like Walter used to drag his cuddly.

Ianto stared at him for a few moments, then slowly turned and walked away with the blanket dragging behind him.

"Dude. He's pissed at you!" John said softly, "I've had that look enough times to know when I'm in the shit."

"He's just sulking, he's fine" Jack huffed as he grabbed the flask and stormed off.

John watched him go and looked for Ianto, finding him curled on the bed with Walter who was asleep.

Ianto was glaring at the ceiling and John knew it was best to retreat.

Something was definitely up.

As he wandered to to the back deck to watch the dogs he pulled out his phone. Ianto had a doctor's appointment yesterday.

Did Owen know what the problem was?


	20. incoming storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://)

Babbit was sitting at the table picking the sesame seeds off his bun.

Ianto glanced at him and then back to the cup of herbal tea he was stirring. A small pile on a bright pink plate that had been Bethy's sat beside him and the matching cup in the shape of a flower waited patiently for Babs to resume drinking from it.

Eugene was reading the paper as James watched each seed get carefully placed onto the plate's pile.

"Darling? What are you doing?" James finally asked and Eugene shared a look with Ianto.

"Keeping the seeds" Babbit said casually.

"Why?"

Babbit looked at his grandfather and rolled his eyes as he leaned closer to him, "To grow a bun bush ya numpty!"

He then went back to picking the seeds off the bun as Eugene giggled softly, then sobered as Ianto showed no mirth at all.

Jack slammed into the house, calling out as he stormed into the kitchen and slammed down the flask.

"Was this decaf?" he demanded of his husband and Ianto's face looked scandalized enough to tell him that he had guessed wrong.

I have had a shit day" Jack slumped into a chair and glared at Ianto.

"Was it something I did?" Ianto asked bristling as he rose and snatched the flask up to wash.

"No" Jack harrumphed, "I never said it was, did I?"

Ianto carefully placed the flask down and strode from the room, picking Ton up from his beanie and going to the bathroom to get his bath done.

"What's for tea?" Jack yelled, "When is tea?"

"Teddy has chicken pieces in the slow cooker if you use your nose" Eugene said, his annoyance at Jack's tone evident and Jack blinked at him.

"Oh" Jack said in a small voice.

"Just because you had a shit day, don't come home and take it out on him, he's had his fair share of shit days and as I recall, he always tried to stay positive!" James added, going to help his boy.

Jack sighed and rose to follow, knowing he was being childish.

"Sorry babe" Jack said as he watched Ianto blowing bubbles for the baby, "I didn't mean to be a shit. I know it's not your fault. I'm just tired honey."

"Sure" Ianto said softly, dipping the wand again as Ton squealed.

"Ianto … how about we try for a quiet weekend at the village, let the babies stay with Connor and Em and let Bets enjoy the kids. I could really use a good sleep." Jack begged and Ianto nodded.

"Of course Jack, whatever you want."

Ianto moved to one side as Babbit entered and squealed, then began pulling his clothes off as he told Ton he was a stinker for getting first bath and Ton laughed happily.

Jack cleared his throat, "I'll take the Ton monster."

"No, it's OK" Ianto said with a cheerful smile, "I have him."

Jack wandered back to the main room where Walter was bundled under blankets and Eugene was offering him segments of orange.

"Thank you, Grandy" Walter said with a raspy voice and Jack frowned.

"Has Uncle Owen been to have a look at you?" he asked, crouching to kiss his forehead.

"He's been for blood tests, Owen had checked him over and it's the flu" Eugene huffed, "Apparently half his class is out with it."

"Thank god we had out flu shots at work then" Jack sighed and Eugene's eyes slid to his son who was approaching with a towel full of monster. "We're all covered."

He didn't correct Jack.


	21. Shush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)  
> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack got home and found the house full of chaos. "Ianto?"

"Here" Ianto said softly, "On the sofa."

Jack stepped down and looked at the bundle of blankets, then saw a hand waving.

"Oi!" Babbit roared from a chair, waving his plastic cutlass, "Get back in the bloody net ya swervy dog!"

Babbit was wearing Bethy's pirate's wench costume and had Heck's hat on as well, the plastic cutlass taped where it had broken the other day.

Ianto's hand disappeared and Stephen looked at Jack with wide eyes, sitting cross legged on the coffee table, "Hey Dad. Careful of the sharks."

"Yeah, sure honey" Jack said and then pointed at the bundle. "Is Walt in there too?"

"Yep" Babbit answered, "he has the swevry."

"Swevry?"

"He means Scurvy." Ianto's voice was muffled in the blankets.

"Wait!" Jack turned to face the bundle, "Are you sick too?"

"Taddy has been coughing his lungs all over the place!" Babbit pointed the cutlass again as he bounced happily, "Swervy dog!"

"Are you OK? Jack asked, moving closer, "Do you need anything?"

"The boys are looking after us" Ianto sighed softly, "Owen is on his way over and John has gone to pick up takeaways."

"FISH AND CHIPS!" Babbit screamed, crouching for better lung capacity as he did some mad ninja swipes with the sword and lost his grip. Everyone watched the sword fly across the sofa, over Ianto's head. Hecks' hat slid off and Babs caught it awkwardly.

"Bugger!" Babbit huffed with his hand on his hips.

John entered and called out that Owen and Tosh were pulling in behind him and he had got extra fish and chips as he stepped into the main room.

"PAPA!" Babbit screamed gleefully, "There be sharks."

"Oh god" John gasped, doing exaggerated stepping and looking around for possible attack as Babbit laughed.

Then Jack saw Ton waddle around the sofa with his shark hat on, making growling noises and John screamed as he leapt into Jack's lap screaming ,"SHARK!"

Owen and Tosh came through the door left open calling out and Babbit repeated the shark warning as a disgusted tabby shark slunk past not looking the least bit as lucky as his name and Janet followed in a hideous mermaid costume.

"Lady Emma bailed out with the dogs, they are officially disalowed!" Babbit declared, "Ton makes up for it though."

Owen looked at the little shark headed boy with love and kept walking until he stood at the end of the sofa.

"Shark Attack eminence." Babbit said in a low drone.

"Shark …what?"

"He said Shark Attack imminent" Ianto repeated with a sniff.

"Have you done your bloods today?" Owen demanded as Tosh went to get plates and sauces for the food.

"Yeah" Ianto said, then coughed, "A bit high."

"OK" Owen nodded, "We'll eat and then I'll do it again, yeah?"

"OK" Ianto smiled weakly, his blood shot eyes rolling to Owens feet. "Owen, don't move your foot."

"Why?" Owen asked, looking down.

The shark was wriggling towards him, intent on getting his shoelace and Owen screamed with waving arms as he backed away with horror, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"FUCK" Ton screamed as his hat slipped and he ran to Jack and John to lean into their faces, "FACK YA BUGGAS!"

"Oh god" Ianto moaned as Walter calmly pulled the blanket back over their heads and Owen screamed shrilly as the shark reacquired its target.

Bert in his shark costume was a sight to behold and he moved faster that imagined.

"Aw, he's so cute" Babbit gushed, "Good disguise Papa."

Owen glared at Jack as a snort escaped and snarled deep in his throat as John started to laugh.

Well, it was a Pirate Day.

Everyone was allowed a costume.

[   
](https://postimage.org) [](https://.%0A.%0Athanks%20Ladyjones83%20for%20telling%20the%20wrong%20chap%20had%20posted%20xx)


	22. fracturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

Since it was only Walt and Ianto sick, Jack decided to take Stephen and Babbit with him to the village, leaving Ianto with Walter and Ton.

Since Babbit had been immunized by his caring uncle Owen, he was safe around the babies and Stephen had been immunized as well. Walter had missed the immunizations due to a school trip and Ianto had been still having treatments, which had been the whole purpose of the shots for the rest of the family.

The fact Walter had been missed was down to Jack forgetting the follow up, but so did Owen A fact he had pointed out when Ianto had complained about the family fracture for the weekend.

"But why can you not take Ton as well?" Ianto demanded, trying not to cough as he reached for his drink.

"Babs and Stephen want to do some camping, you know Ton will ruin it like the bugger he is. I can't let them sleep out in the tent on their own and who will sleep with Ton inside?"

"John?" Ianto huffed.

"Can't do this weekend, he had a surveillance job for the next five days in London!" Jack said, "For godsake, it's only Walt and Ton. You keep telling me you're better now."

"Fine" Ianto huffed, then gave in and a volley of coughs filled the house.

"Jesus, are you OK?" Jack reached for him.

"Fine" he rasped, "Go. Don't forget Stephen's air mattress, his hip won't be any good on the ground."

"OK" Jack smiled, "Can't kiss you goodbye, you have the swervy."

Ianto sighed as he shrugged, "Thought you were immunized."

Jack swore as he realized Ianto did not like the joke and he leaned in for a kiss but Ianto was already shuffling back to the sofa where Walter was asleep.

"Your Tad can help, he'll love fusing on you" Jack smiled as Stephen dragged his case out the door.

"You will get better!" Babbit demanded as he cuddled Bert to his chest.

"Bert is not to camp outside mister!" Ianto warned, "He'll get too cold."

"Yes Taddy" Babbit agreed, "Heck will look after him inside."

Ianto listened to the excited shouting and laughing as they got ready and left, Walter listlessly staring at the ceiling.

Ianto had told Jack both his parents were away for the weekend at a symposium. He also knew Tosh and Owen were working.

His head was splitting and now he had a little boy looking for his 'Fen' and his 'Babble' with increasing anger as it was dawning on him that they had been left behind.

Ton plonked in his butt and started to cry, large tears rolling down his cheeks and Ianto went to lift him up, losing his grip and letting him fall back to the ground.

Although it had been only a soft thump it was enough to anger the little boy more and now he was really screaming.

Ianto sat next to him and started to cry softly as well, his hands letting him down.

Walter rolled on the sofa as he drifted off to sleep, unaware of his father's despair as he opened and closed his fists, then slammed one into the floor.

Ianto let himself wallow for a few minutes and then he rose, looking for the box on the mantle. He then gave the box to Ton who sniffled and opened it to see what it was.

His binky.

Tom hummed happily as his old friend he hadn't seen in a while was put to work and Ianto covered his sleeping son. Then he looked out the window and swore as he watched the dogs loping past with something.

Grub had managed to get a duvet cover off the line and was climbing into it as Myfanwy tried to tear it off him.

It was going to be a long weekend.


	23. That's life sometimes

Jack rang to see how Walter was feeling and then he asked to speak to Ianto.

Walter took some time to take the phone to him, making Jack annoyed and when he finally heard Ianto's voice he demanded to know what he was doing.

"Vomiting Sir" came a snarled response, "Would you like to hear?"

"Are you OK?" Jack asked softly.

"Fine sir" came the terse response.

"How is the Ton?"

"Fine. He's asleep" Ianto sighed, "Jack, I have a mess to clean up. Do you want something?"

Jack cleared his throat, "The air mattress won't go up."

A sigh down the phone told him Ianto really didn't care.

"Jack! We have spare mattresses in the storage shed. Use a couple of them then."

Jack slapped his forehead, "God, I had forgotten about that. From the old bunk beds, right?"

"Yeah." Came a flat reply.

"Are you angry with me?" Jack asked, "Do you want me to pack up and come back?"

"No. The kids would never forgive me for making them give up now" Ianto replied, "Just have a good time and check Babs hasn't snuck the bloody lizard out."

"OK, I love you." Jack said as he said goodbye.

Ianto looked at the baby asleep on the sofa with Walter and he fetched another blanket to cover them and stroked their heads lovingly.

Then he settled in a chair and closed his eyes, telling himself it was just for a few minutes.

He woke to a dog frantically licking his hand and glanced at the sofa, groaning as he saw Walter still dead to the word and the Ton was gone.

He wearily rose, moaning as his back complained and shuffled towards the kitchen. He already dreaded whatever was about to be found and he peeked around the doorframe and watched as Ton calmly picked another slice of bread from the bread bag he had pulled off the counter and pulled the centre out, chewing on it as he slid another crust up his arm like a bangle.

Ianto slid down the cabinets to sit with his baby and Ton regarded him as he chewed on his bread ball. Then he calmly retrieved another slice from the bag, pulled at the white centre and offered the crust to Ianto.

Ianto gasped and held out his arm, giggling as he received his own piece of fine jewellery.

Ianto held his arm up and jiggled the bread as Ton laughed and did the same.

"Wonderful" Ianto said softly, "You are so clever. Who would have thought of such a thing?"

Ton chewed thoughtfully and then shrugged, pulling another slice out and then turning it into art, offering it again.

Soon Ianto was giggling as he held his arm out for a fourth, a fifth.

The Ton solemnly handed him a whole slice, as if he was passing on the mantle and Ianto made the appropriate noises as he pulled out the white flesh and then snarled as he ate it.

Ton nodded thoughtfully.

Apparently he had done it right and was accepted.

Ton chose another slice and Ianto wondered what the boy would make of a whole loaf.

What a clever sausage.

Ianto could easily sacrifice the loaf.

.

.

.

.

Sorry to those of you who are angry with me about Jack's behaviour. I do not hate Jack, I love him to bits but he is a simple man. A man who forgets sometimes and that's how he is written in this verse. He will always make mistakes, the difference is that Ianto now defends himself and Jack realizes his mistakes more.

A relationship is not perfect and I will not write one that is, only with a little angst can we see the good times meaning so much.

I know I may have lost some readers, but I will not make Jack into who he is not.

He is Ianto's imperfect hero.

This verse is going to shake things up this time, any of you who are going to be offended … I will not apologize for Babbit.

I love the Babs most of all!


	24. Messy

John called out as he entered, flicking his keys into the bowl and then scooping them up to hang on the hook next to Ianto's. Gotta remember to do that.

A dog was standing out on the deck slowly wagging its tail as another danced past, obviously having a good day.

Ton was standing in the middle of the room, bread crust bracelets on his wrists and ankles, shouting "Pew" as he kicked and sent some flying and then laughing as he ran over to put them back on.

Walter was on the sofa with two bracelets on one arm that was uncovered, watching a movie.

Ton started to babble as he offered a bracelet to John.

"Just accept it" Walter sighed, "He is determined to have the entire tribe appropriately bejeweled. The dogs are still not forgiven for eating theirs."

John laughed softly as he squatted and accepted the bracelet and kissed the little cheeky face.

"I have never been given one before" he told the cherub, "I am so happy."

Ton considered, nodded and waddled off to wave at the dogs.

"Cats on the bed?" John asked and Walter pointed up at John's room.

"Tonny wanted them to have collars so they decided to hide." Walter informed him with an eye roll.

"Where's Taddy?" John asked, reminded of Ianto by the eyes.

"Kitchen" Walter yawned and John wandered in to find Ianto slumped over the table.

"Hey scrumpy" he said softly as he rubbed those tight shoulders, "Ton has gifted you a lot, does this make you a senior member of the tribe?"

Ianto groaned and sat up, scrubbing at his face and looking at John with confusion.

"Hey" John sat, "I wasn't needed after all, so I came home. Was gonna head to the village but thought I would check if you were OK."

"What time is it?" Ianto asked, looking around the kitchen.

"About five. You want something to eat?" John reached out and touched Ianto's forehead, feeling the heat, "What if I go to that place that makes the soup you like. Think you can go for some soup?"

"Um." Ianto seemed unable to focus and John pulled the chair closer, enveloping him in a hug.

John rose and pulled out his phone putting a call into the restaurant for some food, then settled Ianto in a chair by Walter. He scooped up their crazy tribe member and went to get some food. On the way he opened the Bluetooth and called Owen, finding he was not working and he didn't have his private number.

He knew the Grandys were out of town and he looked over at Ton as he tried to think of what to do. He tried Jack and got an answer phone.

Damn, they went for the walk he had been talking about.

Looks like it was up to him.

John looked at the Ton who was shaking an arm as his bangles jumped about and knew he could do this.

These were his babies too, right?

He got home and found Walter was hungry, happily chewing on a bread roll dipped in soup while Ianto seemed ... well, belligerent.

He was frowning and muttering as he refused to eat and John was on the verge of getting angry when he remembered the diabetes.

Shit.

He got the blood monitor and did a prick test as Ianto glared and then showed Ianto the '4' reading.

Ianto grunted and blinked, then raised a shaky hand to rub his eyes.

"You need to eat" John insisted forcing Ianto to have spoonful after spoonful of tomato soup until his eyelids started to flutter.

As Ianto snoozed in the chair, John googled Diabetes and comforted himself that he had done the right thing.

Ianto looked better, his colour was better.

John wondered when he had last eaten properly.


	25. returning to a face palm

Jack called out as he carried a sleeping Babbit inside and Stephen pulled the bags in behind him.

Ton came running, calling out with glee with his little arms raised, then pulling at Jack's trouser leg until Babbit was on the sofa and Jack's arms were free.

"Steady on little man" Jack crooned, "It was only two nights away!"

"Two nights and the better part of three days" John said as he exited the kitchen, a bowl in his hands. "Here, you go feed your husband."

Jack looked at John blankly as John knelt to kiss his child's forehead and the Jack walked thought to the bedroom and entered an obvious sick zone.

Walter was asleep, snoring on his side of the bed and Ianto was sitting up, working in his laptop with his glasses perched in his nose. He looked up with a soft smile that faded to a frown when he saw Jack.

"You're back then" he said and Jack snorted.

"Obviously." Jack leered, "John said to give you this."

"God!" Ianto sighed, reaching for the bowl and peering at the soup.

"Chicken! Eat!" came a call from the main room and Ianto poked his tongue at the wall in the direction of the voice and then lifted the spoon and took a mouthful.

"Little fella still sick?" Jack sat and reached out to feel Walter's forehead.

"No, he's been keeping me company" Ianto huffed, "Been worried since John was stupid enough to tell him what a diabetic coma was."

Jack felt the blood draining onto his shoes and looked up. Taking in the blood shot eyes and pallid skin of his husband.

"Did you have fun?" Ianto asked, "Because John has done his best to have fun with us. Ton was so happy he stayed to nurse me and Walt instead of going on to the village like he had intended."

"You were sick" John said as he entered and pointed at the bowl, gaining an eye roll as Ianto picked up the spoon again.

"Thank you John" Ianto smiled softly, "You have been a wonder. I am sorry about early this morning as well."

"It's OK. Scared the fuck out of me but it's OK" John laughed softly, "Never knew you sleepwalk."

"Sometimes" Ianto sighed, "When I'm upset or out of sorts."

"Yeah …well. Nice view anyway" John grinned, turning to look at Jack as it sank in that Ianto slept naked when running a temperature.

Ianto blushed and cleared his throat, offering the empty bowl back and John bent over to kiss his cheek as he took the bowl.

"I would have come back if you had said" Jack accused, his annoyance evident as he folded his arms.

"I did ring, it went to answer phone." Ianto retorted, then huffed. "The boys would have never forgiven me, they no doubt loved the whole thing."

"They did love it" Jack agreed, "Connor slept out with us as well."

"Did Bethy not?"

"No. She worried about snakes" Jack deadpanned and Ianto laughed, then collapsed into a coughing heap.

John flew in and started patting his back, reaching for a menthol spray and spraying a handkerchief then offering it for Ianto to place by his face.

"Still hasn't broken. I reckon a hot steamy bath and then another back massage might break more up" John said almost to himself, "You keep that there and I'll run the bath. Then I'll get the cough syrup."

"Don't forget bubbles, Babs will hear the water running for sure" Ianto rasped.

"How are your sugar levels?" Jack asked, reaching for the diary and finding John's handwriting.

"He has taken good care of me" Ianto said, snatching back the book, "He has been following the dietary plan and I am fine there!"

Jack rose to help with the bath as a squeal told him Ton had smelt the bubbles as well.

He shouldn't have gone.

Damn it.


	26. rose tinted glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was settled in the bath with Babs and Ton so Jack stripped the bed and put fresh linen on, knowing this was something Ianto liked and then he laid out fresh PJ bottoms and got the chest rub ready.

John brushed past and Jack barely had time to register that John was about to see Ianto naked before Babbit streaked past with bubbles flying as he screamed at the top of his lungs that his 'bubble dress' was still 'working it'.

John exited with Ton wrapped in a towel, still screaming back at Babbit that the bubble dress would not save his butt and a high pitched laugh told everyone that the imp really didn't care.

Ianto shuffled out with a yawn and his face lit up when he saw Jack waiting.

Ianto dropped his towel and pulled in the PJ bottoms, then lay in the cool linen, moaning as he smelt the fresh lavender in the soap powder.

Not quite one of Rhia's pillows but enough to soothe.

Jack took the vapor rub and slathered Ianto's back, massaging him as Ianto went boneless with pleasure.

"I was thinking over the weekend" Jack said softly, "I was a dick about the class. Of course you can keep up with it as well as the kids. You're not the wife, I need to stop dumping everything on you. We'll manage, we always do. John is here now and will love a wee bit of responsibility. Yeah?"

Ianto's soft sigh told him that he has pleased him and that was enough for now.

Ianto was half asleep when Jack gently rolled him and massaged his chest then shoulders, making sure that Ianto had plenty of menthol to breathe in. He then did his feet.

Ianto started to snore and Jack gently rolled him onto his side and covered him, then went out to see if they had managed to get Babbit into PJs.

Babbit was in nightclothes … sure.

Bethany's bright pink nightdress was being twirled as Babbit danced up and down the room and John was calmly folding his fireman PJs to put away.

"Really?" Jack asked

"He was beyond insistent" John shrugged, "Kid wants to wear it. So what. He's happy."

"John …"

"Come on Jack. Look at him" John pointed and Jack turned to see Babbit's gleeful smile.

"But this is getting more pronounced" Jack hissed, "He wore her shoes the other day."

"So what" John shrugged,

"Ruby red Dorothy slippers?" Jack asked.

"Jack, does it matter?" John frowned, "He's happy. Babs is a unique little soul and I know this is probably just a phase, but what if it isn't?"

Jack canted his head.

"Jack, what is he is a cross-dresser or transgender" John asked softly, "I had an uncle that was so super gay I called him auntie. He cross dressed, loved being girly and it never had a name back then."

"So it's in your family" Jack turned to look at Babs who was now sitting on the sofa smoothing the nightgown into folds, humming happily.

"Ianto has already told me to let him wear what he wants, he is old enough to know his own mind" John smiled as Babbit cuddled Ton and kissed his little cheek, "Look at him. He's happy. Does it matter?"

Jack walked over and sat by Babbit, reaching out to push some hair away from his face, the curls now long enough to brush little shoulders.

"Daddy?" a little face with big gorgeous eyes locked on him, "Are you angry with me for wearing my nightie?"

"No darling" Jack crooned, cuddling the little boy close, "It's a pretty colour and I know you like pink."

"I'll take it off if you want, honest" Babbit's little hand closed over Jacks' as he promised and Jack felt terrible for making the child question, even for a second, if he was allowed to be himself.

"No, it's so pretty on you. You look pretty" Jack smiled, "Maybe you should go show Taddy, he's asleep and you know how snuggly he is."

Babbit's face lit up at the invite to sleep in the big bed and leapt off the sofa making a little squealing noise, and looking at his feet as he watched the hem flounce then ran into the bedroom.

Babbit slid into the bed and his Taddy hummed as he pulled him in like a big teddy bear, hot kips brushing his forehead as they both settled.

Daddy said he looked pretty.

Babbit was so happy he might burst.

Daddy saw him.


	27. sofa cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

He just wanted to taste the curve of his neck below his jaw.

He moved in next to him, inhaling his spicy scent, licking his skin as he went.

Ianto stirred and mumbled his name in his sleep but didn't awaken.

He liked the roll of his name from that Welsh tongue.

 _Mmm_.

Stroking his back in a light massage, he lifted the blankets away from his neck to continue his tasty adventure.

Hunger raged between them and when he didn't answer right away, Jack squeezed Ianto's manhood. His body jolted, arching into his hand, striving to find the hard pressure that would satisfy his ache.

He needed to quit toying with him and get on with it already.

Ianto stirred and hummed softly as he let his legs fall open in welcome and Jack licked his lips as …

"Dadda?"

Jack looked down the bed at the foot where Ton stood, his binky in his hand as he stared at his naked parents.

Jack smiled sweetly as he gently re-covered his husband and slid to the edge of the bed, pulling on his robe before scooping up the little boy who had plugged Mr Bink-bink back in.

"Can't sleep little man?" Jack crooned, watching little stormy eyes consider the question.

He saw so much of his brother in those eyes, Gray's intensity.

Jack settled on the sofa, pulling the blanket from the back over them both as he reached for the remote.

"Gentleman's choice" he whispered, making sure the volume was turned down before handing over the remote to eager little hands.

With the kiddy control firmly locked, Ton happily surfed the channels still open, finally choosing a wildlife documentary on Merecats.

"Look! Meow!" he said to Jack who snorted.

"Listen" Jack instructed, "Hear that? They go…"

He started to squeak and tickle as Ton snorted around his binky and then sighed as he snuggled in.

"Taddy is tired" he said as he watched the child's eyes roam to the bedroom doorway. "He'll play later, OK?"

Ton nodded and went back to the TV.

Walter wandered out an hour later, his hair mussed and adorable as he yawned and picked up the blanket to slide under. Tom shuffled to make room and accepted a kiss.

"Can't sleep Tonny?" Walter asked softly, "All that mad running not tire you out?"

Ton shook his head and shrugged to show his confusion in the matter as well and Jack shared a smile over his head with Walter.

"Elephants!" Walter said eagerly, pointing to the new doco.

"Fants. Good Walter" Ton praised his brother who giggled softly as the little boy parroted their Taddy.

"Yep. Gotta have our 'Fants" Jack agreed solemnly and they giggled some more. "Trunks swinging about."

"Babs is snoring, can you hear?" Walter finally said.

"Yeah, did the most mad running I guess" Jack nodded.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Is Tad OK? His hands seem to …well … I know Uncle Owen said he might not get all the feeling back and stuff but … he didn't mean to drop Ton the other day and it was just a slip." Walter said with a frown, "Taddy is getting better. Right?"

Jack stared at Walter as it made sense.

Ianto's opening and closing of his hands.

Complaining of the cold in his fingers. He did say they were hurting.

Damn it.

Why can't they communicate more.

Jack decided to have a cuddle and a chat tomorrow.

He was 'blinkering' again.


	28. Tooting for Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/im699nzzj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Babbit and Walter had been keeping Ton amused by putting up Heck's train set. Jack's birthday had been that weekend and there was enough leftover food to keep them happy as Ianto did his own thing.

Stephen was watching and occasionally suggesting things to help overcome unlevel ground and door jams. Soon the train set was out in all its glory.

John had been out and returned with Tosh and Owen in tow, glowing from their weekend away.

Owen found Ianto sitting up in bed reading and his smile was warm as Owen checked his sugar levels and declared them safe.

Ianto came on to the sofa and the kids descended like jackals, arguing about who got to sit on his lap and, as per usual, Ton won with snarls and dog barks as he shoved them away while they laughed.

This game had been going for a little while as the older children pretended to want the lap and the baby was always triumphant. Babbit placed a hand on Ianto's knee and Ton lunged, gnashing his little teeth and Babbit screamed with glee as he pretended to be afraid of the wild animal defending its throne.

Walter wriggled as he played with the control tablet and the large screen turned from the movie to a live feed.

"What's this then?" Owen asked as he settled back next to Ianto.

"Me train is wired" Babbit said gleefully, nodding to Walter who hit the switch and started the train.

They watched the carpet colours change as the train exited the bedroom and whizzed along the wet room, then to the decking.

"Christ, is that outside?" Jack asked with wonder.

"We worked all day" Walter said as he watched the screen and the train dove down like a roller coaster ride as it headed down the steps to run through the garden. Past a sleeping cat and up again to run over the frog pond and then along the manicured lawn, back to the house and past a sleeping dog on the deck that never moved a muscle as the train powered past.

"Hit it!" Babbit said with narrowed eyes and Walter hit a button, making a little horn go on the train and a cat stuck its head up from behind the dog's head and glared before disappearing again.

Everyone was laughing as it took a sharp turn and shot along the kitchen edging, then under the table where a couple of bread bracelets showed how sick Ianto had been to not have scooped them up.

"What are they?" Jack asked and Ton pointed with glee.

"Tell ya later" John snorted and then they watched the scene change as the train ran out of the kitchen and towards them, their own faces visible and they all looked down at the little train and the camera mounted on it.

Not to mention the iguana sitting calmly on top of the entire contraption.

"Well done old man!" Babbit crowed as he gently plucked the lizard off the train, "Did you like your ride baby? Did Mama do a nice thing for a little monster?"

Babbit then placed the lizard back, crouching and kissing the lizard, then standing up and clapping his hands.

Walter hit the switch and the train left the station.

"Toot!" Ton yelled, waving his arms as the screen once more showed the scenery, this time a cat openly sitting on the track and leaping onto the air when the horn went, making everyone laugh and then a dog's arse.

"Don't you fart on my boy ya mineral!" Babbit yelled and everyone giggled as the mongrel moniker took a new twist.

Then the train was back and the lizard calmly stared at them.

"Are you still OK?" Babbit crooned, placing a hand on his baby, "Not too cold?"

"Is he still OK Babs?" Walter asked and Babbit smiled up at his brother.

"Yeah, one more turn" he turned back to the lizard, "Then you need a rest because you have been going all day! You'll never sleep tonight!"

Ianto gaped as he heard himself and Jack snorted loudly, before pulling Ianto close for a kiss.

Ton had slid down and toddled off, returning with the stale bread crusts and showed Jack how they fly from your ankle with a quick flick of your leg.

Jack laughed as Ianto settled in his arms.

Just another day in the life, eh?


	29. hair horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/62h59bshb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was waiting for the kids, leaning against the SUV as he looked at the rain clouds closing in.

Damn, it was going to bucket down before they got home. Those bloody dogs had better not…

Babbit was running towards him with tears streaming down his face and an ugly wail, his arms out for comfort and Ianto dropping to his knees and scooped his baby up with horror, reaching up to feel his hair.

"Oh Taddy" Babbit screamed, beside himself with grief as Ianto examined his hair.

"What happened" Ianto asked, on the verge of tears as all those loved curls were gone, hunks cut off.

"Dominic did it" Babbit cried brokenly, "Garen and Jacob held me while he did it, they said I was being a girl and should stop."

Ianto rose with him in his arms and strode towards the school, then stopped as he knew he was about to make both himself and his child immensely embarrassed with a scene.

Babbit didn't need that right now, Babbit needed reassurance and love.

Walter had walked out and stood with his mouth open, staring at the wailing child and Stephen had already turned, going back in.

The raised voices had Ianto turning to place the child in the car where Ton pointed at his head and burst into tears as well, his lovely curls not there for his fingers.

The headmaster was coming out with an enraged Stephen still in full Harkness rant, demanding justice, and the Heddlu be called if he was not allowed to thump the little bastards.

All he needed was a swishy coat.

"Language" Ianto said automatically and then glared at the headmaster as he stepped aside and the poor child could be seen sobbing.

"Ah" the man said softly, "Shit."

"I am taking my child home and he will not be back in your school until this is sorted, I also want the board of trustees and the school board's reactions to this and an assurance that transgender children are given the respect of any other child, I am also going to contact my local LGBT Rights Office for their opinion on this matter" Ianto knew he was ramping up and shakily took a step back to calm himself.

Blood pressure.

Calm down.

Ianto ordered the kids in the car and headed to the only place he could think of right now that would help.

The Torchwood Office was open and John was laughing as he leaned against Tosh's desk and Jack was regaling them with a story when the Spaceship screamed into a park outside and Babbit flew from the passenger door.

"What the fuck happened to your hair!" Jack roared as he opened his arms for his child.

"I don't care if I get in trouble, I'm gonna beat the shit out of them!" Walter was arguing with his Taddy as they followed Babbit it.

"Bullies!" Ianto spat angrily reaching for Jack as he shook with rage.

"Easy baby" Jack soothed, holding Ianto and kissing him as he saw angry tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Easy? Look what they did to my baby!" Ianto roared, "Fucking arseholes!"

Babbit was flopping in John's arms as John ran his fingers through the shorter hair and he glanced at Ianto, "What are we going to do? Where are his curls?"

"I think Tosh has started to get information, I want photos and video of this … this … assault and then I am taking him to get a haircut that is flattering!" Ianto declared, "My baby is beautiful, and always will be. I will make fucking sure of that!"

"Language Taddy" Walter said softly as he stroked Babbit's head.

"Oh god, I think I just outed our child as Transgender" Ianto gasped with horror.

"Good" John sat so Babbit could crawl into his lap, "Good. I'm proud of you. Oh god, his curls."

"What is Transgender?" Babbit whispered.

"That means you are a boy but also a girl, that you have different bits to what you feel inside," Ianto struggled to make it simple enough for the child to understand, "It means that you are my special little boy and also, inside, you are my beautiful daughter as well."

"Where's Stephen?" Jack asked, looking around and he saw that Stephen was standing by the SUV pulling faces at Ton though the window.

"My hair is all gone" Babbit wailed.

"No, no it's not. It's shortened but still long enough to fix." Ianto promised, "I know just who. He is an artist when it comes to hair and he will make you look pretty again baby."

"Taddy?" Babbit asked with big eyes.

"Yes my baby?"

"You do know I'm a girl, right. In here?" Babbit tapped his chest, "I'm a girly Babbit?"

"Honey I think I always knew you were special" Ianto assured him.

Babbit's sigh of relief broke Ianto's heart.

How long had he been hiding?


	30. Afonso/Floss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/xwewci5tb/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

The phone call to Gene in the SUV had been short and nasty, the screaming rage cutting out as Idris went into meltdown over the speaker phone and Ianto pulled into the parking lot, turning to face his child.

"Alfonso is an old friend" Ianto explained, "You remember Uncle Alf, right? He is a special person too. He is so lovely and will want to help, OK?"

Babbit nodded sadly as John sat with him, still raging silently.

They entered the beauty salon and Alfonso was shrieking and waving red painted talons as he rushed to Ianto for kisses, then looked down at Babbit.

"Uncle Alf?" Babbit asked with wonder as the pretty lady knelt to look at his hair.

"Oh my baby, what happened?" she cooed, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Bullies cut my hair coz I have a girl inside my heart" Babbit whimpered and several gasps alerted Ianto to the clientele listening.

"Oh! Hell! No!" the large black woman said, her hand waggling as she dug into her bosoms and pulling out a cell phone, "Hell fucking no!"

John stepped outside to take a phone call and his animated hand gestures told Ianto whoever it was, they were being spoken to rather rudely.

"Come here my wee blossom" Alfonso patted a bright pink chair and Babbit gasped as he saw the blingy rhinestones around it.

"Oh! So pretty!" he breathed as he rubbed his fingers over the stones.

"Oh honey, you're a girl after my own heart" Alfonso gushed, "Call me Aunty Floss."

Babbit lit up as a pink cape was flapped and then Walter spoke up, "I want my curls cut too."

"Walt?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Babs has no curls, I don't want mine!" Walter said defiantly, "Why should I have curls when he can't!"

Walter climbed into a chair and folded his arms.

"But .. I love you hair" Ianto said sadly, seeing that Walter had made his mind up and both children got a hairdo to suit their needs.

The children looked at each other and smiled, Walter's stylish do looked punky and Babbit's fluffy do looked like something Brad Pitt would be proud of. Or Jodie Foster.

"See?" Aunty Floss crooned, "Fabulous!"

"Wow" Babbit said shaking his head and watching the wisps of hair float around, "I look like a fairy!"

Ianto grimaced, then turned as the drag queens started to laugh and Floss patted the boy's head, "Honey, we're all fairies here!"

Babbit grinned and clapped with glee as Ianto smiled.

"You are a good looking man" a woman said to Ianto, "Are you taken honey?"

"Daddy would say so" Stephen said from the floor with Ton, "He says Taddy was his from before the sea knew how to make waves."

Everyone awed and Ianto blushed as he nodded silently.

"How sweet. These all yours hon?"

"Yes, Stephen, Walter, Babbit and Ton." Ianto smiled as he pointed to each child.

"Ton?"

"Carlton, after Jack's father. Babbit's true …um … first name is Noah. I guess you were always a Babs, weren't you?" Ianto smiled at his little love, "My little Rabbitty Babbit."

"I love you Taddy" Babbit smiled as he felt right again with his pretty new hair.

"And I think you are the prettiest baby I ever did see" Ianto gushed as John agreed.

Babbit sqweed and clasped his little hands as he looked into the mirror again and pouted into a duck face so John's cheekbones blew out, his Papa doing the same behind him and everyone sighed at the matching pair.

Yep.

Fabulous!

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/jfrmxxgbz/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)


	31. solidarity no matter how embarassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5darg2h9r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They got home and Jack was waiting, the fire lit and the lights turned down with the sofas pulled together like a large bed.

"Come here my darling" he crooned, scooping Babbit up and gasping at the lovely hair cut, "My god! You look like a fashion model!"

Babbit preened, shaking his head to show how it flapped.

Then Jack saw Walter and looked at a teary Ianto.

"Walt?"

"For my Babbit" Walter said firmly as he headed to his bedroom to change out of his uniform and Stephen did the same.

Ton was in John's arms and John threw him into the sofa bed with a shout of glee. Walter and Stephen ran out to climb into the 'bed' as Babbit hugged them.

Ianto reappeared in black silk PJs, settling in the big bed with a loving look at Jack for his quick thinking.

The two long seats as well as the sofas all joined together to formed a huge area they all fitted in and Babbit was soon in a blissful pile.

"Taddy?"

"Yes my Babbity bum?" Ianto whispered.

"Is it really OK if I wanna be girly?"

"If I tell you a secret, it's just between us, right?" Ianto said softly, as though the others were not there as well.

"Promise Tadda"

"I sometimes … well. I have some dresses in my closet baby" Ianto admitted, "I like to dress pretty for Daddy sometimes."

John had stopped breathing as he lay listening and Jack snorted softly, "I love the red dress."

"Only because you like the corseted waist Cariad" Ianto laughed softly.

"Really?" Babbit was almost frantic as he pulled at Ianto's arm, "You get girly sometimes?"

"Yes." Ianto said, kissing his child and then sliding from the bed. "I'm not a girl inside, but I do like feeling girly sometimes. Sometimes getting girly for a wee while is enough. Daddy makes me feel so pretty."

They watched the Minions Movie as Ianto went to the bedroom claiming a toilet break, laughing and feeling right again, and then the bedroom door opened and Ianto cautiously stepped out.

His beard was gone, his clean shaven face heavily made up and the cascade of blonde curls framed his face. The red corset dress was tightly laced and Ianto wore the four inch heels Jack had purchased him for Christmas.

Babbit sat up and screamed as he watched his Taddy walk like a legend, one hand on his hip and the other swinging daintily.

"Hello there" he said in the bedroom voice that made Jack whine softly, "I'm Esmeralda."

"OH. My. God!" Babbit was out of the bed, walking around his Taddy, "Real stockings?"

Ianto's discomfort was clear as he let them all see him in one of Jack's favourite outfits and only his child's delight kept him standing there to show his solidarity.

"Oh Taddy, you are so pretty!" Babbit gushed, "Oh! Oh! So pretty!"

"Fuck" John whispered as he watched Ianto turn on those heels like a pro.

"Looking only" Jack snarled, "He's mine!"

"Lucky bastard" John said with open awe as Ianto laughed at Babbit's glee.

"I'll tell you what my little chickadee, we'll go on a shopping spree and get lots of pretties, yeah?" Ianto offered.

"And for my Bethy?" Babbit asked, "We can have matching outfits?"

"I don't see why not" Ianto agreed.

"Oh Taddy. I wanna be pretty too."

"You already are" Ianto whispered.


	32. Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/m39s9u2un/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto hung up the dress and smiled as he felt hands slide around his waist.

"That cost you a lot to do that" Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto's earlobe.

"Not as much as those curls cost our Babs" Ianto sighed, "Worth the embarrassment to see him smile like that."

"And I never thought I would see you wear this outside the bedroom" Jack grinned, "I'm a lucky man and now John has even more reason to be jealous."

Ianto huffed as he turned to kiss Jack and stroke his face.

"It's OK hon, he's OK now" Jack assured Ianto, "You did the right thing, always the right thing."

"My poor baby, reduced to that. You didn't see him at the school, he was frantic" Ianto sighed.

"I keep seeing them holding him down, how scared he must have been" Jack held Ianto as he tried not to get upset again.

"Oh Jack."

"I feel so … redundant. I don't know what to do" Jack whispered as a traitorous tear rolled down his cheek, "How do I fix this?"

"We just stay true to him honey" Ianto whispered, "We let him lead and we follow like we knew that was the right path all along."

"God, he's so little" Jack started to cry, "Our little imp. How can anyone hurt him like that?"

"I rang Idris and Gene" Ianto admitted, "They are sniffing about to see what the story is."

"Christ. John has been stirring the pot as well, apparently the school board want a meeting"

"Is this going to be a problem for you if it turns into a mess?" Ianto asked as they rocked without music, "I sort of took the high ground and this might turn into a LGBT rights issue."

"Go for it, I have no shame in our lifestyle babe" Jack assured him, "and I love our children, be they straight, gay, Trans or aliens hidden here on earth to observe us. I'm actually wondering about that Ton."

Ianto snorted and then led Jack back out to the sofa bed, climbing in as the kids pretended they weren't waiting for them.

As they settled to sleep John reached across to snag Ianto's hand and he squeezed a silent thank you for the display.

Babbit sighed softly and reached out to hook is fingers into Ianto's collar like he used to as a baby and Ianto automatically cradled his head.

"My baby" Ianto whispered lovingly as Babbit drifted off, "My perfect little baby."

Walter was letting Jack rub his shorter hair, knowing Jack was trying to accept his long curls were gone as well and he rubbed Jack's belly in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm so proud of you" Jack said as he squeezed Walter, "To choose to sacrifice your long afro for your brother."

"Always, I would give my arms and legs too" Walter said, showing his Taddy's heart.

"And Stephen, you Hoodlum you!" Jack laughed softly, recalling Ianto's telling of the Harkness rant at the headmaster.

"I'll beat their arses!" Stephen repeated, "Nobody hurts our Babs."

"It's OK hon" Jack whispered, "Babs is OK now, look."

They looked over and saw a soft smile as Babbit slept in Ianto's arms, as he did as a baby.

"We are gonna pound them though" Stephen muttered.

"Hush now" Jack soothed, "We are going to do something, but we are going to do it the right way."

"Tell that to Uncle Idris" Stephen whispered with glee, "I heard him in the Spaceship coz he was on speaker. They are gonna be sorry."

Jack sighed as he agreed.

Sorry was going to be the least of what 'they' were about to feel.


	33. knock knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hbichd1pr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Next morning, Connie was at the door with fresh pastries and an eager hug as Babbit told her all about his lost curls.

"Oh my God" she sighed, "Poor baby."

"They were pulling my arms and hurting me" Babbit said with a lip wobble, "I thought they were going to cut my ears off."

"Oh darling" Connie gasped, "How horrible."

"Taddy made it better" Babbit assured her, "He's pretty too."

"Yes, I always thought so" she smiled as he slid off to play, happy in his little world of beads, lizards and trains.

"Poor little baby" she sighed.

"I was all for raging and tearing the school apart but he was so upset, I just wanted him to be OK" Ianto admitted, "Now I wanna burn the fucking place to the ground for what happened."

"And what happens now?"

"The school want mediation on the matter, they say they will accept Babs back and his grades won't be affected if we don't go public," Ianto snorted, "can you believe that shit?"

"His lovely hair." She said as she watched the little boy adjust the several strings of beads he was wearing today.

"His first hair cut, his first ever haircut and I don't have a single curl for his keepsake box" Ianto sighed, "He loved his long hair, he would spend ages brushing it."

"Are you OK?" she asked, seeing the blood measuring book sitting open.

"Diabetes. A side effect from the Cancer treatment, my kidneys are not what they were" Ianto shrugged, "A small price for another day with my loves."

"What do you need" she decided to be practical. "What can help now?"

"I would like everyone to know that it was not OK, that this treatment of another simply because they do not fit your perceived notions of what a person should be is not acceptable in today's world" Ianto said angrily, "I would really like to take a hot poker and…hey baby."

Ton blinked at Connie as he toddled into the room and then smiled as he offered her a piece of biscuit.

"Thank you baby but Aunty Connie is full of yummies already" she crooned and Ton nodded, wandering off.

"Look!" Babs had returned with Bert on his arm and she squeaked as she watched him wriggle against Ianto until he lifted him into his lap.

"I do have to say, you look gorgeous with that cut" she said and Babbit preened.

Ianto slid the phone across so she could see the raw cut and she paled as she saw the hunks missing. "Alfonso and his sister are taking care of some of it …"

"Oh god" she looked up with horror, "Floss and Angel?"

"Yes." Ianto watched Connie blanch, "Those two are going to definitely take the bit between their teeth, they are already quite outspoken within the community. Apparently there is to be a peaceful protest with forty or so of their drag buddies at the next school meeting."

A knock at the door had Ianto rising to answer and he found three men nervously standing on the doorstep along with an angry looking woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Mister Harkness-Jones?"

"Doctor" Ianto fell to the default loftiness as he stood back to allow them inside and Connie sat and watched with interest as they sat awkwardly and refused a cup of coffee.

"Your loss" she told them.

"Are you Noah's mother?" one of the men asked and the woman made a noise.

"A guy couple, did you not read the paperwork" she hissed.

"Wait, it's marked on my child's file that his parents are gay?" Ianto asked with surprise, "That matters enough to document?"

"Yes, anything relevant to their well being, yes" the woman bristled.

"So, the fact that my husband and I are gay is marked down but my title is not?" Ianto canted his head, "My sexuality is more important than my qualifications? Are you saying that my sexual orientation is more important than my level of intelligence?"

Connie had calmly hit record on her phone when they had entered and she was smiling serenely as she caught each word.

…

.

.

.

Thank you to everyone who is supporting Babbit at this time. My sexuality has only been questioned a few times.

Racism is my bug bear, I have had my life threatened more than once and even had police protection at one stage with units outside my house, spotlighting regularly to protect me and my family while the local white power gang continued to harass, stalk and attack us for being a 'mixed race' family. The word 'Nigger' is so overused by small minded bigots.

I have been attacked in the street, in the supermarket and in my workplace for my family's heritage.

All people should be treated with respect and all people should be equal.

I wish all people saw us so.


	34. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/rah392fan/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Well, I think your choice of lifestyle is more important than whatever schooling you had" another man spoke and Ianto slowly turned to face him and grinned. "You are your son's primary influence after all."

"What else is in that file? I am legally entitled to a copy ya know" Ianto said happily, "Does it say that my husband is a member of the local police force? Or that I am a connected to the Hoodlum Clan?"

"Or that I am Pagan?"

Ianto enjoyed the sharp intakes of breath as they shifted uneasily in their seats and Connie once again looked at the record light with glee.

"So, which of you have a child in my Babbit's class?" he asked politely, eyeballing the woman he now recognized from the last Parent Teacher Evening, "Would it be … Dominic? The one with the scissors?"

"Well, er … we were actually thinking that the children might all benefit from a bit of counselling, a talk with an independent agency." The woman purred, "Get them assessed."

Ianto now saw where this was going and leaned back to regard them as a king might watch his fool dance.

"Are you saying you want a psyche assessment on our children … or my children? Is this because they are being raised by a gay couple and one of the children is showing Trans leanings?" Ianto tasked calmly, "Are you saying that they need psychiatric help?"

"I'm saying it might not be a bad idea" the short fat one bristled, "After all. It's not too late to save their souls."

"OUT!" Jack roared from the doorway, his SWAT gear slung over one arm, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Connie hit stop as the door slammed shut.

Gold!

"I do not believe that just happened" Jack raged, stomping up and down the room with Babbit following him in, his little hands clasped behind his back like Jack, in parody.

"Do you think they would ring social services?" Ianto asked.

"Let them!" Jack spat.

"Still, we should cut them off at the pass" Connie joined the conversation, "I know a very nice guy who specializes in Trans kids. If they want to play this game, we can be a step ahead."

Ianto looked to Jack, nervous at the thought of opening their child to someone else but Jack nodded.

"I'll set it up" Connie said, reaching for her phone and heading out to the back patio.

"God, what a mess" Ianto sighed.

"You OK chickie?" Jack asked Babbit and Babbit held his arms up for a hug.

Jack sat and kissed little cheeks.

"I have to talk to a man?" Babbit asked, having listened to everything as per usual.

"Someone who knows more about being Transgender than we do" Ianto confirmed, "You can ask him stuff and he will ask you stuff. He won't judge you darling, he sees other kids just like you every day."

"There are others?" Babbit asked with wonder.

"Yeah" Connie said as she returned from her phone call, "There are lots of boys and girls who feel stuck in the wrong body or way of living."

"Wow" Babbit said softly, pondering.

"You know, it doesn't make you any less or more than anyone else" Ianto said, "It's like … I'm Welsh and Daddy is American. Well, technically he's Scottish but I'll not forgive that as easily."

"Oi!" Jack bristled then grinned happily.

"The thing is baby, we're all different. But we all love, laugh, dance, eat and feel sad sometimes" Ianto held out his arms, ""Whenever I'm sad, I need a hug and I look for you or one of your brothers. Then I'm full up with happy juice again."

"Good" Babbit sighed, "Cos you give so much away."

"Only to the good ones" Ianto whispered, "Like you."

Babbit hummed happily.


	35. tutu madness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/8t9tfrt2n/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The next visitors were Idris and Gene, Idris arriving in full gangster mode, complete with black leather kanga hat and cane.

He swept into the house and called for his lovely, smiling as Babbit ran happily for a hug.

Gene followed with a bag in his hand that he held out nervously, "Uncle Idi and I thought you might like this, for a bit of silly."

Babbit peeked into the bag and squealed as he reached in, pulling out a feather boa that was white with pink tinges.

"Perfect!" Babbit said, "It will match my ballerina outfit perfectly Darlings!"

"What?" Gene said with confusion.

"He's playing with you" Ianto laughed, "He does not have a tutu."

"Tutu!" Babbit said, slapping his face, "That's the word. Wait until I tell Uncle Owen."

He walked off laughing evilly and Gene turned to Ianto, "Is this a game to him?"

"No, he is Babbit" Ianto said, bristling slightly, "Of course he will find the humour in something upsetting everyone."

"Sorry, it's just … this is a step up" Gene sat next to Idris who had found Ton and was ticking him.

"John ... well. He's always been flamboyant. Apparently it's in his family, so … what's the big deal? Babs is Babs. He already wears Bethy's clothes, already demands we call him Babs. He's been out for a while; he just didn't know how to identify himself. Now he knows."

"His hair … he looks lovely" Idris said and Babbit preened from the doorway.

"Am I still pretty?" he demanded as he rushed to lean in Idris's knees, "Am I?"

"Yes darling" Idris smiled, "You are so sweet and cute that I might have to marry you."

You are already married and I have Bethy" Babs grinned, "But thanks for the offer. Also, you are a bit old. Even if you do have pretty skin like Walter."

"Thank you" Idris giggled.

"You can be a spare, OK?" Babbit said grandly, "If my beloved can't be a good wife, you can have a couple of the kids or something."

Ianto started to laugh as Idris turned to look at him for explanation.

"Babs and Bethy are going to get married and have lots of children." Ianto informed him, "They will all be pretty, smart and funny."

"And they will all be bloody pirates I think" Babbit frowned, "Good thing my Bethy knows about those."

"I will love to help with the many children" Idris told him gently, "I will teach them to drive and how to cook my famous chicken curry and I will even show them how to wear quality kit."

Babbit smiled angelically as he patted Idris's hand, "You are so clever. And always so prettily dressed. I will depreciate your help in the matter."

Gene mouthed the mangled word at Ianto with glee and Ianto shrugged.

"Anyone want cake?" Ianto asked as he rose.

"CAKE" Ton agreed, racing ahead of Ianto to show him where it was, in case he had forgotten.

He made happy noises as Ianto opened the cupboard and lifted the cake down. A knife was retrieved and then the cake was carried out, Ton dancing under it like a puppy begging for a bone.

Ianto went back for plates and Ton made growling noises as he circled the table, his hand making grabby motions as he waited for Ianto to return with plates.

Ianto cut a slice and placed it on a plastic plate then held it out.

Ton grabbed the plate and paused, then looked up lovingly at Ianto, "Fank oo Tada."

He then rushed to sit and take a handful of cake to his mouth, humming with delight.

"Well, there is a man who knows the score!" Gene smiled.

"Pirate" Babbit whispered, "My baby brother. Just another pirate."

Everyone agreed, they were all pirates here.


	36. Will the real Babbit please stand up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/wn2pvksmn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Connor and Em had arrived, wanting to get Bethy to Babbit as soon as possible and Babbit was happily cuddling with her on the sofa.

Em kept looking at his hair, knowing it must have broken Ianto's heart to lose the curls, let alone wee Babbit's.

Ianto currently had a wee baby, crooning as he fed Ifan a bottle and gushed softly.

"He doesn't look like a pirate" Babbit declared, patting Em's hand sympathetically.

"Time to grow into it" Ianto said softly and Babbit hummed softly.

"Right" Ianto said suddenly, "If you fellas are all here to watch the kids, then me and Em need to take our lovelies shopping."

"Oh!" Em said "Do we?"

"Yes, Babs wants some new clothes and Bethy needs some to match" Ianto said as he handed the baby reluctantly to Connor, "Shopping spree."

Babbit ran to get ready and came back with his white coat on and a red handbag from the dress up box on his arm.

"I need a new one of these" he said as he held up the bag, "I want a big one Berty can fit in please."

"OK" Ianto said calmly pulling his coat own coat on and they prepared to leave.

"Is it really ok?" Babbit hesitated and looked back at his Daddy, "If I get something girly?"

"Honey, you get whatever makes you feel happy" Jack smiled, "You are special and should feel it."

Babbit grinned and clapped as he ran for the door, "Me and Bethy want shoes too!"

Ianto took them to the mall and stood back as the two children cooed over shoes, clothes and Barbie dolls, handing over the credit card like a good Taddy.

Then came the scream as Babbit saw a display of gowns, running to the window and sighing theatrically, "Lovely."

"Let's go look" Ianto said softly, "I might get me one."

Em looked at him with shock as Babbit shot into the store and then screamed as a rack of child sized gowns were found.

Ianto watched as Bethy chose a blue one and a purple one called to Babbit. His little hands shook as he held the dress up and make gurgling noises.

"Go try them on then" Ianto said as he turned to find an adult sized one in a dark burgundy.

"You aren't really getting one too" Em hissed.

"Yep" Ianto said without turning around, "I've not got a new frock in ages!"

Em giggled as she watched Ianto flounce and preen theatrically like a Babbit, then gasped as Babbit walked out with a look of glee.

"Oh Babs" Ianto sighed.

Babbit had managed to find a head band to match and had his hair slicked back behind his ears, the purple gown flowing out as he stood with his fingers wriggling. He walked to a mirror and stared at himself, then burst into tears.

Ianto dropped the gown on the floor without a second thought, rushing to hold his baby.

"What is it love?" he asked as he held him from behind.

"Look Taddy" Babbit said as he pointed at the mirror. "Do you see?"

"I see my Babs" Ianto whispered.

Yeah" Babbit said with wonder.

"It's really me!"


	37. Doctor's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mi9434gdr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was the first session with the child psychologist and Ianto was having kittens as he checked his watch for the fourth time in as many seconds while waiting in the outer office.

Babbit had changed three times, alternating between boy and girl outfits before deciding on a pair of brown pants and a blue t-shirt with little palm trees on it. It had been worn at Stephen's birthday party and Ianto had thought it was the end of it.

Ianto had sighed as he watched the little boy adjust himself nervously and then pause at the door and pick up his lip gloss.

They were now waiting for his turn to go in and Ianto had hung back as the door opened but Babbit had seized his hand with open fear as he stared at the large man who came out.

"Hello there" the man said softly, "Are you Noah?"

"I'm Babs. Um … Babbit."

"So, you like being called Babbit?" the man asked and Babbit nodded meekly.

As they walked to the office Babbit snuck a peek at the man, then spoke, "But teacher sez it's stupid when the name I was given is Noah."

The man turned to look at Ianto and saw the hand being clasped.

"We have asked them repeatedly to respect his choice but they keep forgetting" Ianto frowned, "This is not the first time we had a slight problem."

"Sit down Babbit, wherever you like" the man smiled, "I'm Doctor Tennant."

"My friends call me Babs" Babbit said as he sank into a beanbag.

"My friends call me Ten."

Babbit giggled as he pulled a giraffe out of the soft toys and examined it. "Tennant. Ten. I get it!"

"So, you look nice today" Ten said as he watched Babbit examine the toy.

"I was going to wear something else but ... I didn't want you to think I'm silly" Babbit peeked over the giraffe, "This is what my Nainny got me at Christmas."

"And what were you going to wear Babs?"

"A pair of red dungarees and a pretty blouse," Babbit admitted, "And Taddy let me get some really cool rainbow shoes that light up when you run."

"Maybe next time? I do like rainbows" Ten asked, gaining a smile.

The questions were not leading, judgmental or hard and Babbit started to relax once he decided this man was not going to make fun of him.

He told him about the hair cutting and about a time in the playground where they all called him queer that Ianto hadn't heard about and Ianto struggled to remain calm as he heard more incidents.

"I was also told I was going to hell by Miss Delvon" Babbit ended, then frowned, "Taddy? If I go to hell will I still go to Valhalla?"

"You will go to the same place as me and Daddy darling. And the Gradys, Heck, the Mamas. All good people go to a nice place. You will always be with me and I will always love you." Ianto said, reaching out to help as Babbit climbed into his lap and sighed happily.

"Thought she was full of Ballcrumbs" he said and Ianto stared into space.

"Bulldust?"

"Yes. That's bullshit being said politely, right?" Babbit frowned.

"Yes love, always try to be polite, then no one can say they have the right to be rude" Ianto agreed.

"I said the wrong thing again, didn't I" Babbit growled.

"I understood you perfectly" Ianto assured him "and it was very polite."

"I don't want to be rude" Babbit said as he reached out and started to play with Ianto's tie, "Rude people are ignorant."

"That's a big word Babs" Ten smiled, "Did your Taddy teach you that?"

"No" Babbit looked up with a smile, "I read it in a book. I like books."

"He loves words, any new one gets examined and checked in the dictionary, then he tries to use it to see how it fits. Some he keeps and some he doesn't" Ianto shrugged, "He sometimes mixes them up but it's only that his mind gets ahead of his mouth. He's very clever."

"Yes" Ten smiled softly, "I can see that. In fact I would hazard a guess that he was prem, right?"

"Yes" Ianto said with surprise.

"Hardy kids, prems. They can be a lot more forward" Ten smiled, "You are very interesting Babs."

"Thank you sir" Babbit smiled. Then frowned, "Is that why I'm broken?"


	38. not broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6fk2jeepb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"You are not broken" Ianto replied before Ten could, "You are exactly who you are supposed to be. You are Babbit."

A little nod and then a grin as Babbit sat up and regarded his Taddy. "So…I am supposed to be silly sometimes?"

"Isn't Daddy?" Ianto asked, "Those Speedos are so tight I fear one day they will disappear up his bum and never get found, but it's what Daddy does. Every time he goes to the hot tub, out come those pants."

Babbit laughed, throwing his head back and then he regarded Ianto again, "Taddy? When Walter said the cat was going to be stuffed he was being silly right? Lady Emma isn't really gonna be stuffed."

"No hon, he meant as in full because she was eating too much" Ianto said calmly, "Being full is being stuffed. Because something stuffed is packed full of stuffing, right?"

"Ah!" Babbit considered and then leaned into the hug again. "So she was pretty stuffed when she walked funny."

"Exactly, too much food and she waddles like Ton" Ianto laughed as he accepted the giraffe and bonked Babbit on the head with it.

"Do you mind if I talk to your Taddy? You can stay if you want but I really want to ask him a few things, is that OK?" Ten asked and Babbit slid off Ianto's lap to return the giraffe, calmly rearrange the toys.

"So, is he always like that or is he nervous?" Ten asked.

"He is always open and honest, sometimes to the point of rude but he never means any harm" Ianto answered, "He believes in honesty."

"Am I also detecting a wee bit of OCD given how he's arranging my books for me now?" Ten asked with amusement.

"He has a certain way he likes things. I guess I do spoil him as he was such a sickly baby and of the four children, he is the most … delicate" Ianto shrugged, "But I do not apologize for it."

"Good" Ten smiled, "Your child is lovely and I can see that you are trying to make him comfortable in his own skin. He does go by 'he' right?"

"Yes. He has always called himself a boy, but also a Babsy girl. He has a best friend and she is the one he tells us he will marry and have children with. He likes dressing in her clothes, being girly and until the attack, he had long hair with curls at the bottom that was his pride and joy. I believe my child is transgendered and identifies as a girl in a boy's body who likes girls."

"He has never said anything about boys?"

"No. I am gay, as are my parents and my brother. Our sister was straight. Babs does not see it as out of the ordinary. He was raised to believe that we are all entitled to love whomever makes us happy" Ianto said, squirming in his chair. "My stepfather was homophobic and hated …"

Ianto cleared his throat and checked what Babbit was doing then started to talk again, "My mother asked her brother's husband to be a sperm donor, hence me. When she died her husband made my life hell. Then her brother and husband, my natural father, took me. I knew nothing but love from then on."

"Your Step-father was not loving?"

"Not the good kind" Ianto snorted, "I questioned my sexuality for a long time, telling myself not to be a Nancy-boy and I married a girl that made me happy, we had a child but she died. Jack … he … something inside me is …real with him."

"So you let your freak flag fly" Ten smiled and Ianto laughed.

"Yes."

"But you are not Trans?" Ten asked, "And not Babbit's natural father?"

"Babbit was … his mother left him to me." Ianto winced, "I took him and made him mine. My special sweetling. I know his father and there is homosexuality and transgenders in the family past."

"And you are OK with that" Ten said, more as a statement than a question.

"I have four babies, four lovely children and one is determined to be a movie or music star, god help me. One is quietly working his way towards either joining his father in the Heddlu or perhaps something in the scientific community, I let Stephen coast at the moment while he decides. The youngest has DS and enjoys being a little cuddle monster. Babbit wants to be a pirate, he also feels more comfortable in his girlfriend's clothes being pretty. I don't care if he wants to paint himself green and croak. As long as he is loved and feels that."

"Well, he is definitely Trans, that is obvious, he is also a lovely little soul" Ten smiled, "I don't see any problem here. He is well adjusted, loved, happy and confident in his decision to be Babs."

"My homosexuality cannot be used as an excuse to hurt him?" Ianto asked, "To say I made him this way?"

"Baby" Ten laughed, "We were born this way."

Ianto smiled as Babbit came back sporting a tiara from the toy box, mincing as he sang Material Girl with innerving accuracy.

Both men clapped at the end.


	39. Sorting it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fqjm30p9r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto sat exuding calm confidence, his screaming inner voice well hidden behind a double breasted three piece suit that made him look like he needed a handlebar moustache to finish off the ensemble.

Babbit knew Taddy was so handsome that even the mean old teachers were swallowing with repressed fear, the cane in Taddy's hand more than just a prop as he leaned heavily on it.

Babbit knew Taddy hadn't slept much last night, walking the house as he muttered and swore.

Today was not just about Babbit.

It was about her family too.

They sat at a table facing the school board, all Babbit's lovely friends sat behind them in their pretty dresses and wigs, Angel demanding a better chair for her 'booty' that made Babbit giggle.

"Er, if we can begin …" the head master started to speak, only to falter as the doors to the auditorium slammed open and the Hoodlum Clan poured in with Gene and Idris moving to sit at the table and glare forward at the school board.

"As I was saying" he tried a glare but it didn't fit with his shaking hands, "This is to discuss the continued schooling of Noah Harkness-Jones."

"Babs" Ianto said calmly, "My child prefers Babs as I have told you repeatedly."

"Yes, well … er …"

"We have provided psychologist's reports a psyche assessment, have his doctor sitting here to assure you that my child is neither deranged, playing a game or somehow infectious" Ianto was ramping up and Jack placed a hand on his arm to soothe him.

"Well, there are other matters to be addressed" a member of the board said with a sniff, "Like, where will he go to the bathroom? Which one will he use? I would rather my daughter not see a little boy's willy thank you very much."

Jack removed his hand from Ianto's arm and leaned back as his husband rose from his chair.

"How dare you!" he roared, "How dare you insinuate that my child would be a pervert simply because of a bathroom choice!"

There was now a lot of voices calling out as well and Ianto was on a roll, "Do you think he would go into the girl's room and pee in the fucking hand basin? Perhaps your child does not know to close a stall door but I did teach mine some manners!"

"Now, now Mr Harkness-Jones. I don't think we need to get personal here!" the chairman said with open horror.

"PERSONAL!" Ianto screeched and Idris decided he should say something.

"My Nephews were raised to value life and liberty. They were raised to be whomever they chose to be with the knowledge that their family would support them in any and every endeavor." Idris spoke with authority and Ianto sat back down as he seethed, "If one of my nephews was supposed to be a girl, then it is a terrible mistake that this was not detected earlier. Perhaps his early childhood teachers need to look to themselves and ask why Babs felt the need to hide her true colours. No person should be ashamed of their soul!"

Ianto was breathing heavily and Jack glanced at him to make sure he was OK, Ianto's sharp nod letting him know that he was fine.

"Take a look around this room" Jack rose and squared his shoulders, "Who is the odd one out?"

"I see no person here that is not a person. I see no individual that is less or more than the one next to them," Jack felt Ianto's hand hook onto his jean pocket and he reached for it, squeezing gently, "My child is Trans. My child is beautiful, funny, naughty, spoilt, opinionated, affectionate, intelligent and afraid. Of all these descriptions, it is only the last one I have a problem with. It should be your problem too."

Ianto was so relieved that his baby was playing with his phone, unaware of the way they were degrading him and his hackles were rising again as he watched the board pompously shuffle their papers.

"Is this the official stance of this school?" Connie stood calmly with the cameraman beside her, "Transgender people are not welcome on your school? Do you not support the LGBT community?"

The place descended into chaos as the drag queens in the second row started to yell and throw pink flowers at the board members.

As they drove home Ianto addressed the problem in the only way he knew how.

"I'll home school him until this is sorted, I will not subject him to any more embarrassment" Ianto said and Jack nodded.

"Agreed."

Babbit held the handful of roses he had scooped from the floor and enjoyed their smell.

Glad it was sorted.


	40. stage work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/daiprx52n/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Walter was having rehearsals for yet another school play as Ianto sat with the set director going over ideas for the scenery.

Ton was asleep in the middle of the gymnasium as Babbit danced with some steamers he had found.

Stephen was chasing him and pretending to grab at him making him squeal and run like a mad thing.

A man moved over in the bleachers and addressed Ianto.

"The lead, Walter" the man said softly, "I understand he is your son?"

"Yes" Ianto turned to smile and the man retuned it as he saw the resemblance.

"This is my card, I know this is a bit of a strange thing to ask but have you ever considered letting him try out for a screen test?" the card identified the man as Justin Garner.

"For what?"

"The studio I work for are looking for some children as part of their group of extras in a TV series we are developing. A TV series like this needs a lot of different extras that can be interchangeable and your son there had a flare about him." The man pointed as Walter flounced across the stage, and then broke from character as he yelled at Babbit to stop pretend farting at him.

Ianto looked at the card, "are you for real? A Talent Scout?"

"Actually, I'm an executive assistant but I have been watching him up there, my son is one of the guards, and I see talent" Justin assured him.

Ianto frowned as he looked back up in time to see Ton storming towards them, a face of thunder.

"Ton?"

"Walter shout. He need time out!" Ton snarled, pulling at Ianto to pick him up.

"Past his nap time, he's always a horror this time of day but Walter has this timeslot locked in" Ianto smiled as he rubbed the baby's back and rocked him.

"I know you from somewhere" Justin frowned, "Have we met?"

"No" Ianto huffed, "You know me from the media. Either, the avalanche or the bombing."

"Bombing .. oh my god. The Bus Bomb. I remember you now, that was quite a bold statement to make about your lifestyle."

"Well our second youngest there in the roman helmet is the one making a statement" Ianto pointed as Babbit strode out with a spear, pretending to poke Stephen's arse with it as Stephen tried to pick up the streamers.

"You will consider t?"

"I will talk to my husband about it, I know Walter will be all for it" Ianto shrugged, placing the card in his wallet.

Babbit had run off and returned with a horse's head on, making horse noises as he now trampled Stephen who was laughing so much he could only cover his head and let the beastie stomp.

"Babbit! Stop killing your brother or we won't get pizza for tea ya beast!" Ianto roared and the horses head was pulled off to reveal a gape of epic proportions.

"Taddy! You wouldn't dare deny me my fuel. I might die!" Babbit roared, then slammed the head back on and skipped off.

"Now, that is an interesting child." Justin snorted, "Ever considered letting her try as well?"

"It's Walter's thing" Ianto said automatically, then considered.

"Well, please call and set up a time for a screen test. Please" Justin rose and moved away as Walter declared the rehearsal over, then called Babbit out of the wardrobe area.

"But there's this wig …" Babbit wailed and Walter stomped off to help him reach it.

Ianto wondered.

It was up to Walter.


	41. audition stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ju3kyo6i7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

41

Walter was nervous and excited all at the same time.

Taddy had taken him to a real studio, with cameras and make-up people and everything. Babbit had wanted to come and Taddy said this was his special thing but Babbit was OK to come too, right?

Walter sat reading the script he had been given, grinning as he watched Babbit do the same.

"Wouldn't it be neat if we both got parts" Walter gushed, showing his huge heart as he didn't for one moment see Babbit as a rival.

"I think you are both talented, but you have your singing voice as well." Ianto pointed out and Walter hummed happily, and then started to sing in order to clear his throat.

Several heads turned as Water got into the song, opening his lungs and stretching his diaphragm as his teacher had shown him and as he finished the song he took a deep breath and rose to look around in surprise as people clapped.

"That was wonderful" a man said, "I'm doing a musical next, would your son consider stage work?"

"I love doing plays" Walter gushed, "I am lead in my school play every time."

"I wish they would do a Wizard of Oz so I can be Dorothy" Babbit said, "I already have the shoes. Taddy, I don't have a Dorothy dress though."

"Plenty of time for that, love" Ianto said absently as he read the paperwork he had been filling out.

"Your father?" the man asked Walter and he nodded, "My Taddy and that's my … Babs. He's talented too."

"Hello" Babbit smiled, "You have a very cool hat!"

"Thank you, I love hats. Have a collection of them" the man answered.

"I have quite a few, but I really want to collect lizards. So far I only have one." Babbit smiled, then went back to his script, "This has a typo or two. Do you have a proof reader?"

The man laughed and Ianto finally looked up at him and focused, "Sorry. All these forms."

"We would like your children to come over to this booth please" the man motioned for them to follow him, then Walter sighed with delight as he saw the staging area.

A sign 'Give Me Hope' was all there was to define the project, whatever it was.

Walter rushed over and started going through the lines softly, feeling the space as he had been taught, judging his mark.

"He's new?" a new voice asked and then, "Dry run. Boy! What's your name?"

"Walter Harkness-Jones Sir" Walter smiled his best 'Taddy' smile.

"Proceed!"

"Huh?"

"Action!"

Walter went though the scene, showing the anger requires and at the end of it he turned away from the camera, leaving his shaking shoulders at the end of scene instead of his snarl as instructed.

"Cut!"

Walter turned back nervously.

"Walter. Who's your agent?"

"He doesn't have one. I'm his Tad" Ianto said as he lost his grip on Babbit who flounced out to hug his brother, flapping with glee.

"Who's that kid! Oi, what's your name kid?"

"Babbity bum" Babbit said coyly, and then turned into a total diva as he did a fair pout.

"Sorry, he's excitable today. Babbit, please stop mauling your brother" Ianto said sternly.

"God" Babbit said with exaggerated pouting. "Don't blow a carburettor!"

"I want them both!" the man demanded, "The older one for the part of Henderson and the little sweetheart can play one of the foster children. I like that one!"

"Um, excuse me" Ianto said softly, "Babs is …"

Ianto took a deep breath, "Babs is Transgendered and like being a girl sometimes."

"I thought that was a girl! I want her to play Serena" the man said distractedly, already looking through a script.

Babs screamed with delight as he heard that he was going to be a girl.

Ianto nervously rang Jack.


	42. moving fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xhoqng09d/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ten had assured them that it would not harm Babbit if he had a small part, "it might even help his sense of self to be able to play the part of a girl. To be accepted and seen as such"

Babbit had a small part, only a few lines where as Walter was going to be a main character and he was so happy that he couldn't stop talking about it.

Eugene had stepped up to be their agent, much to Ianto's delight as this left him free with Ton.

The boys had taken to it with glee, Babbit coming home with the hair extensions and a grin so wide he made a show of holding his face together because he thought it might just explode with happiness.

He was pretty.

They put makeup on, fake nails and he was a little girl called Serena who cried a lot and was shy. She hid and needed cuddles while Walter was all shouty and manly and stuff, like Daddy.

Both boys were overjoyed to work together on some scenes and Eugene would come home with the story of the day, usually Babbit flouncing or Walter stealing the entire scene.

Ianto was sure that he was exaggerating but saw the pleasure in both children.

Thank the gods Walter didn't feel that Babbit was in his space.

It wasn't just Ton who was benefitting from this new arrangement as Stephen had more time to talk to Ianto and go over homework, or just cuddle.

"Taddy!" Babbit screamed as he entered, his dress making swishy noises as he ran, flicking his heels up to kick his butt. "I got another script bit!"

"Babs" Ianto smiled, "You are just in time for your school work!"

Ianto was homeschooling Babbit and it was proving beneficial with Babbit's schoolwork for the term almost complete a month ahead of schedule.

"Can I have the night off?" Babbit whimpered, "I just got my new script bit. I have a crying bit tomorrow and wanna go over it with Bert!"

"OK" Ianto sighed, smiling as he watched Babbit smile again and run off. The little bit part had turned into something bigger once the 'big wigs' saw him in action and decided that Babs would be a regular.

"Hey hon" Jack called out and Eugene turned to reply, gaining a laugh.

"How was the set today?" Jack asked as he kissed his father-in-law's cheek.

"Babbit never missed a mark and they only needed two takes. Walter was perfect, of course. They want to give him a singing part now they know he can play the guitar." Eugene gushed, "The network had picked up the rest of the season as well."

"Jesus" Ianto spluttered, "You are shitting me!"

"Nope. 'Give Me Hope' might even be award worthy" Eugene sniffed.

Babbit came out of the bedroom as Stephen closed his book and turned to address Ianto. "You need to check the tea, I smell it"

Ianto rose and went to the kitchen.

"Daddy, it was test day" Stephen whispered and Jack slapped his forehead, then bent over to kiss his son and whisper a thank you for the reminder.

Ianto came back out, "Another half hour and then I dish so you can start packing up if you like darling."

Stephen rose to do just that.

"So?" Jack asked "Owen his usual self?"

"Tosh is painting the kitchen" Ianto said with a soft smile, "They were worried that we might be offended. I said as long as the splashback stays because that was Rhia's. Does that sound silly?"

"No baby" Jack sighed and relaxed as Ianto didn't give bad news from his meeting with Owen.

No news is good news.

That's the deal.

"Taddy, I need …" Babbit came out and then sighed theatrically, "I need you to know they are cutting my extensions off. I told them about my hair getting cut and they want it in the show so I will have a haircut. OK?"

"Are you OK with that?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Don't be silly Taddy. That's showbiz!" Babbit laughed, "They can glue more on."

Ianto went to dish, not sure how this had all happened so fast.


	43. premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hrw0vw5hz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They had settled back into their routines and soon it seemed like it was all forgotten.

Of course, he knew things were vastly different now, his two middle children about to become household names and the fear of rejection on their behalf was crushing. Especially Babs.

Premiere night and they all settled in the village, determined to be somewhere safe from unwanted questions just yet.

In an act of rebellion Walter had invited the Hallets and they both sat nervously holding hands as they watched the family settle.

Opening credits and there it was.

**Walter Hallet Harkness-Jones as Henderson Pine**

Walter burst into tears as he clung to Jack, pointing at the screen as an image of him appeared, laughing for the camera.

Then towards the end of the credits came Babbit and everyone held their breath.

**Barbara Harkness-Jones**

"Barbara" John said softly and Babbit grinned.

"Barbara, Babs for short" he gushed, That's my name!"

"I love it" Ianto said after a moment, "It's so … you!"

Babbit hummed as Bathy hugged him and squealed.

The phone began to ring as the closing credits rolled and Eugene started fielding calls as Babbit stood in front of the TV with Walter, hugging each other tightly.

"Walter, you are so handsome up there" Babbit gushed, "My big brother is a star!"

"Taddy always said so' Walter grinned, "And you cried so well when the dog dies."

"I remembered losing my curls" Babbit shrugged, "Do you think my name looked OK? I was worried. What if people don't know it's me?"

"Then I shall tell them" Walter assured him, "I think we both deserve ice-cream for that Babsy!"

"I agree Walty bum!" Babbit said pompously, then giggled as they ran to the kitchen where Bets was still trying not to cry with pride.

Ianto didn't bother with all that as he sat weeping silently, still so pleased that his babies had done it.

Walter had been in three scenes, Babbit one.

His babies were stars.

Ianto felt so proud he wondered if anyone ever died of a happy heart.

Walter and Babs came back in with ice-creams for the other children and then went back for more.

They settled to eat and talk about the strange life they seemed to be settling into, Ianto watching Babs flick some hair back with a feminine shake of his head and smiled.

"You look beautiful" Ianto said softly, "Those extensions are so real."

"Yes!" Babbit gushed, "Funny to have straight hair though. I miss my curls."

"They'll grow back baby" Ianto said softly, "You will always have lovely hair."

Babbit sighed happily as he agreed.

The photo stills from the shots Walter took on set were scattered across the coffee table.

He was so proud of them.


	44. day of calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/57ugulspt/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

The village was a buzz, people coming to congratulate them and cuddle the children, not a single negative comment.

Ianto felt so grateful, knowing Babs might have got a negative response in a town that knew Noah. The flowers were the biggest thing for Babs who was reduced to tears more than once as bouquets were presented.

The boys were so popular and Walter was beside himself as he posed happily for photos and autographs.

Bethy sat beside Babs in a matching outfit, calmly thanking people for begin nice to her partner.

Yes, she said that.

Ianto knew it was time to stop saying him and he.

Right now, in this moment she was shining.

Babs was beautiful.

Ianto knew there would be a lot to do but left that to his Tad, also knowing his main attention was to his babies, his beautiful daughter and proud son.

Walter and Babs were reenacting a scene together, Babs doing a brilliant lip wobble that had onlookers crooning and Walter said "End Scene" as he scooped up his sister and kissed her.

Everyone cheered.

Ianto relaxed and accepted well wishes, writing down names as he saw gifts that would need thank you notes. He would be damned if his children were not going to have manners, thank you very much!

There was a break in filming so the next day he let the kids choose what to do and Babs asked for a walk on the mountain.

Everyone agreed, even John who usually did his best to avoid such things.

Ianto packed a picnic lunch and the kids took off with glee, leaving Walter to walk with his Tad.

"Papa is gonna break his neck if he doesn't stop the crazy run" Walter pointed out and Ianto laughed.

"It's your father I worry about, he's going to lose Ton in a minute" Ianto sighed as they watched the child cling to Jack's head with glee as he sat on his shoulders and Jack cantered around making horsey noises.

"They are all insane" Walter said blandly, then dropped to a knee and started taking shots.

Ianto chose a spot for the picnic and Ton screamed to help so Jack plonked him in the grass. Ton happily began ripping out handfuls and offering them to Ianto like pennies from heaven.

Ianto had a paper plate which he would hold out, accept the grass and make excited noises, then flick it over his shoulder.

Ton would scream and laugh until he rolled onto his back, then sit up and they would do it all again.

So simple.

Just another day out for a normal family.

Ianto lay in the grass and Ton slithered over him pretending to be a zombie kid with slobbery chewing.

Ianto giggled as he pretended to die, gargling and squealing as the little boy played.

Babs plonked down beside him and brushed her hair back, looking at the spread with obvious hunger.

"Help yourself darling" Ianto said softly, "We don't need manners at a picnic."

"Yum!" Babs crowed as she chose a chicken leg and then stripped out the bones and handed it to the zombie monster formerly known as Ton, then chose another for herself as she leaned back against Ianto to eat.

"Thank you Taddy" she said softly.

"Just a picnic baby girl" he said distractedly as a hunk of chicken was force fed to him.

"Are you fattening Taddy up to eat later are ya stinker?" John laughed as he sat and chose a sandwich.

"Can you open my bottle of water please Papa?" Babs asked, "I'm just a girl. I need help."

"Don't let Bethy or Aunty Em catch you doing that" John laughed, "they'll flay you alive."

"Not normal those birds!" Babs snorted as she sniffed a sandwich, "radioactive chemicals in their blood, those two."

"And you love her" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah" Babs smiled as she turned to watch her love smack Stephen.

"She's my bestie."

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/vvybuy01t/) [](https://postimage.org/)


	45. Saving her again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ylt6m75yn/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto did his best to stay away from their careers, not wanting to intrude on their lives outside of the home but Babs had left her script by her bed and he knew she would be furious once she discovered it missing.

Ianto waited calmly as his credentials were checked and he was allowed through security, walking quickly towards the kid's trailer with the script in his hand.

He was going to be late for class and he had texted to say he would be detained due to family problems and hoped his professor would let it go. This psychology course was both time consuming and engaging as he found more to help Babs as well as other children in need of understanding.

Ianto was, of course, top of his class with his edidic memory and ability to find comparisons in his past and present.

He rounded the trailer and slammed into a man who was leaning against it as they both yelped with surprise.

"Shit, sorry. Quinn tells me all the time that I'll trip someone doing that" the man laughed, then held out his hand, "I'm Warren. Quinn's … friend."

"I'm Ianto. I'm Walter and Babs's Taddy" Ianto smiled politely.

"Christ, of course you are! Walter has your smile!" Warren laughed.

There was a commotion in the trailer and Ianto entered to find Babbit in a tantrum as she threw a new script at Walter.

"I'm not doing it!" she screamed "I just got this hair and they are not cutting it off!"

"It's just for the screen" Walter argued, "They can stick more on afterwards. You agreed when they talked to you about it."

"No they won't" Babs sneered, "Look at these rewrites! I'll have to have short hair for weeks. I don't wanna."

Ianto picked up the script and started to read, then snarled as he slammed out of the trailer and grabbed a passing crewmember, demanding to know where the director was.

George was sitting with the writer as they went over something and Ianto slumped into a chair and glared at him until he looked up.

"You have decided to cut my child's hair without asking first" Ianto said, flicking the script onto the table.

"Yeah, bullying scene" the writer said gleefully. "We were going to only do it for the one episode but I think it plays. It can be her thing, reminding them of what happened."

"Are you aware that this happened?" Ianto asked, "Two held Babs down while a third bully chopped her hair off as punishment for acting girly. Those extensions were one of the selling points for this job."

"Christ" George sighed, "I had no idea she had been bullied."

"That's why I home school her." Ianto shrugged, then pointed at the script "This is going to kill her and she will not do it. She agreed to one scene, and then she was told the extensions would be replaced. She would rather walk off set than be a boy again."

The writer opened his mouth to argue but George held up his hand to silence him as he stared at Ianto.

"I forgot" he said simply, "God. She is so spectacular that I simply forgot. No. We are not cutting her hair. Choose something else."

"She broke her arm once" Ianto offered, "Knows the pain of it. A cast wouldn't be too hard to apply."

"We can do that" the director agreed.

"I still don't see the problem" the writer was still wanting to argue as Ianto rose and he smiled as a shark might.

"My child's welfare comes first. She will not feel small." He leaned in, looming over the man. "Ever again."

"We do the cast!" George said firmly and the writer frowned.

"Why?"

"Because her father said so!" George said and he rose to follow Ianto.

"Hey," he jogged to catch up, "We do love the kids, all of them. Yours are firm favorites with the cast and crew. I forgot she is Trans. We want to make this work."

Ianto nodded and returned to the trailer where Babs was sitting in Eugene's lap sucking her thumb.

"You are going to have a broken arm instead" Ianto informed her and she gasped with glee.

"Oh Taddy, thank you for saving my hair" she smiled.

"I wish I could have in the first place" he leaned in to kiss her, "And I hope I always can save you."

Come hell or high water.


	46. standing your ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/53zhvzpbj/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/app.php)   
>  [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/litf8k7an/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The public were outraged by Serena's broken arm and a petition started demanding the bullies be brought to justice.

Ianto thought it was so cute and kept all the clippings as her tear filled eyes seemed to stare from every magazine cover.

Babs was loved.

Walter's character, Henderson, was also a favourite with his Hollywood stares and pouts on the teen sites.

Ianto found it harder to ignore as paparazzi worked out where they lived, then came the sensational reveal that the children were being raised by same sex parents. Ianto was enraged at the comments online about his inability to be a father, trying to keep calm as a storm swirled around them. He was also pleased at those who came out in support, including the aunties from the beauty parlour.

Babs was immune to it all, Ianto shielding her from most of it as he watched Walter openly sneer and preen proudly as he informed the reporters that he was loved, unlike some children living in fear of abuse.

Ianto patted his shoulder happily, keeping silently supportive.

Ton's birthday came and went with a spider theme that Ianto did not understand but he was not about to argue about it. Babs had pretended to be afraid, shrieking the house down and flopping theatrically on the floor. Gaining clapping from Ton to show he enjoyed the show.

Then came the day in the supermarket, Ianto distracted by Ton trying to reach for the cereal and he didn't realize he was surrounded until the first woman started talking.

Well.

Demanding.

"I know you! You are the father of Walter and Barbara, aren't you."

"Why is this one in a push chair?"

"Where is his mother?"

"Isn't he a bit old for a nappy?"

"Is that child even yours!"

"Do you let him go to church?"

"What is wrong with him?"

Ianto swung at that one, scooping his child up as the first camera appeared.

"My baby has Down Syndrome" he snarled, "Leave him alone!"

"What are you all doing" a familiar voice demanded as Andy stepped around the shelves, followed by Gwen.

Ianto slumped with relief as they stepped between him and the public.

"Get away from them" Gwen demanded as she saw Ton's fear.

Ianto thanked the staff for calling the Heddlu, then was hurried out and they made sure he got away in the spaceship, then Andy turned to ask who wanted to be arrested for disturbing the peace.

Ianto drove home and carried Ton inside, still shaking from the encounter and he sat holding him tightly until Jack came home and found them.

He was furious and after a moment's thought he rang Idris. Then he cut them each a piece of spider cake, diet be fucked!

Eugene arrived home with the kids to find Hoodlum bodyguards waiting.

Walter was angered and demanded to know why, getting upset as he heard that Ton had been insulted and before they could stop him, he had stormed out to the waiting press.

"My baby brother is not for your amusement!" he said as he struck Jack's hero pose, "He has DS, not gayness! It's not something you catch. It's something you are!"

"Walter, what do you say to those who say it is wrong for you to have two fathers" someone called out and Walter laughed as he shook his head.

"Two parents are better than one and if it was just me and Taddy then I would not have my siblings. Or my lovely Daddy." Walter scoffed, "I have so much love it flows from me like water. My family is wonderful and we all care for one another. I am lucky to have my family and no one has the right to say it is wrong to be loved!"

Babs stepped out and slid her hand into Walter's, holding her head high as the cameras flashed.

 

[](https://postimg.org/image/agoca4d7z/)   
[](https://postimage.org/app.php)

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/80miw9v5b/) [](https://postimage.org/)


	47. decisions left to chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/40kfh5azz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto knew it would come to this, sitting silently as the studio bigheads settled themselves on his sofas and looked around at the family home.

"This is a lovely home, I've wondered what it looked like from the inside" one said as he watched Babs skip out of her bedroom with a feather boa wafting.

"Thank you. I renovated it so we could all fit" Ianto smiled, "Of course these kids we grew so I had to expand as well."

"You designed this?" a woman asked with interest.

"Architect" Ianto smiled, "Amongst other things."

"And the little ones in the photos?" a small man asked who stood at the mantelpiece looking at the framed pics and Ianto winced as he realized one of Noah was up there that he missed when he put the others away.

"That was Noah" Stephen said, plucking it out of the pile, "He's gone now. He wasn't needed anymore."

"Oh" the man looked at Stephen, "Where did he go?"

"What can I do for you" Ianto interrupted, "Because Tonny needs his bath."

"We wanted to make sure you were OK, we were appalled by what happened and wanted to assure you that we are doing all we can to ensure your safety" the oldest man said, "We were going to offer security but it seems like you have that covered."

"My brother and his partner." Ianto nodded at Idris and Gene who stood silently watching, "Hoodlum Clan, like me."

"Really?"

"From now on my children will be protected by family, I know you will need to do checks and such but from now on Hoodlums will accompany them." Ianto sighed, "And I will not stand for any negativity near them."

"Agreed"

"Also … thank you for coming personally. It means a lot to me that you came today" Ianto smiled politely, "I know you have better things to do."

Pleasantries were returned as they left, leaving behind a promise to allow Hoodlums on set with the children.

Ianto knew who he wanted there too, knowing Skiddy would be insulted if not asked.

With the house almost competed on the old site Ianto was about to give it away to Skidmark and his little family anyway. Now he could say it was for Skiddy's help, making sure his honour was intact and he wouldn't think it was a hand out.

The press hadn't worked out that Babs was transgender yet and Ianto was amazed that someone hadn't leaked it.

He had gone over scenarios in his head, what to do, how to react but as time went by he became increasingly nervous about it.

It was only a matter of time.

He started to go over statements and contingency plans, wondering if it would be easier for Babs to just come out herself.

But this was not his call.

It was up to Babs.


	48. Glamorous Girls Fashion and Cosmetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/bul12jisv/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto wasn't sure what to make of this.

Eugene was excitedly showing Jack and John the contract as Ianto tried to understand it.

"So … they want babs to wear their stuff?" John asked.

"Clothes, jewellery, do some photo shoots and TV adverts" Eugene gushed, "Not as big as Walter's Toothpaste deal but a great offer. This would put her through college, even if the TV series isn't picked up next season!"

"Taddy, this company doesn't know they are offering this to a Trans child" Ianto pointed out.

"So?"

"So ... we don't want a lawsuit!" Ianto was getting annoyed.

"So we tell them" Babs said behind them and Ianto swung with shock and annoyance as he realized the child had not only been listening but had been told already.

"You told her?" he demanded of his father, "You told her before consulting us?"

"I'm her agent!" Eugene shot back, "I informed her, of course I did. This is my Babbity bum too!"

Ianto sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Then what do you suggest?"

"A meeting. A nondisclosure is signed and then we … we tell them" John said as he watched Babs plead silently.

So now he sat in this office, looking at these people as Babs put on the cute show.

Then he saw it. Slight, almost hidden but with his keen sense of 'gaydar' he found it. The woman sitting opposite adjusted her bracelets as she looked down at her hands , clasping them together.

"That is a very nice shade of eye shadow" Ianto said softly, What is it called?"

She looked up and smiled, then looked over at Babs who was leaning forward expectantly.

"I want some like that please Taddy" she said, "Can we get some?"

"We'll see darling" Ianto smiled.

"So, we signed these, what is so secret that it can't leave this room" the man beside the woman asked, placing the pen down.

"Babs?" Ianto said, leaning back as Babs shuffled forward in the chair.

"I was born Noah. It was a mistake because I'm actually Babs and luckily Taddy and Daddy don't mind that I got the wrong body" Babs said as Ianto watched the woman's head shoot up to stare at his child.

"I am what you call Transgender" Babbit told them, "I'm a girl in a boy's body. I have a girlfriend and that's OK too. Did you know I can still have a wife and babies and stuff coz I'm not sick or anything. Just born different."

"Babs identifies as a girl in boy's body who likes other girls" Eugene said as he watched Ianto and he wondered why he was staring at the woman like that.

"How old are you darling?" she asked and Babbit responded.

"I'm six in August" she smiled, "but I am clever. I have a genius IQ."

"Yes, I can see that you are smart" she replied, "So is your Taddy."

"My Taddy was a child prodyney"

"Progeny" Ianto corrected automatically.

"You already know my answer here" the woman smiled, "You already see it."

"It's so mild, only someone with a keen eye can see it, and I am immersed in the way of life" Ianto smiled, "You are very pretty."

"Thank you. I've been Trans for almost ten years now" she smiled, "I had no idea about Babs."

"Her godfather is a doctor, her wellbeing is well taken care of and we are doing everything we can to make her comfortable." Ianto said softly, reaching for Babbit's hand, "She is going to be whoever she was born to be and she will be spectacular. If you chose to have her in your campaign know that one day the public will know this about her. We will not hide, once she is comfortable enough to say it out loud to people we will be proud and loud."

"Well done" she smiled, "Call me Ally."

Ianto relaxed as Babs smiled sweetly while Ally signed the papers for the contract.

Babs was now a poster child for Glamorous Girls Fashion and Cosmetics.

.

.

.

So, a second chapter in one day ... coz Taylopatta asked for another one


	49. song and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/eiahcwbu7/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Walter was in the recording studio, recording the song he was singing on the TV show and Ianto had given in to his request to come listen.

He immediately saw the child's nervousness was affecting his guitar playing and he watched as Walter winced and stopped playing again.

"How the hell do we fix this" the sound editor asked, rubbing his face. "He keeps forgetting his bloody lyrics."

"I helped him write it" Ianto finally said softly, "That's my melody that he put words to. He knows it. He's just nervous. If I play the guitar and he sings, it will still play on the screen when he lip-syncs later, right? A few run throughs and he'll have it. It's just nerves."

They all turned to stare at the usually silent man and then nodded.

Walter was surprised to see his Taddy entering the sound booth but realized what he was doing when he asked for a guitar.

"Just focus on Babs' song honey" Ianto said quietly, "Just sing what you feel and I'll back you all the way, OK?"

Walter felt himself relaxing as Ianto settled on a stool and adjusted the guitar.

"When did you last tune this son?" Ianto asked, then nodded to show he was ready.

"Just be at home in your head darling" Ianto admitted, "Just relax."

Ianto started to play and Walter closed his eyes, back in the main room with Babs listening on the sofa. Ton asleep by the fire as Daddy reads his paper and pretends not to listen and Stephen pats a cat as he smiles up to show he likes the song.

Taddy with the guitar, looking at the song notes on the scrap of paper sitting on the arm of the armchair.

Walter sang.

His voice was another gift from his father and it was pure and true, Ianto joining in the harmonies as he thought they were just doing a trial run and it would help Walt remember.

They didn't see the commotion in the sound booth as people leapt from their chairs and waved their arms excitedly, or the producers entering to listen, one even placing his hands against the sound booth window so he could watch them more clearly.

Their voices rose for the final chorus and as the last notes of the guitar faded away Walter turned to grin at his Tad.

"Well?" Ianto said after a few moments of silence, "Was that alright hon? You want to try it again?"

"Holly Mother of God!" the executive producer was slamming into the sound booth with his hands flapping, "When the hell were you going to tell us you could sing like that. Jesus wept! You two together was bloody brilliant!"

Ianto rose with horror, "No, no. This is Walter's thing, no, we do it again without me. He has it now, he just needed the push."

"And we need you to play the part of the man on the 'Big Brother' program that helps him sing this to Serena!" the producer wailed, "You are bloody gorgeous!"

Ianto opened his mouth to protest.

"God, really?" Walter asked, "That would be awesome. If Taddy was there … I could do it live."

"Live!" the man breathed, then spun to look into the sound booth where more hysterics were happening.

"Walt, you know I don't like the limelight, had enough of that with the avalanche and bombing" Ianto sighed.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere!" the sound man gasped "You are the guy that survived the bombing ... you gave that interview where you handed that bigoted bitch her on arse on a plate!"

Ianto grimaced.

"You … wait, I read somewhere that you are a psychologist?" the man continued, "A doctor, right?"

"I have doctorates yes, but I am still in training to be a child psychologist" Ianto argued and Walter tapped his arm.

"Please Tad? Imagine Babs' face when we tell her we will be filming a scene with you. All three of us" Walter begged.

Ianto whined low in his throat as he looked at the sea of hopeful faces.

"Damn it!"

.

.

And one more Chap as today is the Birthday for Walter Verse


	50. There will be peace .... soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6py29iqy7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They did it live, Babs almost crying with pride as Taddy acted so professionally.

Ianto couldn't wait to escape and wash off the makeup, his blush visible beneath it as he was congratulated.

Babs was floating about telling everyone that it was her Taddy who did that, her brother and Taddy had sung that! Did you hear?

Eugene had been bloodthirsty when he realized they wanted Ianto for a guest-starring role and Ianto didn't know the ins and outs of it, trusting his Taddy to protect him, as he protected their babies.

When he learnt that there would be a change in the theme song and also a release of the song as a single, he was beyond upset, rushing to Jack for comfort as he hissed that it was all too much.

Walter was beyond happy, crying as he told Babs and her screams were echoing around the set as people turned to look at her dancing. Although she only had a minor part in the background, she had fast become precious to the crew.

"God, how much more" Ianto huffed, watching Walter preen in front of a mirror as he posed for fake photographers.

"Only a couple more weeks filming darling" Eugene promised, "Then a few call backs if they need to do another edit of a scene but we will be done with this first season."

"Thank god" Ianto sighed, "We have the weekend in the village, right?"

"Yes, Monday is an editing day as well, so we can stay until Tuesday if the school doesn't mind." Eugene agreed.

Jack rose to call Stephen and Walter's teachers who were fans of the show and eager to give homework as they knew Ianto would get the work done with the boys.

Babs gleefully rubbed her hands as she knew she was ahead with her work and would probably be allowed some art or something during 'school' at the village home. She couldn't wait to see everyone, only sad that it was going to be just another two weeks before the end.

They sang as they drove, Babs crooning as she stroked Ton's wee face.

Jack was following with John and the dogs, having to finish up a case in court so it was just them.

It felt nice and normal and just another weekend.

Bethy wanted all the news and the two girls ran off giggling and squealing as the dogs bound after them like huge furry bodyguards.

Ianto was so tired and Jack knew this week had been a hard one for him, his nerves giving him nightmares again and he had promised then some kinky time in the hot tub.

While he waited for him to get there he unpacked the new dresses and girly things Babs had wanted to share with Bethy, then settled to watch them.

"How was she this week?" Bets asked as she noted the bags under Ianto's eyes.

"Great. Did the photo shoot for a new range of eye glasses" Ianto snorted, "Now she has several pairs with plain glass for dress-ups. Wanted some like mine so she could match her Taddy."

"Heck would have been so proud" Bets whispered, "He always called her his little angel. We never knew … but he would have been so proud of her and of you. You have handled her transition so well."

"I love her" Ianto shrugged, "There is nothing else to say. Nothing else needed really. It might have been any of my children. Anyone's child and I can't imagine the fear and self loathing of those who are still trapped, unable to feel the freedom of being themselves in their own skin."

"You have such a lovely heart sweet child" she patted his arm and he smiled as he watched Stephen lift Babs into the air and swing her around.

"They are the lovely hearts" Ianto smiled, "Look at my children. All so beautiful and unique. I am so blessed."

"So, filming is about to end, things are going to go nice and quiet again?" she asked, watching his face as he grimaced.

"Walt has been invited to do a panto, Babs wants time off with Bethy so it looks like some time split still." Ianto told her, "Taddy is going to take over Walter in town so we can stay here at the weekends, but the Saturday matinees are going to be the big pull for the children who are already calling themselves fans."

Bets laughed as she recalled Babs and her first fan letter.

Jack was pulling in and the kids came running as the other dogs were released from the back of the SUV and joined their furry family.

Peace in the valley was both shattered and renewed as Jack kissed Ianto and chased away any worries.

They were together.

All that mattered.


	51. birthday girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/gcghlilbj/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

They enjoyed the weekend, going back to their new routine and Ianto hummed happily as he dropped everyone off, including Ton at his special pre-school.

He then went home with the intention of homework and settled on the bed for a second, then promptly fell asleep.

He woke to the sound of barking, sitting up and yawning as he looked at the clock and realized with shock that he had slept most of the day.

Everyone came in as he was trying to think about tea and Jack immediately saw that he was flustered.

"I was wondering if we should all go out to eat" Jack said as he watched Ianto turn to face him, "McDonalds? Somewhere we can all eat?"

"I don't .. .um .. what about the public?" Ianto asked and Babs gasped.

"Disguises!" she shrieked, running for the bedroom and Ianto looked at Jack with horror as the other two boys ran after her with matching hoots.

Ianto stood, wondering how it had come to this, as his children stood in their matching outfits.

Stephen and Walter were dressed as little Hoodlums, complete with Kanga hats and Babs was demure in a little cream dress and bright red coat, the black wig making her look almost like Tosh.

Ton clapped from Jack's arms and Ianto felt the laughter bubbling up as they all clambered onto the SUV. Babbit lamented the fact Ton was not in disguise but said it was forgivable.

They got the McDonalds and the kids chose a table as Ianto went up and ordered their favourites, watching for John who was meeting them there.

They all settled to eat, Jack asking Ianto about his sugar levels and he guiltily confessed to sleeping the day away instead of keeping to his routine.

To Ianto's relief, Jack found it funny and assured him that he wasn't angry. It had been a whirlwind few months, with John, Jack and Stephen all having had their birthdays and now Babbit's was about to happen.

Her first girly birthday.

Ianto had secretly been planning, purchasing as much pink fluffy rubbish he could find and the balloons had already been ordered.

The gift had been a hard one and he knew it would have to be something special. His daughter's first birthday.

It was Idris that solved his dilemma, commenting about a pretty necklace she was wearing.

Jewellery.

Ianto started to covertly hunt for just the right thing, finding not just some pretty earrings but as he wandered the mall he found a lovely little princess gown that he knew he would love, and a necklace both girly and lizard.

It felt different, shopping for a little girl but at the same time it was nice. He had missed it and he thought of Aurora more than once.

To pick up little frilly things and imagine her joy, to know that he was getting it right as nothing he had every brought her had been rejected as not 'girly' enough.

His purchases were put in the back of the Spaceship and then he went to check on the things he had ordered for the party.

Not only were they looking lovely, the baker was the one they had always used and was so excited to do Babs a girly cake that Ianto had to argue to pay for it.

The studio wanted to throw a party for her on set, the final days of filming and they were dying for a party as Babs had endeared herself to everyone.

Ianto had reluctantly agreed, hoping it wouldn't be too much sugar or hype.

The princess cake, complete with silver tiara on top made Babs' day and she kept repeating that it was perfect. It made him double think the cake he had ordered, then he shook it off.

Why question himself now?

They drove home with an overly happy little girl who insisted singing at the top of her lungs some song that started as a Britney Spears number and morphed into some strange rant about rainbows.

With her family party coming at the weekend, Ianto hoped she would be pleased then as well.

He only wanted to do good by her.

His delicate flower.


	52. outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/plsb6hpwv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Weeks went by, the show was popular and things seemed to be going great.

Then a phone call changed everything.

"Teddy, have you seen the paper?" Eugene asked and Ianto went out to get it, finding it on the doorstep.

"What page?" he asked as he undid the paper from the rubber band and then made a small noise as he looked at the cover.

"Yeah. They've outted him big time!" Eugene was growling, "Bastards!"

"What do we do?" Ianto asked, "You are the Babbit's manager, do you make a statement or do we ignore it?"

"I think it had to be up to Babs" Eugene finally said, "We're on our way around now, we tell the kids and let them have a say."

"OK" Into sighed as he signed off and went to get Jack out of bed and see if John was about.

His language as he looked at the cover quite inventive for so early in the day.

Babs sat holding the paper with a frown as Walter swore and read over her shoulder.

"Why?" Walter demanded, "What did they hope to achieve?"

"But ... why are they making it a big deal?" Babs looked up, "Warren and Quinn are in love. So what if they are both boys. They are always together!"

"The press is making a thing of it because they kept it separate" Ianto explained, "Some people don't like our kind."

"Well ...screw them!" Babbit growled, "I want to tell Quinn that it's OK."

"Alright darling" Ianto nodded rising to get dressed.

Babs came out looking formal and softly feminine, waiting to leave and they drive to the gated community in which Quinn's family lived. The boy was only nineteen, this was horrible.

They entered the guarded gates and Babs was out of the vehicle and running to the house as everyone else climbed out.

"Babs!" Quinn looked up for the sofa and Warren offered to take their coats, his eyes wide at the amount of testosterone entering the room as Jack waltzed in and winked.

"Mam, Da. This is Babs and Walter from work. This is …er …"

"I am Ianto. Babbit and Walter's Taddy. Jack here is their Daddy as we are a married couple. Eugene and James here are my parents." Ianto made introductions, "Stephen and Ton are their brothers."

"My god, a family of gays" the father spluttered and Babbit made a small noise.

"LGBT actually" Walter said angrily, "Babs is transgender!"

"What?" Quinn asked with shock.

"I'm a girl" Babs assured him, "But I was a little boy once."

"I would never have known" Quinn said with wonder.

"I still have my willy coz I will marry my love and we will have babies but I will be a pretty Taddy." Babbit said calmly, "I will let her have the boobs though. Awkward things!"

Quinn started to laugh and Warren stepped closer to Ianto.

"Thank you so much" he told Ianto and Jack, "I thought he would never brighten up."

"We are here to support you" Walter said bravely, "We are here as a loving family to tell those with small brains to leave you alone."

"Love is love" Babs said happily, "You can't help who you love."

"Thank you Babs" Quinn smiled, "You are a good friend."

"Of course" Babs smiled back, "good friends always help one another."

Warren returned to the sofa and hugged Quinn as he watched him start to feel better.

This was just what he needed.

To see that they were normal too.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6bh5sovhr/) [](https://)

"This brings up another fly in the ointment" Art said as he leaned back and watched Babs apply lip gloss.

Ianto knew there was a reason for the lawyer's visit and hoped it wasn't bad news, the face told him it probably was.

"The Hartmans have been making waves" he sighed, "Small at the moment and I've been managing to stave them off but they are threatening to out Babs."

"Why?" Babs was curious, not upset and he smiled at her affectionately.

"They want money honey" he explained, "They want to sell you story and make money."

Babs screwed her nose up and then shrugged, "I'm not that interesting Uncle Art."

"What do you recommend we do?" Eugene leaned over to take the lip gloss and handed her eye shadow instead, earning a winning smile.

"Well, if they do this, so soon after the Quinn thing, it could damage the studio" Art said softly, "They could get quite a pretty penny."

"We are not paying them a bloody thing!" Ianto hissed.

"What if I tell first?" Babs asked as she checked her profile in the small compact mirror.

"What?"

"If I tell first, then they are buggered, sorry Taddy, stuffed" Babs asked, "Do I look pretty?"

"Gorgeous" Art said warmly, "It might work. Say it's a solidarity thing, it might help Quinn as well."

Babbit's head rose as she imperiously regarded her men.

After a few moments she nodded, "Make it so!"

Art snorted at the imp's moxie, something he had always admired and he assured them that he would have something organized by the end of the week.

Something big.

The studio had accepted it, even paid for the flights as they declared their intention to stand by their talent.

Walter was so excited, his first time on a plane and the cabin crew took him to the cockpit as soon as they were in flight to meet the pilot, apparently a huge fan.

Babbit was nervous and kept adjusting herself, checking in the little mirror and asking Ianto repeatedly if he had packed certain things.

"I just want to look pretty" she whispered.

"You are pretty" Ianto assured her, "If you turned up in Daddy's Speedos you would still be gorgeous."

"Ew" Babs giggled, "That's …ew. I don't know how he gets them off."

Ianto giggled as he patted her hand and then a little girl approached and asked for an autograph as Babs lit up, sliding out to hug and talk animatedly as the mother took photos with glee.

Ianto rang to see how Ton was and Stephen gave him a blow by blow of John's attempts to get him dressed, Ianto laughing as he sent his love to their oldest and promising something special for his work in helping with Ton. John had declined coming in case it was obvious that he was the father, not wanting to muddy the water.

Eugene was meeting them there, having flown out first and the airport was packed, Babs immediately clinging to Jack who cradled her in his arms as Walter walked like the star he was, turning for the photographers and giving his winning smile.

The penthouse at the hotel was gorgeous and Ianto cuddled with Babs while Walter begged Jack to show him around his neck of the world and soon they were both heading out with matching sunglasses.

America was about to be rocked by the Walter, Ianto hoped it was ready.

They returned in time for Tea and Ianto roused the sleepy little girl, all of them enjoying the menu as much as ordering while looking at the pretty food.

Walter insisted on photos, unable to believe that the roses were radishes until Ianto ate one.

Ianto knew Babs and Walt wouldn't settle so he let them in the big bed with him and Jack, watching cable until they drifted off.

A big day tomorrow.


	54. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/u1b6v4j8v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

She wanted Taddy to go with her but then Walter had offered and she saw Taddy's nervousness.

Walter walked calmly out and waved for the audience as Babs headed for the huge chair, waiting for Walter to lift her in and help adjust her skirts.

"That's a pretty dress" Ellen smiled and Babs preened.

"My Taddy got it for me, it's a princess one. I have a tiara for it too" she assured Ellen.

"So. Babs. Short for Barbara." Ellen began and Babbit corrected her.

"Short for Babbit really. I never really thought of a real name, I've always been the Babbit. I was born premature and I looked like a little skinned rabbit so my Taddy called me Rabbity Bum. Then it became Babbit. When they asked me for me proper girl's name at the studio I just said the one that felt right." She shrugged, "I like Barbara, but I'm Babs."

Ellen smiled softly, the meeting with Eugene earlier in her mind as she set up the next question, "It's a very nice name. But you're right, you are a Babs. A very special little girl."

"Yes" Babbit smiled.

Walter had his arm around her, over the back of the chair as he squished in it with her.

"And you Walter, you are a very good brother, I see you protect Babs" Ellen pointed out.

"She's my sister" he said simply. "She needs me."

"But this is why you are here" Ellen leaned back, "Babs needs something else."

"Yes. I need to tell people my secret so they understand." Babs nodded, "I am so angry that Quinn and Warren had horrible things said about them because they love each other."

"Yes" Ellen nodded, "I agree."

"You see, I was born a boy. I was called Noah and I was a little boy baby, but I have always been Babbit." Babs said to Ellen, ignoring the gasps from the audience as Walter shifted his arm so he was pulling her to him, "But inside I always felt girly ya know?"

"Well, yes I do" Ellen grinned, "I'm a girl that is definitely not your average kinda girl."

"Of course not. You're Ellen" Babs pointed out, "You are supposed to be you. Like I'm supposed to be me. A little girl called Babs."

"So you always felt like you were a girl?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, always. My Taddy told me to be whoever I wanted to be when I grew up and I asked if I could be a girl." Babs laughed, "Then he told me I was already a little girl in the way I am and I knew he was right. Taddy is always right. I already stole my Bethy's dresses and jewellery and girly things, I already wanted to be Babs. I didn't know what Transgender meant. Now I do."

"It means you are my sister" Walter said firmly, "If anyone doesn't like it they can come through me!"

Ellen patted Walter's knee, "You are a good brother. I understand bullies held Babs down and cut her hair off as they were so offended by her and you cut your own hair off as a show of support."

"Yep" Walter held his head high. "I'll do anything for Babs. She's a wonderful little sister and always has been."

Ellen then talked about the TV show and Walter even started singing the song for her, much to her delight and she clapped as the entire studio erupted.

"That really is you singing" Ellen gushed, "You really can sing!"

"I have my Taddy's voice" Walter nodded, "The man in the show who sings with me, that's our Taddy. That's why we sound so good together. I'm his star."

Ellen laughed and clapped.

"Kiddo, you sure are!" Ellen said with affection, "You both are in my book."


	55. Superhero Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/uh0pcqq9b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Taddy?"

Ianto hummed softly as he fiddled with a shoelace that had been knotted repeatedly by a nervous little girl.

"Are you like Master Splinter?"

Ianto's hands stilled as he stared at Babs, standing there with her hair still done up from her photo shoot.

"Huh?"

"Master Splinter!" she repeated with an award worthy eye roll. "You know … Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! He had four kids and raised them like they were his even though they were turtles."

"Well, first of all, I'm not a rat. Technically, in the Chinese calendar I am a Water Pig."

"Really?" Babs leaned forward with interest, "What does that mean?"

"Subject to a double dose of the Water Element, the Water Pig is the most perceptive and sentimental of the Pig types. With amazing gifts for social intelligence, the Water Pig is known to be sympathetic, compassionate and understanding of others. Luckily, the Water Pig takes great enjoyment from supporting others and they are amongst the most passionate and loving of all the signs. The Water Pig is also known for masterful use of communication. When their gift for words is paired with their understanding, the Water Pig can become a natural negotiator and counsellor. The Water Pig is widely optimistic and can often see the best in people and situations." Ianto said from memory not realising that he was describing himself, "That's the year I was born darling, so … huh."

"what?"

"I just remembered." Ianto said, then started to laugh softly.

"Taddy?"

"The organs of the Water Pig are the kidneys" Ianto laughed, "We are supposed to look after them."

"Really?" Babs saw the joke and pointed, "You have to look after yours. Daddy keeps saying so!"

"So, I'm not a rat. This is the year of the Monkey, 2016" Ianto said with glee and watched Babbit's face as it grew aghast.

"Walter is a Rat, Fen is a Dog, Ton is a Horse and you know what you are?" Ianto asked, trying not to giggle.

"What?"

"A Rabbit" Ianto crowed with glee and Babbit fell back in her chair laughing as well.

"I never thought about it, how silly" Ianto giggled, "You were always a Rabbity Bum."

"That's just funny!" she snorted. "What's Daddy?"

"1974, A Tiger" Ianto giggled then slapped a hand over his mouth as an image of Jack in full battle roar as spittle flew with rage. Funny, he called him his tiger pants.

"OH MY GODS!" Babs whispered, "What's Papa?"

"He's 39, so 1977 … er … a snake, I think." Ianto frowned, "no wait. He's just after Christmas so … god. He's a dragon."

"Wow! No wonder I always wanted one" Babs said as she waved grandly to her Bert, currently lying across the bananas in the fruit bowl.

"Ah, how did he get in there!" Ianto scolded as she giggled.

"He likes banana Tadda!" she giggled.

"As to the original question, I am like Master Splinter." Ianto said softly as he pulled her against him and stroked his baby girl's hair at the back of her neck, "In so much as, I am raising superheroes."

Babs closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat and smiled softly.

She knew who the superhero was.


	56. rainy day moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/iohlghvu7/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ton was standing, peering out at the rain as Ianto did the dishes from breakfast and he turned to look as a cat joined the little boy, also staring out as it commiserated.

Babs, Bethy and the two older boys had gone with Jack to get some supplies for some project or other that Babs had thought up. Bets was at her flower arranging group and Em and Connor had taken the twins to town for their shots.

It was a long, boring morning for a wee Ton.

"Rain" Ton hissed like it was a dirty word, and then there was a soft thud as his head hit the glass.

"Aw, come on honey" Ianto crooned, "We've had a good run of sun, we have to have rain sometimes."

Another exaggerated sigh as Ton shook his head and his little shoulders drooped.

Ianto looked at the thermometer on the wall that registered the outside temp as well as inside and saw that it wasn't cold out there, just wet.

"Where are those new galoshes Papa got you?" Ianto asked softly and a little head rolled on the glass to look at him solemnly.

"I need to go to the shop and if we have boots and jackets we might be able to walk" Ianto said as he finished drying a bowl.

Ton seemed to consider and his face lit up as he finally got what he was being told and he ran to get his shiny new boots that really needed a workout.

Ianto insisted on a jacket and Ton squealed impatiently as Ianto opened the door and reached for the reins.

Ton headed for the gate and made small noises as he saw the reins and knew there was not a buggy with a rain guard, just feet. The best way to go to the shops in the rain by his reckoning, especially in the village where he could say hello to all his friends.

Ianto clipped the reins to the hook on the jacket and stepped back, pointing in the direction to go and the boy was off.

Like a mad dog on the leash, he pulled, panted and ran back and forth as he inspected things, stopped dead for no apparent reason to scream and then start running until the reins snapped again.

Ianto was used to this, several previous mad things having trained him to ignore the 'Rein Madness' and he went through a mental check list as Ton stopped in front of a puddle and waited for the reins to droop, then he leaped in a huge stomp and water flew as he screamed.

"Oh what a lovely day for a little boy" an elderly woman called from her front door and Ianto stopped, smiling as he pointed at her plastic wrapped newspaper.

"Oh, yes please dear, don't want to get me slippers wet" she smiled and Ton grabbed the newspaper, running to give it to the nice lady with a wide smile.

"Oh you darling little boy" she gushed, "So good. Thank you Ton."

He waved as he ran back to his Taddy and Ianto waved, "Good day Missus Carmichael"

"Goodbye darling, he's having fun" she laughed as she watched a little foot stomp another puddle dry.

"You nutta" Ianto snarled, lifting him and them slamming him down into a large puddle as Ton screamed with delight.

Manny called out from the shop doorway as he saw them approach and Ianto felt safe enough to drop the reins so his child could run the short distance to his arms and Manny scooped up his little friend with a kiss and a cuddle waiting.

"I got a new Thomas book here that needs a special home" he was gushing as he reached behind the counter and gave it to excited hands and Ton remembered his manners.

"Fank You Unka Manny" he said, kissing a dark cheek and the man huffed softly as he kissed the child back.

"Manny!" Ianto scolded, "You spoil that boy!"

"Nonsense" the man snorted as he offered a stick of candy.

"I saw that!" Ianto scolded as he picked up a bag of pasta.

"Rainy Day Tax!" Manny said gleefully as the little boy hummed with one hand shoving the candy in and the other calmly playing with his dreadlocks.

"How's that star of ours?" Manny asked and Ianto snorted.

"Walter is relieved that the panto practice is less intensive than the TV series, I would have thought it the other way around. But there ya go. I guess because it's only one script to memorize" Ianto said happily as Ton stopped chewing and leaned in to sniff Manny.

"I smell OK?" Manny asked and Ton wriggled as he nodded happily.

"Why thank you" Manny said with a solemn face and Ton patted his face as if to say, no problem buddy.

The walk home was grand with more puddles and the huge downpour as they rounded the corner had Ianto scooping up the child and running as Ton screamed with joy, his arms open wide as he held his face up to the heavens.

What a brilliant morning.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/nbnni9j73/) [](https://postimage.org/)


	57. sunday smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/zdacru73j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto rounded the corner and headed towards the Chalets as he pondered what he was going to feed the brood for their evening meal.

He had missed the morning run and had taken off after lunch instead, determined to run off the cheesecake he knew he couldn't refuse, even with Jack's soft frown as Bets proudly dished.

She had forgotten.

Simple thing to do and he was not about to upset her.

Back to Cardiff tomorrow and Ianto found himself wishing for a little longer in paradise.

Ianto entered and took a moment to listen for any noises that might warn him where his family was.

Then he smelt the heady scent of pine and cedar.

"Jack?"

Jack appeared, a wide grin and his hands rubbing together as he watched Ianto walk slowly towards him with that raised eyebrow he loved so much.

"Where are the kids?"

"I sold them at the Sunday market. Got quite a good deal, even took the little one who had lost a shoe" Jack grinned and Ianto laughed softly.

"Idris and Gene came by with an offer of the park and ice creams before a movie in town" Jack said and pulled Ianto into a kiss and fondled his bum as he rubbed their groins together.

"Cariad" Ianto moaned as he looked about furtively for Bets.

"Ma's over at the office, showing Connor through the tax forms, they'll be hours" Jack purred, leaning in close and whispering in Ianto's ear, "We have hours."

Jack drew out the last word and Ianto giggled as he let Jack lead him to the bathroom, where he stalled in the doorway.

Candles lined the tub and the bubbles were almost overflowing.

"Come on" Jack enthused, "John is bringing Chinese back from town later, we don't have to cook."

Ianto found his sweats getting peeled off and he happily stepped into the hot water and groaned as he sank into the blissful hug of a bubble bath.

Jack knelt and said his name softly, making him open is eyes to focus on a glass of bubbly.

Ianto smiled as he accepted it and watched his husband undress to join him, getting in at the opposite end to his surprise.

Then Jack chose a foot and started to massage it, watching as Ianto sighed and let his head fall back against the carefully placed towel.

Jack moved on to the other foot, then slid up the legs so he was kneeling over his beloved, palming his lovely goods and Ianto's breathy cries were telling him that he was doing it right.

He slid into him, Ianto's legs around his hips as they created waves and soft laughter.

Jack stole a kiss and then rubbed Ianto's stomach and chest as Ianto drifted blissfully in the water.

"I love you" Jack whispered as he added more hot to the water and let Ianto snooze.

Jack settled back to look at Ianto's face, watch his nose crinkle, then smooth again as he shifted in the water.

Jack wondered if he was dreaming of him.

A soft sigh and a smile.

Yeah.

Jack grinned even as his name was whispered dreamily.

Loved.


	58. baby time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5evgf72pb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The beasts were off at school and the Firehouse seems unusually quiet. Babs was still at the village with John. All the noise makers gone. Well all except for Ton whose preschool was closed today due to flooding.

Ianto wondered where the Ton was then heard some noises, hunting down the sound to find Ton in the cupboards of the wet room. After a few moments he left him to it knowing there was nothing he could hurt and he settled on the sofa with a paper he wanted to read for his course.

When Ton came over he was distracted and it wasn't until a little hand was smacking his knee that he looked over at his youngest beast.

Ton stood with his binky in his mouth, chewing furiously and the old front pack in one hand.

"Baby?"

Ton growled and thrust the front-pack at him.

Ianto sighed as he leaned forward to place the paper on the coffee table, "Baby, Taddy's brain isn't working. You have to tell me what you want."

Ton thrust the front-pack at him again, "Baba."

"Ah" Ianto smiled, "You miss the babies? Yeah, I had to leave them there kiddo."

Ton, to Ianto's shock, had a meltdown. He jumped up and down up the spot screaming around the binky with arms failing and tears starting.

"Hey, hey" Ianto held out his arms, "What's wrong little man."

"NO" Ton screamed, his binky flying out to hit the sofa, "I A BABBA!"

Ianto blinked.

Ton was trying to climb into the front-pack and Ianto finally got it, groaning as he face palmed.

"Oh my darling, you wanna be my baby again?" he asked and Ton whimpered as his foot got stuck. Ianto looked back at the weekend and he had spent quite a large chunk baby cuddling. Poor Ton was feeling left out.

Ianto helped Ton into the front-pack and adjusted it, lifting the little boy onto his lap so he could put it on.

Ton reached for the binky, struggling until Ianto handed it over and he plastered himself against Ianto with a growl, furiously chewing on the binky.

"Careful, you'll chew through it" Ianto said softly, "You know it breaks your heart every time."

Ton growled again as Ianto held him and rocked, singing and crooning as he felt the little boy start to relax.

"My poor little Tony wonny piddly diddly bum" Ianto was crooning, "My special, gorgeous, perfect little baby."

Ton had a huge sigh and stopped growling, his little hands tucking between them to clasp together as his face nuzzled into his Taddy's neck.

"My perfect, gorgeous little baby boy" Ianto said softly, rubbing a little back and rocking gently. Then he retrieved the paper and read over his sleeping baby.

After a while Ton shifted in the pack so Ianto rose and started to sort the tea out, little legs dangling down the front of his with a little boy humming happily.

"Wanna piece of carrot?" Ianto asked and a little hand popped out, shooting back in to chew.

Ianto giggled.

"Feeding time at the zoo" he muttered as he got out the Sippy cup and offered some milk.

Ton growled.

Ianto considered and then huffed softly, walking back to the sofa to sit and release the pack so Ton could lay in his arms.

"Does my baba want a drinky-poo?" Ianto asked and Ton wriggled.

Ianto offered the Sippy cup and held it like a bottle, pulling faces and crooning as Ton happily drank.

"Full?" Ianto asked and Ton sighed theatrically.

Ianto rose and got the one of the binkies he had forgotten to take for the twins, the two new binkies now Ton's.

Ton squealed with delight as the new Binky was offered and the chewed remains were spat out into the floor with vigor.

The binky shaped like huge lips was plugged in and Ianto re-attached the pack then walked to a mirror so Ton could laugh at himself.

One happy baby.


	59. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/3nuie48kv/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

The afternoon crept in and Ianto was humming as he did the housework, Monday always a dusting day and he had the TV on as background noise for Ton.

As his baby slept he pondered how annoyed Jack would be to enter and find him carrying the boy around and the comments about his back so he sat on the sofa and started to arrange to cushions to release the pack.

' _At this time we can confirm there are three officers down and the standoff continues in downtown Cardiff.'_

Ianto's' hands froze as he looked up at the TV screen, the breaking news bulletin showing prone bodies laying on a grass verge in front of a building.

Ianto knew the uniform, he had peeled it off a weary Jack enough times to know at a glance that it was SWAT.

He became still, his spine a block of ice and his bowels seemed to shrink to nothing as he stared at the screen, a close up on one of the prone SWAT members showed a hand scrabbling in the grass, covered in blood and dirt as it seemed to move without thought.

The signet ring glinted.

Ianto clutched his baby as a wail started to build in his throat and he swallowed it down, frantically trying to find a calm place as the little boy shifted in his lap and mumbled in his sleep.

Finally, Ianto could move and he released the pack, settling a little boy in the cushions and he pulled the cuddly blanket over him for good measure then stood as he struggled from the rest of the pack.

_Stay calm sweetheart._

"Yeah, I'm trying Lisa" he whispered into the room.

Ianto scrubbed at his face and took deep breaths as he stepped closer to the screen and watched as the hand was shown again.

Moving.

Alive.

Right?

Ianto picked up the phone and called Gene, relieved when he picked up straight away.

"Hey little Bro, what's up?"

"Turn on the TV" Ianto whispered, "Channel three."

He listened to scrabbling and Idris's deep voice filtering through as he told Gene where the remote was and asked if he was coming back to bed.

Ah gods, he had interrupted a bit of afternoon delight.

For some reason this was something to focus on and Ianto found himself apologizing for being cock-block and Idris' booming laughter told him he was on speaker phone.

"What am I … shit. Is that here?" Gene asked.

"Wait for it." Ianto said with a calm he didn't know he had, "Wait, it's on a loop and …there. There hand."

"Yeah?" Gene said softly, "Shit, is that SWAT? Yan?"

"That hand" Ianto couldn't say it, it was stuck in his throat as he watched the hand scrabbling and he turned away, looking at Bert sunning himself instead.

"Jesus" Idris was speaking now, "Skiddy, it's me. Get the boys together, there's something going down downtown, I want Intel, now!"

"Ianto?" Gene's voice was quiet as Idris spoke overtop on his own phone, "Baby. Is that Jack's team."

"That hand" Ianto repeated then cursed himself for sounding dense, "Gennie. It's Jack's hand."

The silence seemed the stretch and Ianto broke it with a sob. It startled him so much that he jumped, then realized it had come from him.

"Stay there!" Idris was speaking and Ianto focused, hearing the authority, "Don't you get in that Spaceship, do you hear me Sweetie? You wait there and we will come for you. Don't you dare try to drive!"

"The boys" Ianto whispered.

Oh gods, how was he going to tell the boys.

"I'm calling Taddy, you stay there!" Gene said and Ianto settled on the sofa as he listened to them hurriedly dress, never taking the phone off speaker, never leaving him.

It was a strange comfort that they did that.

Even hearing the car doors slam and Idris on another line, Gene talking softly as he reassured him that they were almost there, it was OK.

Strange comfort.


	60. proof of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/gms6mrkvj/) [free photo hosting](http://postimage.org/)

"Taddy is going to pick the kids up" Gene said as Skiddy slipped past them into the house. "Skiddy is going to stay with the imp."

Ianto nodded.

"Come on, coat on. It's cold out there" Idris said as he wrestled Ianto into a coat and Ianto grunted as he recognized Jack's spare Great Coat for when the other one was at the cleaners.

Comfort.

Ianto wrapped his arms around himself and imagined they were his beloved's arms.

"Come on" Gene said softly as he led Ianto to the SUV, helping him in and then they were moving.

It seemed like they were exiting the driveway and then they re there, no time between and Ianto wondered if it had been obvious that he had zoned out.

The two men flanked him as they approached the Heddlu cordon and a young officer stepped forward to wave them back.

"This is Captain Harkness-Jones' husband" Gene said calmly, "He has to get through. Is Captain Smith there?"

Then they were moving again and it was cold. Ianto mentally went through the clothes he had laid out for Jack that morning, was he warm enough?

"The ground will be so cold" he said aimlessly and Gene made a soft crooning noise as he held him tighter.

"Ianto" Captain Smith's voice was warm and Ianto focused on a familiar face, full of concern.

"It's Jack out there, he'll be cold" Ianto said and the Captain nodded.

"I knew that bloody news crew were too close" he sighed, "Yes. Jack is one of the officers down but he is still moving, trying to comfort the other officer. Come on, you can hear him calling out to him."

Ianto was hungry to hear, like starved.

Captain Smith handed him an ear piece and he jammed it in, eager to hear signs of life and Jack's voice came through. Croaky and in pain, but calm as he continued to call to his fallen colleague. Telling him to be calm, stay calm and have faith in the team.

Ianto nodded as though Jack was telling him instead and he found himself in a chair with Idris sitting next to him, holding him tightly while Ianto's eyes searched wildly into space as he listened to his prove of life.

"How much longer" Gene was arguing, "Give me a bloody gun. I'm authorized, come on captain. I have MI6 Clearance for fucksake."

"Retired" the Captain said calmly, "And not mine."

"No but he's mine!" Gene roared, then scrubbed at his face as he apologized.

"Jack would never forgive me if it cost another man" he was told, "We have to wait."

Idris sighed as he felt Ianto start to shake.

"Jack's in pain" Ianto whimpered, "I hear it in his voice, he's afraid."

Idris rose to speak to the captain as well, asking what can be done, what was already being done.

Ianto was out the door before they even turned back to address him, striding forward and they could only watch with horror as he removed the blanket from his shoulders and walked calmly out to his husband and knelt to place it over his body.

"FUCK" Idris spoke first, Gene running with a gun now in his hand.

The place erupted in gunfire and Ianto leaned down to kiss cold lips and scoop that hand up, finally stilling the movement.

He looked up at his brother, standing guard over him as SWAT streamed past with their guns still firing and then rested against Jack, trying to give him body warmth as he felt his chest rise and fall.

He was still alive.

"You bloody idiot" Gene growled as a SWAT member came out and signaled all clear.

Ianto closed his eyes and listened to his husband groan softly with pain.

He was still alive.


	61. waiting is the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/maut2nxpr/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto sat with Jack's rings in his hand, grateful beyond words to the nurse who had slipped them to him as Jack was led into theatre.

He had been allowed to ride with him in the ambulance as they cut away the SWAT gear, exposing the bullet wounds.

Three.

Ianto keep counting them over and over again like they might change.

One in the shoulder, one in the gut, one in the hip.

One.

Two.

Three.

The blood had been dripping from the gurney as they yelled and worked, apparently the SWAT vest had been acting like a tourniquet on the gut wound and now they had removed it he was bleeding profusely.

Ianto hadn't thought twice when Jack started to choke and convulse. He had calmly intubated him and called out the numbers as he slid in a second IV, no realizing what he had done until an ambulance officer slapped him on the shoulder and told him that was the smoothest tubing he had ever seen.

Ianto blinked as he went to tell him he had only ever done cadavers a lifetime ago but he couldn't speak as he looked down and saw terrified eyes staring back. Ianto had comforted him and talked calmly as Jack had stopped panicking and then struggled to stay conscious as his eyes sought Ianto's.

"I love you" Ianto had repeated for the umpteenth time, "My Cariad, I am so proud of you. Keep fighting my lovely man."

Now he sat with hunks of gold, love, heart, soul, blood in the palm of his hand.

He knew it was bad, the dark blood meant a major organ, probably the liver and he could only pray silently to the gods for mercy.

As if his family hadn't had enough, but maybe a little more?

Please?

Connor arrived and sat next to him, telling him that Gene and Idris were with the children and Gene had told them.

Ianto didn't want to hear, the wails of his children already imagined in his head so he nodded nimbly and opened his palm to look at the rings.

"The other officer badly hurt didn't make it" Connor whispered, "The family are …"

Ianto was up and moving. Seeking them and he followed the sound of wailing to a small side room where a family grieved, the officers milling around showing the family to be Heddlu.

"Hello, I'm Ianto Harkness-Jones" he said politely, "Can I wait with you? Jack is still in surgery and ... I … it's so sterile and cold. I hate the cold, it's all too cold."

A large black woman rose from the chair she has been collapsed in and she rushed forward to embrace the poor man, squashing Ianto to her ample bosom as she crooned.

"I'm so sorry" Ianto said, then started to cry.

Jagged howls as the woman held him and wept as well.

They sat and she gathered him against her.

"Your … son?" Ianto asked as he plucked at the photograph of a handsome young man in SWAT gear. He looked like Walter, with long curls and a grin that would charm a girl's knickers off at ten paces.

"He loved it so much, was so proud. Seeing him get ready for work each morning … we were all so proud" she said sadly, "He's been dating a nice girl. Captain Harkness-Jones had told him to put a ring on it, he was thinking about it."

"Denny" Ianto sighed, remembering Jack talking about the young SWAT member and his budding romance, "Denny Boy."

"You knew him honey?" the mother asked with new pain.

"Jack said he reminded him of me. So polite, so good hearted and pure." Ianto nodded, "Told me that he had a soft spot for him. He is so much like our son, Walter. Same hair and same smile."

Ianto felt the slam of reality.

He was dead.

This boy, this older style Walter with his afro, grin and infectious zest for life.

This woman's child was dead.

Ianto turned and embraced her, as it was his turn to comfort.

She grieved as he clung to hope.


	62. Still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/7uh6yy3xr/)  
>    
> [](https://)

He had fallen asleep.

How the hell could he have done that, his love fighting for his life and he fell asleep like he was waiting for a tire change.

Owen was sitting there, holding his hand, the rings squeezed gently as Owen unwittingly clasped his two hands over Ianto's fist.

Gods, he was talking.

Focus.

"… another ten minutes or so, then we can take you through, OK?"

Ianto blinked and knew he looked stupid.

"Yan. Mate. He's still here." Owen said softly, "He's lost about a quarter of his liver, was shot clean off and was free floating but they managed to stop the bleeding, clean and close the wound."

"Blood loss?" Ianto's voice was gravelly and he swallowed, grimacing as his throat complained.

"Here" Gene said softly, handing over a bottle of lemonade and Ianto wondered when he had swapped with Connor.

"I'm … er … I'm a bit … loopy" Ianto admitted and Owen nodded.

"Your sugar is a bit low, you've not eaten in a while" Owen said calmly, rubbing his knuckles, "Drink your lemonade."

Ianto nodded and accepted it, taking a swig and enjoying the sweet wetness as it slid down his throat.

"I can see him?" Ianto said, finally focusing on the conversation.

Owen nodded, "I'll go check if he's in recovery yet."

"Are the kids OK?" Ianto asked and Gene nodded.

"Stephen and Walter are being great, especially Stephen. He's terrified, the poor boy, but being the big brother carrying Ton about in his front pack like a pro" Gene smiled, "Little tyke doesn't understand what is happening, just that everyone is upset so he keeps offering them his Binky and then getting pissed at them for taking it."

Ianto smiled as Gene had hoped he would, relaxing as he tried to calm down.

Owen came back and gestured, Ianto rising to follow as the rings weighed heavily and he let a sob escape as he saw his handsome man lying surrounded by machines and wires.

Jack was asleep.

Ianto took the time to slide the rings back onto his hands, taking deep calming breath as he felt the warmth and strength in those hands.

Still here.

"I am so proud of you" Ianto whispered and he nuzzled Jack's neck under his chin as he sought that scratch and sniff spot that was his alone, "I love you."

Jack sighed, filling the room with sound and Ianto closed his eyes as he felt that pulse against his cheek.

Still here.

"We have to stop doing this" Ianto whispered, "We are going to need to build a bloody wing for all the shit they have to put up with from this family."

A huff.

Soft, small and obvious.

"Still here" Ianto said softly, "I hear you darling, sleep."

Still here.


	63. Home Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/yspcpa9nz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto knew he was being unreasonable in his pleas to stay, knew the children were beside themselves and also the clothes he wore reeked of fear, sweat and blood.

Finally reassured by Owen that Jack was asleep for the rest of the night, he agreed to go home.

Stephen was waiting in the driveway, god knows how long he had been standing in the dark waiting and Ianto felt terrible for stalling.

Owen took a moment to hug them both before driving off and Ianto opened his arms to his oldest son.

A hug and some tears, followed by a loving kiss and assurances before Stephen straightened his shoulders in true Harkness fashion and walked into the house declaring Taddy home and Daddy was going to be fine.

Babbit was curled in John's lap and they both looked like they were still weepy, John's look of hope transforming into a smile as he saw Ianto.

"Dad's going to be fine" Ianto said, "Just gonna be in the hospital complaining and propositioning all the pretty nurses for a while."

Then Ianto looked around and frowned "Where's Walt?"

Idris was leaning against the sofa and pointed silently.

Ianto knocked on the door and called out softly, waiting as Walter opened it. Walter's face appeared and Ianto smiled as he entered the tower, looking up at the stars through the skylight.

"I was praying for Daddy" Walter whimpered, crawling into Ianto's lap.

"Well it worked" Ianto told him with a soft squeeze, "I just talked to him and he's doing OK."

Ianto knew his son wanted more and he led him from the room, glad to find Gene had taken Babbit and Ton for a bath.

"Daddy was shot, three bullets." Ianto decided truth was the best way to go, "One was to his belly and it hit his liver which is an important organ. He bled a bit but his liver was fixed. He is going to be fine, just needs a bit of smothering for a while."

"When can we see him?" Babs demanded from the doorway and Gene gave a look of apology.

"Tomorrow morning I'll go back to see how he is and if he's going to be moved to a private room." Ianto told his little daughter, holding his arms out for her to run to him, "Then I will come home and tell you if it's OK or if you have to wait a day or two for him to get rest first, OK?"

"I made him a card and wrote a letter" Babbit said softly, rubbing her face in Ianto's shirt, "He's so naughty for scaring us."

"Yes, and I'm all smelly so I need a bath too" Ianto sighed and Babbit lit up as he slid off Ianto's lap and ran back to the bathroom squealing.

"God, I'm glad she's happy" John sighed as he chased a slippery Ton, "She's been so upset."

"Always was sensitive" Ianto walked into the bathroom to find his sweetheart was running more water with a determined look.

"Are you doing my bath for me darling?" Ianto asked with delight as he watched her check the water with her hands.

He undressed and stepped in groaning as the heat enveloped him.

"Oh Babs, that's perfect! You're a natural at mothering" he sighed.

Babs clasped her hands with glee and leaned forward to kiss Ianto's forehead and then ran to fix the bed like she had watched Daddy do.

Ianto came out to find his PJs waiting, the bed turned down and an expectant Walter and Babbit settled in waiting for him as well.

"Ton wanted John, apparently we all breathe too loud or something" Babbit shrugged and Ianto smothered a giggle at Ton's description of their snoring.

Ianto found it sweet.

He slid into the bed and was soon engulfed in children as Stephen slid on behind him as well, completing the huddle.

Sans Ton.

Ianto's worry at being able to sleep fled along with consciousness as he drifted off to sleep.

When John carried a grumpy Ton in and plonked him in the bedding for Stephen to cuddle Ianto didn't stir.

John retreated for a sleepless night sitting on the sofa.

Worrying about his old partner.

This family needed him.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/pxfs6nn1r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto left early the next morning and was there as they were changing Jack's dressings, immediately stepping up to help.

"Yan" a croaky voice alerted him to his Husband's alertness and he leaned over to kiss him good morning.

"Hey good looking" Ianto whispered as he went back to taping down his arm dressing.

"How bad" Jack asked raspily, then smiled as Ianto offered a glass of water and a straw.

"You took three bullets Cariad," Ianto said calmly as he pulled the bedding back up, "Shoulder, gut and hip."

"My stomach … god" Jack groaned.

"Your liver took a hit and you lost a chunk but it's all looking good" Ianto smiled as he rubbed Jack's chest reassuringly, "Your hip was just a flesh wound like your shoulder."

"Denny?" Jack was to the point as usual and Ianto couldn't lie as he shook his head.

"Oh god, his mother" Jack gasped, "I need …."

"It's OK" Ianto soothed, "I sat with her, helped with the paperwork and she sends you all her best. She will come see you tomorrow, today is a bit rough."

"The kids OK?" Jack searched Ianto's face for any alarm and saw only love as Ianto climbed onto the bed to lay next to him, mindful of the tubes and leads.

"Stephen is terrified but being strong, Walter is in the tower and prayed to his stars, Babs did a card AND a letter you lucky thing and Ton pooed orange coz he ate a crayon."

Jack grinned as he laid watching Ianto's face, Ianto's fingers tracing his laughter lines on his face.

"My Cariad" Ianto whispered, a soft kiss as they simply breathed together.

Ianto stayed until Jack was asleep then slid from the bed and went to check the other officer injured that Jack hadn't known about.

The young man was sitting up in bed eating his breakfast with a look of woe and Ianto knew the sorrow of hospital food all too well.

"Hello there, Finlay right?" Ianto smiled softly as he entered and the young man perked up, as did the woman sitting beside him.

"Yes Sir, this is my wife, Melody" he said as he looked Ianto up and down.

"I'm Ianto Harkness-Jones, the Captain's husband" Ianto explained and watched the boy's face change. "He's OK; I just came from his room."

"Oh thank god!" Finlay fell back against the pillows with relief. "They wouldn't tell us."

"Jack lost a piece of liver and a lot of blood, he'll be off for a while and will throw more tantrums than our toddler" Ianto sighed theatrically, "He's already pouting for a sponge bath, the devil."

Finlay laughed softly, "That sounds like Captain Jack alright."

"I've not told him you were hurt too, didn't get past telling him about Denny I'm afraid" Ianto said softly and then smiled again.

"He's only three doors down, when they let you up you should go surprise him" Ianto suggested, "I've been in here flat on me back myself and know how bloody long the hours stretch."

"You don't think he'd mind?" Finlay asked hopefully, "They said after lunch I can go for a walk."

"It would please him no end, in fact you might like to join us for lunch. I'm bringing in some food" Ianto said and smiled as the young man smacked his lips happily.

"You do those cupcakes to die for" he sighed.

"Yeah, a curse that I have diabetes, I'm only allowed one" Ianto snorted.

Ianto headed home happy in the knowledge that Jack would get over Denny quicker with the knowledge that another was saved.


	65. relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/nb5bmu25r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack had perked up, his visitor both unexpected and pleasing as he was followed by Ianto and a basket of goodies.

They ate while Jack hummed happily with his chocolate mousse and the thick shake an uneasy thing to accept as he was still supposed to be on soft food only.

The chocolate cupcakes came out with Ianto's whispered, "One won't hurt with your milkshake."

Jack saw one with a lizard on top and knew Babbit had decorated it, biting his bottom lip as he looked at it and wondered if the kids were OK.

"I am bringing them this afternoon, after school" Ianto said softly, guessing the reason for his quiet reflection.

Jack smiled as he sipped the milkshake.

When they came in he was asleep and he woke to laughter as Walter laughed at Stephen who was sneezing at the flowers by the bed.

"Who sends flowers!" Stephen demanded, "really! Chocolates, fruit … but flowers? To a fella?"

"But Daddy deserves flowers!" Babbit argued.

"Poor Taddy deserves flowers!" Walter snorted, "Did you see what the bloody press have done to the front gardens?"

Jack looked at Ianto with surprise as he blanched.

"They've been a bit intrusive, when you get out tomorrow I'm taking us all to the village" Ianto sighed, "I am so sick of this publicity."

"Tomorrow?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Owen's taking some time off and coming with, Tosh too. They want to smother us a bit themselves" Ianto smiled, "So … you can come home tomorrow instead of at the end of the week."

"A wee bit of a party?" Jack asked.

"Don't be silly!" Ianto scolded, "Rest and recovery mister!"

"But with everyone there?" Jack asked with that cheeky grin of his.

"There might be food and some laughter and stuff, but just because it's all of us eating and talking and maybe some other people will arrive, it doesn't mean it's a party!" Ianto growled and Jack hummed happily as he watched his beloved struggle not to grin back.

"Well, I really need a sponge bath now" Jack said with glee and Ianto sighed as his eyes rolled.

"Bloody incorrigible" John snorted, "You seem to be obsessed with bloody sponge baths."

"Yeah, well you don't see the nurse's outfit Ianto has" Jack whined.

John's eyes widened as he stared at 'Esmeralda' and swallowed as he remembered the gorgeous creature who showed Babbit ho to walk in heels like a legend.

"Behave or I'll ask Connor to do it!" Ianto scolded and Jack sighed as he shrugged.

"Thought you weren't into that but … kinky."

"Jack!" Ianto growled, "Behave!"

Babs sat watching as Jack gushed over the envelope, coloured so prettily and then the card inside was covered with glitter and feathers that made Jack groan with delight as he declared it the best one ever!

Babs clasped her hands as she jiggled on John's lap and Jack opened the letter, furtively peeing at her as he read it and smiled. He then carefully folded it and slid it into his PJ top pocket, patting it over his heart.

"I'll keep that one for my wallet baby" he whispered and she seemed to explode with pleasure as she squealed softly.

Ianto leaned in and kissed him, his wonderful smell of cedar mixed with coffee and spicy Welshman soothing Jack more than any other gift.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift in the noise of his family.

His life.


	66. Idris greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/prz7i1lyn/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Idris was kneeling as he received a hug from Ton, the little man talking ten to the dozen as he stroked his uncle's whiskery face.

"Is that right Carlton, my good man" Idris said softly, kissing the fingers as he made the wee man squeal.

"Hello Idi" Jack said as Ianto helped him from the Spaceship and Idris looked up to watch Ianto fuss happily with Jack's blanket.

"Come on, lets get you in" Ianto said softly, his arm around his husband as he started to shuffle forward.

"Come on Tonny Bum" Idris scooped the boy up with one arm and the boy squealed as his uncle showed his strength, his other arm going around Jack on the other side from Ianto and together they moved Jack forward.

They got inside and Bets was waiting, the sofa made up and Jack's face lit up as he saw that he was not going to be put out back in the bedroom.

Gene sat by the bed and talked with Jack while Ianto fluffed and sizzled, well .. Jack thought he looked hot and scrummy.

Ianto finally sat and leaned against Jack while the children did what was clearly a poorly thought out play with Grub rampaging, Ton getting grizzly and Bets dropping a bowl of popcorn everywhere, to the delight of the dogs.

Jack was touched.

Tosh and Owen had photos of their renovations to the house and Jack watched Ianto's face as he examined the kitchen, his eyes lingering on the old splash back.

"Wonderful" he finally said as he handed them back and Jack reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Guess what!" Babs said, looking at her Grandy who suddenly looked alarmed and Ianto's eyes narrowed.

"What gorgeous?" Jack asked happily.

"We get to go to the Brit Awards" she crowed, "The series is nomerated as well as Walter. I got a nomeration too!"

"Nomination?" Ianto said with shock.

"Oh! And you!" she said pointing at Ianto, "Guest Staring Role!"

Ianto looked at his father who was clearing his throat as he moved to the edge of his seat, "I was going to tell you Teddy, just waiting for the right time. With everything happening with Jackie we … ah …"

"Oh my god!" Ianto looked at Jack with open horror and then frowned as Jack grinned with glee.

"We all need new clothes for that then!" he gushed, "Oh Babsy, you can get a new dress and Walter can have a wee suit to match, Oh gods, that's crazy!"

"Can we all go or is it limited seats?" Stephen asked softly, his hope barely seen.

"We can each pick a person!" Babs said, "So three people can come. Taddy takes Daddy, I take Papa and Walter can choose you! Tonny would hate the noise and stuff and find it boring but that's OK if he stays home, right?"

"Er …" Eugene knew why Ianto was looking worried and spoke softly.

"It's OK Teddy, I get one as part of the crew's table. Agents can get tickets" he assured him and Ianto visibly relaxed.

His lovely boy, still wanting to please him after all these years.

"Do I want pink … or purple!" Babs muttered, "Oh no. It's too hard!"

"We have time" John assured her, "Well all need new togs baby."

"Oh Papa, I'm so happy!"


	67. Hello all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/q1akd72wf/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

The evening came around to announce the nominees and they were invited to attend. The kids were asked to stand and announce nominees and Ianto swallowed his fear as they took the stage. The two children had stage fright and refused to go out without their Taddy behind then so Ianto found himself striding out to the podium flanked by two star struck kids.

"Good Evening" he said softly and everyone clapped, he coloured. Silly all this carry on, why couldn't they just release the names to the press. He had already had to sit and blush as his name was called out, looking like a bloody idiot, especially with Jack acting worse than the kids.

Jack thought he looked edible up there and the kids forgot their fear as he propelled them forward and stood with a hand on each shoulder.

"It is the job of the script writer to make the scene flow" Walter said calmly, "A scene can have as much passion and activity as you like, but if the words to not match the intent the scene falters."

"The job of the actor is to interpret those words into the character they have crated in their mind, without the words the character has no soul." Babbit said in that gentle melodic voice that held Ianto's lit so well.

"This category honors the writer. And the nominees are …" Ianto finished, relieved when the visual display began above the and the deep voice of Stephen Fry started intoning those nominated, Babs squealing when the writer from their show was named and a few audience members laughed as she jumped up and down with glee.

"Babs" Ianto said softly, "Be calm."

She nodded and then to his horror she reached into the handbag and removed Berty, placing him on her shoulder and grinning at the crowd.

"Babbbit! I told you Berty had to stay home!" Ianto scolded, forgetting all about the lights and audience as his child rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly Taddy, he helped me with my lines and stuff, this is his night too, don't be a stuck in the sand! Berty loves lights!" she said calmly, then turned and grinned. "It's just the preliminaries, not the actual Award Evening. You said no to the Award Evening, remember?"

"Taddy, best let her go, this is Babbit after all. Just be glad she didn't want that lady Ga-ga outfit we saw in town" Walter giggled, his eyes dancing.

"Horrible children. Both of you, horrible children!"

They squealed and giggled as Walter turned back to the audience, "Don't mind Taddy. With four of us to wrangle and a naughty Daddy too, he needs one of those shepherd's crook things."

Ianto stared out at the sea of faces and smiled weakly at the laughter swelling.

"Now I'm making my own money I want a girlfriend for Berty please. Oh. Does he like girls? What if he wants a boyfriend, oh dear. Being a parent is confusing" Babbit wailed and more laughter as Ianto realized people thought this was part of the show.

He relaxed as he smiled warmly and leaned forward, "What have I always told you, my beautiful baby?"

"You can be whomever you want to be" Babbit smiled lovingly at her Taddy, "As long as you are happy and true to yourself, the world cannot hurt you."

"Exactly. Berty can love a boy or girl lizard" Ianto smiled, placing a hand on the lizard that blinked up at him calmly. "But despite the lovely try, I told you no more until Christmas and then, if you are lucky, I will allow one."

"But Christmas is so far away!" she wailed, "It's like …. Forever away!"

"Babs, it's November ya silly mare!" Walter said loudly, "We only have to wait another month. It not until February that we learn who won these awards. I'm bricking it for three months!"

Now the place roared with laugher as Ianto struggled not to face palm and cleared his throat as he reminded them where they were.

"Ok, no need to go 'Taddy' on me Walty!" she sighed, "But you don't know how long it is for an expectant mother! Lord, I don't even know the sex!"

Now Ianto did face palm as the place erupted with more laughter and Stephen Fry slipped out to kneel and look at the gorgeous wee creature he had been enthralled with back stage.

"So you really like lizards sweetheart?" he asked softly and she bestowed a 'Harkness-Jones Special' as her face lit up and he awed softly. "Well now, I've never actually touched one."

"Oh! Mister Fry Sir, you must" she said with wide bambi eyes, "Taddy says you must try new things or you will never get new favourite things. Berty is warm to touch, soft too. Not how you imagine. Go on, you can touch him."

He reached out and placed his fingers on the green skin and made a small noise of surprise. "He is quite soft."

"Never be afraid to be friends with someone different to you" she told him as she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, "We are all different and all beautiful in our own way. If you don't say hello you will not get a new friend. Taddy always says that too. Look at me. I have so many friends and wonderful fans who don't mind that I'm a girl now, and it's nice to know I will never be lonely because I know how to say hello."

"Yes darling girl" Stephen crooned as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I pray you are always loved."

"I'll see to that Sir" Walter said proudly, "Anyone hurts her and I'll bloody pound them. My sister is perfect."

"Language Walter" Ianto sighed as the applause tried to lift the roof. He was visualizing the stretch limo as he told himself he would soon be hidden in there behind the lovely smoked glass, just breathe ad smile. He turned to smile at the audience and the pictures next day showed the love and beauty of the scene, captions from commenting on the family to Babbit's cheekiness.

Bets wept as she saved them all, pausing to stroke Ianto's face on the full page cover of the local newspaper the headlines "Local Pride Continues".

Her lovely babies.

.

.

.

I know this is not how the BRIT Awards are done but in my verse it is, not real life folks so I can make some changes.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/9c94ha6b3/) [](https://postimage.org/)


	68. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6tshdpqwf/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Jack was still recovering and the evening had been brilliant but tiring and he was enjoying the fussing as Ianto made him rest the next day.

They had arrived at the village to find Bets in fine form, cupcakes iced and even Connor gushing for an autograph as Babbit and Walter preened.

"Stop it, you're making their heads bigger!" Ianto huffed with good humor as Connor laid it on thick.

"Are you kidding? When Babs and Bethy marry, I am going to use all this!" he whispered and Ianto giggled softly. "Be collector's items!"

Jack watched his beloved calmly wrangle the troops and settle everyone in the house, then especially ignore the lizard on his shoulder as Babbit had decided it was too chaotic in her world and he needed to be high above it all.

For some reason, Ianto walking around giving orders with his hands on his hips and a lizard licking his ear was so endearing that Jack felt quite gooey inside.

His wonderful family, he was so damned lucky.

Then Ianto moved him back to the bedroom where it was quiet and placed the lizard in his tank as they walked the hallway to their room.

"I love you Jack sighed happily.

"Oh? So I needn't have bothered with your surprise then?" Ianto asked calmly and Jack stopped walking to look at him clearly.

"What surprise?"

"An itchy one" he said back softly, "Been tickling all morning, bloody lace."

Jack made a noise in his throat as he remembered Owen saying 'light activities can resume' the other day and he started moving faster, the glee on his face making him look as excited as Ton with the cupcakes.

Ianto was the master of striptease and by the time he was down to the corset, stockings and stays Jack was having difficulty breathing, the snow white skin peeking from all that red, the high heeled shoes perfectly finishing off the ensemble and Jack swallowed with a groan of need.

Ianto crawled up the bed, one raised eyebrow as he inspected the tented trousers as face level, then Jack barked softly as teeth worked the belt.

Soon Jack was being ground into the mattress as he cried lustily with delight, his randy husband panting above him as he urged him to "Move god damn it" with that potty mouth he reserved just for him.

There were distant screams as the children argued and John's added roars as well as Connor's constant peels of laughter.

What lovely music to dance to.

"Can't wait for you" Ianto ground out through clenched teeth and Jack could only grunt in reply as his fingers left bruises on the pale flesh surrounding him in that wonderful way.

Soon they were both racing to the finish line, barking through their combined orgasms as Ianto collapsed onto Jack and shuddered.

"Oh god, that was …" Jack was panting and laughed as he found breath again, "That was fucking brilliant."

"I needed that" Ianto sighed as he rolled off and lay humming happily.

"Sponge bath?" Jack asked hopefully and Ianto laughed as his head rolled to look at him.

"Really?"

Jack pouted and wriggled excitedly as he saw that gleam in Ianto's eye.

"Hold on then" Ianto groaned as he got up, "I need to get the outfit out of my bag."

Jack punched the air as he watched the nurses' uniform appear and then the blonde spiky wig.

YAY!

Ianto was going blonde today.

Even if Jack was the one about to have so much fun.


	69. Bye for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ds1ngrvcf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Babbit knew Christmas was only a few weeks away but it was killing her and she also knew who the soft touch was, so when Papa came into the house with a furtive look whispering if she knew where her Taddy was she knew her work was done and she politely held out her hands for the box he was cradling.

"Your Tad's gonna kill me" he hissed, placing the box down as she grinned.

"He said I could, remember? So what if it's early, they don't really celebrate Christmas ya know" she said calmly, "Lizards don't have a religion."

She opened the flaps of the box and gasped as the pale lizard blinked at the sudden light.

"He's an albino, see the pink eyes?" John said happily, "That's why he's white with yellow tinges instead of green."

Babbit scooped out the lizard and turned it over gently as a good mother does, examining her new child, "Actually Papa bum, _SHE_ is white. This is a girl one. Oh wow, I have a set."

"Set of what?" Ianto asked, making John squeak with shock as he stealthed into the room.

"Look! Bert has a new friend!" Babbit thrust the lizard at Ianto who, to his credit, didn't flinch as it came within inches of his nose.

"Well, she is a pretty colour" he said as he examined her.

"Oh wow, a name. Can't be Ernie, that would be silly. Um … she's so pretty" she gushed.

"Maybe Berty can pick one" Ianto said and John gaped at him like he had gone nuts.

"Oh! Clever Taddy, of course!" Babbit ran for the snoozing lizard and plonked the new one in the tank, "BERT! Rise and Shine!"

She watched as the new lizard slowly moved over by Bert and found a warm patch of rock, then went still.

"Look. Hey are in love already!" she gushed, "Oh how wonderful. He's so happy, look at his little face."

John looked at Ianto who blinked slowly and shrugged.

"Darlene?" Babbit frowned, "That's a bit long for her to spell Berty. Got anything shorter?"

Ianto swallowed back a giggle as their child looked expectantly at the prone lizards and canted her head.

"Sheila! Oh much better!" she gushed.

"Baby, Darlene and Sheila have the same amount of letters to spell" John said with confusion and she sighed as she turned to speak slowly as you do to a silly grown-up who understands nothing of the life she must live.

"Darlene is longer that Sheila. Just say them, see? DARLEEEEEEENE" she drew it out with a wrinkled nose.

"Sheila" She said in a quick clipped tone.

"See? Bert is right, besides, it was his decision. Best we try to support him Papa!" she turned with a sniff to watch a green leg wave and then settle on the body of the while lizard.

"CDUDDLES!" she screamed with glee, waving her hands with joy.

"Bloody mad mare" John muttered as he walked out, followed by Ianto who started to giggle once he was in the kitchen, then both men started to laugh as they looked at each other.

"Oh my god, this family is insane!" John laughed happily.

"Yep" Ianto popped the P and stepped forward to hug John as the two men rocked gently for a few minutes.

"Cuddle time?" Jack quipped as he entered with a sleepy Ton who had woken along with his Daddy when the Babbit cries had filled the house.

"Best kind" John said happily as Jack entered the hug and the little boy in the centre of the clutch hummed happily.

What an insane family.

.

.

.

.

So ends Walter and Co 9 … 10 is under construction and will start soon, don't fear … I have more madness to share.


	70. spoiler for W10

Walter and Co 10 is starting today … thanks to all you lovely readers who encourage me to continue to share this incredibly insane family. I know you all have your favorites.

(I'm starting to think mine is the Ton)

.

.

.

"What a bloody mess" Herb muttered as he did up his own jacket and the five men started the long trek into the flood waters.

The tractor was now sitting in three feet of water, showing how much the water had risen as it had been parked on dry ground.

"If this keeps up we are going to lose the bloody school" Herb pointed out, gaining a soft grunt from Jack as he nervously looked for debris as the tractor chewed through the water.

.

.

.

"Jack!" Ianto frowned, "Are you turning me down?"

Jack's mouth snapped shut and he stared at Ianto stupidly.

"Well!" Ianto huffed angrily, "If you don't want any afternoon delight that's fine with me!"

He turned and stormed of as Jack's mouth fell open and Connor snorted.

"Better hurry there brother" Connor whispered and Jack grunted then burst to life as he raced after his beloved, whining as he went.


End file.
